Sora's Secret Admirer
by atashii
Summary: Riku moved away from Destiny Island two years ago. Both him and Sora miss each other a lot...yet have lost contact with each other. What will happen when Sora gets a letter from his new Secret Admirer? Will anyone get in the way of them? Terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

_And It Begins..._

**Riku**

It had been two years since Riku Masaki had moved away from Destiny Islands to move to another island farther away. In those two long years, the silver-haired boy never once had been given the chance to see his best friend, and crush Sora Harada. He wanted to see him so badly, though only had a few phone conversations before their communication seemed to be broken between each other. Everyday he regretted never telling the cute brunette about his secret crush. Even a word about it before he left would have been better than never. He was currently a very attractive 17 year old and all he could think about now was Sora, Sora, Sora…and he hadn't even spoken to him. He felt like maybe the 16 year old boy forgot about him or something, and was a bit afraid to make contact himself. He never knew for sure whether or not the boy was gay, or would accept his feelings at all.

Riku finally decided at the beginning of his third year on his island to make some sort of contact with the boy he felt he truly loved. Sure, his plan was to send anonymous 'secret admirer' letters, but it had to b e far better than no contact. Maybe his cute friend would even respond, or be even a bit excited about such letters. He sat down at the black desk in his room and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, setting off to write his first letter. Once he was finished, the now full piece of lined paper read:

_Dear Sora,  
I will let you know now that my identity will be kept secret from you, at least for now. If this creeps you out, I'm sorry…but I can comfort you with the fact that I guarantee that you know me. I have always adored you. You are so beautiful with such cute spiky, cinnamon colored hair…and the most amazing blue eyes I could ever see. When you blush I can't help but smile at how adorable it is, you being all flustered like that. Well, instead of rambling…I'll just let you know that I care deeply for you and will be writing many more letters to come. Expect to hear from me, gorgeous. _

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

Riku read over the letter again, thinking that it was a bit pathetic…yet not really caring. He figured again that it was far better than nothing, and wondered what his love would think of it. He hoped that he didn't appear to be too scary…he wasn't some strange, unknown stalker or something. He wondered if the brunette still even looked the same. He might sound like a retard, or turn out to obviously be Riku if the boy had changed his appearance in any way since he had left that island. The aqua-eyed boy let out a sigh as he put his letter into an envelope, fill the envelope out, then ran out to the mail box to leave his letter there and have it sent away to his old home.

When the boy got back inside, he returned to his room and let out a little yawn, looking at the clock to see that it was 3:00 in the afternoon. He figured that maybe it would be a good time for a nap before he would need to eat dinner, so he walked over to his bed and laid down before curling into a ball. He lay comfortably for a while, soon falling asleep…hopefully to stay that way until dinnertime which was a few hours later.

****

Sora 

Sapphire eyes searched through the room, spotting the clock that read 3:13PM on it. It was still a perfect afternoon where he could be out with friends or doing something at least…yet Sora Harada was sitting up in his room. Actually he was sitting and thinking….about Riku. It even amused him that he missed the silver-haired boy so much, but he never wrote him, or called him, or emailed him or anything anymore. He was afraid Riku had found some cool new friends and didn't want to talk to him anymore, so it seemed they broke connection with each other. As childhood friends, Sora became attached to the gorgeous older boy, and fell in love. He wouldn't admit it, though because he had a feeling that Riku either wasn't gay….or Riku would be horribly disturbed by his best friend loving him.

True, Sora still missed Riku. True again that the same cinnamon haired boy still loved the boy, yet was afraid to contact him. He regretted it everyday not even speaking a word of his crush to the boy, but he couldn't do anything about it then. He had decided, though that when he got old enough he would take a trip to Palm Island (Riku's new home) and visit him, and hopefully confess his feelings.

Sora was deep in all of these thoughts when there was suddenly a knock at the front door. He let out a groan, being brought out of his mainly wonderful thoughts. He didn't want to answer the door, but he was the only one home and knew that he had to. He sighed as he stood up, hearing more knocking at the door.

"I'm coming!" Sora yelled angrily. Who could have possibly disturbed him like that? So rude. He opened the door, pouting cutely…not that he knew that he pout was cute.

"Hey, Sora!" came the greeting.

It was Cloud Strife, somewhat new kid to the island. He had moved there about a half a year before, a whole year and a half after Riku moved. Sora had become friends with the blonde, as they were the same age.

"Hi, Cloud!" he replied with a smile, wiping the pout away. Even though he was still pissed, he always managed to look happy for his friends. He stepped aside, inviting the boy in then shutting the door.

"Yeah…I was bored so I kind of invited myself over. I didn't interrupt anything though, right?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"Right, I'm just home alone doing basically nothing." He replied. He really wanted to growl and kick all disturbances out of the house.

"So, what do you want to do?" Cloud asked.

Sora let out a little sigh. He really liked Cloud, but it could be annoying when he was disturbed by a friend that invited himself over, then had to come up with something for them to do.

"Uhm. How about we play video games? Then later I'll make us like…macaroni or something for dinner. My parents won't be home until late, so I might as well make something for both of us." Sora replied with a shrug.

Cloud nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" he replied, instantly heading for the TV with the game systems, Sora following close behind.

The two boys settled on the couch by the TV, controllers in hand. They played fighting games, racing games, and plenty of other random games until Sora was just about gamed out.

"Hey…you want me to make dinner now?" he asked, hoping to take a break from all the games for a bit.

"Okay…do you need any help?" came the reply.

"Oh…no. Just stay here and play, or watch TV or something." Sora replied with a smile.

The sapphire-eyed boy headed to the kitchen. He had told the boy he didn't need help really just to be by himself for a bit. He got out a box of macaroni and cheese, as well as a pot and other needed items as he began to make them dinner. Thoughts of Riku came back to him and he smiled, thinking again about the thoughts he did in his room.

_'I'll see you again one day soon, Riku. I promise…' _

**Review Please?**

Eh heh...yeah. Okay, please review this and tell me what you think. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so if I really suck, feel free to tell me to go back to reading them. If I don't, well...let me know that too so I know I don't suck.

I should have the next chapter up soon. If I get good reviews...well I'll probably update quicker, though I'll probably update pretty quickly as it is. Okay. So, yeah...review please.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Riku

It was 8:00PM and Riku had woken up from his nap three hours before then. When he had woken up he went downstairs expecting dinner, only to find a note from his parents. It told him that they had to go run some errands, and that he could make food for himself if he was hungry. He groaned at the idea of having to wait longer to eat, but it was better than waiting for someone to come home and cook for him. He found a box of macaroni and cheese in one of the kitchen cabinets, smiling to himself as memories came back to him.

_All day long 14 year old Riku, 13 year old Sora and for part of the day…13 year old Kairi had been outside playing on the beach. To Riku's happiness, Kairi had left after around an hour of play. _

_Sora and Riku lay on the beach, close by the ocean in silence. The only sounds were the waves along the beach and the occasional bird in the sky as the two boys half-watch the sunset._

_Sora turned his head to look at Riku, after a moment breaking the silence. "Hey, Riku?" came a questioning voice, making Riku turn him head._

_"Hmm?" came the reply._

_"My parents won't be home toni****_

_ght and I don't want to be home alone. Do you want to sleepover?" he asked with hope in his voice and visible in his eyes. Riku let out a small laugh and simply nodded, "Sure, Sora. Sounds like fun."_

_Sora was smiling one of his happiest smiles. "Great! We can go back to my place, and I can make us macaroni for dinner!__" he said almost proudly. Riku just laughed as every time he came around dinner and Sora's family wasn't home, Sora made macaroni._

_The two boys got up and started walking towards Sora's house, the night spent playing games, watching TV…and of course, eating lots of Sora's macaroni and cheese._

Riku smiled as he snapped out of that memory and had made himself the macaroni, eaten it and then had gone straight back up to his room after cleaning up his mess. After dinner Riku had entertained himself by going on the internet, using the computer in his room. After a while of that, he got bored and wished the regular mail was like email…but instead he was stuck with the known fact that his letter hadn't even left his own mailbox yet.

He smiled at his cleverness again, for what he had done with the envelope. Most would think that for a return address you'd obviously have to put your house address, or no return address. Riku couldn't use his own address, though…for if Sora remembered it, then he knew it. He wouldn't be much of a Secret Admirer if Sora instantly knew who he was by the envelope. The silver-haired boy also refused to put no return address…for he was afraid of Sora not getting it, and having a return address on it would at least give him a bit of knowledge to whether the boy got it or not. Most likely it would be sent to Sora, or sent back to him...ignoring other few situations that could take place. Plus, Riku was hoping for a letter back….but no one could reply if there was no return address.

Riku was lucky in this situation, though. He had decided to get a Post Office box one day, so he just used his P.O. box number as the return address, for he had never told Sora about it. He was very proud of himself for those little things….just as Sora had been proud about his boxed macaroni.

After admiring his cleverness, Riku thought of Sora for a bit….as usual. He decided to get off those thoughts quicker than usual, though so that he didn't drive himself crazy. He then proceeded to do a bit of homework…which he also stopped quickly, finding himself to be crazy. It was the beginning of summer and sure…they had some summer homework. But Riku doing it at the beginning of summer vacation? No. He couldn't do that. So, finally at 10:00 Riku couldn't think of anything to do but sleep…which he didn't want to do, but did anyway.

* * *

******Sora**Sora started to make macaroni for him and Cloud that night, and as he did…a memory came back to him. 

_Sora was 10 years old and in the kitchen with his mother. She handed him a box of macaroni and briefly explained the instructions for him before leaving him alone to make it. Sora got out a pot, and a spoon and then measured out the water, etc, etc…following all of the instructions on the box. Within a short amount of time, Sora had made macaroni. _

He took a bite of the cheesy noodles and smiled, for some reason he hadn't expected them to taste good….but they tasted just fine. He was ecstatic and for some reason felt extremely proud that he could make this one simple food. So, what did he think to do first? Run to Riku's house.

Riku had been in the front yard practicing with his sword that day when he heard the yelling of, "Riku! Riiiikkkkuuuu!" coming towards him. He turned around to be greeted by the arrival of a panting Sora.

"Sora? What's so exciting that had you running here so quickly?" he questioned curiously.

"Riku! Riku, guess what I did!" was the reply from the wide-eyed excited boy.

"Uhm…beat the record of whoever could get to my house in the shortest amount of time?" he suggested.

Sora pouted, "No!...Well, maybe. But that's not what I'm talking about right now!" he replied impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Tell me what, Sora. What did you do?"

"I made macaroni!" he replied, again excitedly.

Riku wanted to fall over laughing hysterically. Sora came running over, looking like the most important thing ever had happened…like he had accomplished the most amazing thing…….and he came to tell him that he made macaroni? He managed to hold his laugher.

"Oh? Really? Wow, Sora. Can I come over and have some?" he questioned, aiming for making the cinnamon haired boy happy.

Sora nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Let's go!" he grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him to his housed, where they ate plenty of macaroni.

From then on…even after Sora had learned to cook other things, just about every time Riku came over…Sora would make macaroni.

Sora's memory ended, followed by being interrupted once more.

"Sora?" Cloud questioned from the kitchen doorway.

Sora quickly turned, "Wha---Hmm?" he questioned, snapping out of his thinking.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? The water is boiling and you're just standing there…" Cloud said, a bit of a worried look on his face. He had been watching Dora for a few moments before speaking.

"Oh!" Sora said, quickly turning and adding the macaroni. "Eh heh…I'm fine by myself, just got lost in thought while I was waiting, I suppose." He said with a reassuring smile. "Go back to what you were doing, I can finish on my own." He said sweetly.

Cloud nodded, "Uh…okay…if you say so." He replied, going back to watch TV.

A little while later, both boys were well fed….had watched some more TV, and one certain cinnamon-haired boy was just dying for a blonde boy to leave. He made up a lie that he needed to do a few chores before his parents got home, declining Cloud's offer of help…and finally the blonde boy left the house.

Sora had skipped proudly upstairs after getting rid of his friend, but deciding to simply go to bed, figuring that he might get to think about Riku the following day instead.

* * *

_The Next Day…  
_  
Sora woke up at 12:00 the next day, which was awfully late for him to be waking up. He had woken up several times throughout the night, having a difficult time falling asleep each time, though….so that would explain why he had woken up so late. He wandered downstairs with a yawn, running his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. His parents were already at work….since even though Sora was off school; his parents still had to go to work. Sora sat down at the table after getting a bowl, a spoon some milk and cereal. He poured the mil and cereal into the bowl, and then began to eat his…brunch. He didn't really care that he was eating cereal in the afternoon. Cereal was good.

After eating, Sora decided that he was in the mood for laying around and doing absolutely nothing that day, especially after such a late start. He also settled for staying in his pajamas since they were comfortable. He decided to go out and get the mail before watching some cartoons, so he walked outside in his PJ's, grabbed the mail and walked back inside. He flipped through the mail, looking interested in a letter that was to him…that he didn't recognize the address on, and it had no name on the return address.

He wandered into the living room with his letter, lying across the couch before carefully opening his letter. He unfolded the paper, reading through the letter. Once he was finished, his eyes were wide and his face was covered in a lovely shade of red.

_'Secret Admirer?' _he thought, confused._ 'Who could be my secret admirer…that knows me, and would say such things…and has a P.O. box?' _he was so lost.

He had forgotten about watching cartoons. Sora laid on the couch just staring at the letter, reading it over and over again as if it would suddenly tell him who the letter was from.

* * *

**Reviews?  
**Yeah, I didn't wait for many reviews before writing the next chapter…so I hope you like the story! If you're curious about the macaroni…I don't know. It was just some random thing I decided to make a bigger part of the story…without really thinking about it. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it took me longer to post this chapter then I expected…blame school. Thanks for the reviews, guys! They really help me want to continue the story. xP So, we're starting off with Sora again…even though there has been a lot of him. ;

* * *

**Sora**

Sora had no idea how long he had stared at that letter, read it over and over again. Then, after quite a bit of time…it suddenly clicked in his mind that he should write back. If he didn't reply he may never get another letter from this mystery-person…if he never got another letter from them, then he'd never know who they were. That would obviously be bad. He quickly ran upstairs to his room with the letter, sitting down at his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and a black pen, looking over the letter one last time before he decided to reply.

_Dear_

_  
_That was all he had written. Dear who? He had no idea who he was writing to…this was getting so confusing. He decided that he would call this mystery…person…Sam.

_Dear Sam,  
I'm guessing that your name is not Sam…for I do not know any males or females by that name and you said that I knew you. But, Sam is now my code for 'Secret Admirer (of) Mine.' Sam. So, Sam…I feel kind of weird writing to someone when I don't know who they are. Answer me this, though…are you a male? You sound male. Or…write…male. Okay, I'm like rambling in my letter…but this is hard. Well, it's…sweet that you think I'm adorable and such…even though I don't know if I can say the same for you, Sam. Something that might make you happy, though is the fact that I did go quite red and get awfully flustered when I read your letter. Good for you, not so wonderful for me. :P _

_Well…write back…and give me your identity soon?_

_Your Friend (apparently),  
Sora_

Sora read over his letter and thought that it was stupid…but figured that it would have to be good enough. He honestly didn't know what to write to such a flattering and unknown person. He couldn't ask Cloud or Kairi or anyone, he didn't want them in his business. They would make fun of him anyway…well, Kairi was. She loved to tease far too much.

Sora sighed, digging for an envelope and stamp. He filled out the information, and he blushed lightly as he put a stamp on the envelope that had little hearts as the background. Sure, he didn't know who he was talking to, or if he even liked them…but it was kind of fun to have a secret admirer. He could be cute with his hearts! He left the name for the other blank for that time, not wanting to write Sam incase the person thought that it wasn't his or her mail. He ran back downstairs and back outside, putting his letter into the mailbox with a smile before going back upstairs again. The whole letter situation had actually gotten his mind off of Riku for a while.

* * *

**Riku **

Two days after Sora had sent his response letter, Riku went to the post office with hopes of receiving a letter from the brunette. He rushed in, hurrying to his P.O. Box. He threw away just about everything in it, not caring about the magazines and ads (even if he probably ordered some of them.) He grinned as he finally found it, Sora's letter. He wanted to read it in private, so he quickly ran outside, hopped in his car (yes, he's 17 so he can drive and does own a car) and drove home, just barely managing to not speed.

He hurried up into his room, plopping onto his bed with a grin. He looked at the envelope, smiling with a soft blush at the cute stamp….little things like that from Sora were always wonderful. Before even reading the letter he just glanced over it, chuckling at the several '…'s' that the poor boy had written. He almost felt bad that Sora didn't know who he was. Almost.

He started to read the letter, instantly lost at the 'Dear Sam' until he read on and let out a sigh of relief. The boy seemed quite clever to think up such a name. He read through the rest of the letter with a grin, chuckling and looking very proud upon reading that the boy had blushed and gotten flustered when reading his letter. He hoped that such a thing would continue. Once he read the letter once more…he went to reply, of course.

_Dear Sora,  
Awwh, you poor thing. I'm sorry that I'm so difficult to write to, but I'm very happy to receive a letter back from you, that made my day. Nice heart stamp as well. Yes, you may know my gender…and you were correct to guess that I am a male. Well, let's see..I suppose I should ask you some questions so that you have an easier time replying next letter. I'm so kind, right? So, how has your life been recently? Mine would be better if I had you around to keep me company…and to keep me out of trouble. How are Kairi and the others? Yes, I know them too…but don't show any of them my letters, please. I don't want them to find out who I am before you….no offense. Well, I don't want to write on forever…so please write back and we will continue our chat. _

Love,  
…Sam.

He smiled at his work as he read it over again. He had added the bit about not telling his friends or showing them….because honestly, he thought any of them could instantly figure out who he was. Sora was just a…tad….bit oblivious to, well…everything. He could be clever when he wanted to, though.

He took the letter, putting it in an envelope and writing the needed information on it. He wrote his name as 'Sam' this time. He put his stamp as a paupu fruit, hoping that such a stamp might get a blush form him if he noticed it. He realized that he couldn't even see to boy to know if he was blushing or not…but it mattered not. He smiled and went out to his mailbox, sticking the newly written letter inside. He walked back into the house and felt satisfied with himself.

* * *

**Sora **

The same day that Riku had written a reply, Sora had seriously considered contacted the silver-haired boy after so many years. He was tired of just thinking about him. He tried so many ways to talk to him…but didn't go through with any of them. He was afraid of rejection. After not talking for so many years, he figured that the boy had moved on to new things…had better friends. Hell, the popular boy had probably forgotten about poor Sora. That's what he thought, anyway.

He started out with digging up his phone number. He looked everywhere for it, finding his old one everywhere. He finally found his new one and bit his lip. What if it wasn't his phone number anymore? He could have moved again. What if he really didn't remember him? Sora took a deep breath and started to dial the numbers on the paper, very, very slowly. Then, when it came down to the last number…he quickly hung up. He couldn't call, hearing rejection might be the worst type of rejection.

Sora started digging for his address instead. He looked everywhere, though and had no luck with finding it. He collapsed on his bed, almost giving up hope….then remembered email. He rushed over to his computer, opening up his email program. He put in the email address that he hoped the boy still had, then started writing.

_Dear Riku,_

He erased it. Why would he be so formal with his best friend? Even if they hadn't talked in years.

_Hey, Riku! _

Deleted. Too excited…that couldn't be good…maybe. What was he to write to make it sound good. How about just 'Riku'? Yes, that would have to do.

_Riku,_

Well, he had his beginning...but now what was he supposed to write. Oh, yeah, hi…sorry I haven't talked to you in years but I was petrified to talk to my own best friend, so what's up? That would be just weird.

He grumbled and exited out of the program. It was useless, with his lack of confidence when it came to the pretty boy that he missed so much…he would never be able to contact him. He couldn't talk to any of his friends about it either. Why couldn't Riku be around to talk to? Oh right. If Riku was around then he wouldn't need anyone to talk about anything with. He wouldn't need to tell Riku about his problems with the boy moving and such if he was still there.

He let out a sigh and dragged himself back over to his bed, collapsing and burying his head in the pillows. He was praying for another letter from Sam to come soon so that he didn't need to go crazy form thinking about Riku.

* * *

How was that? ; I feel like all of my chapters are too short and not good enough or something…but no one seems to care so far. Hopefully they are alright. So, tell me what you thought and leave some reviews to make me a very, very happy girl. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Question.**  
Should I be adding in lots of details about like…what they do when they aren't writing letters? I plan to add in more things with Cloud and maybe some other characters….but is it annoying to have several chapters with little to none of that? Comments on the would be nice, please. :D

I'm giving a dedication with this chapter. It is randomly dedicated to **Carriles** because she was an unhappy camper about my late chapter. So this one was SPEEDY FAST.  
–gasp-

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Riku **

The day after Riku had sent out his letter, he was awfully bored. Sure, he could have gone out to hang with his buddy Leon or something, but he wasn't in a people-mood…or in the mood to leave his house. So, he decided to dig through some old stuff. He knew that there were still some boxes down in the basement that had never been unpacked…even though it had been years, and he was sure that some of it was his. Plus, there was stuff that they had put down there since moving as well. Yeah, his basement was more of a storing area rather than a room to actually do things in.

He went downstairs, then down another flight of them to reach the basement. He headed towards the back of the room towards the old boxes first. Oh the things he would do to stop being bored. He looked at the box labels to find one of his own.

"Mom's glass things…no…" he murmured to himself, setting the box aside. "Riku's baby stuff…don't want to know.." he sighed, setting that box aside. He did this many more times with plenty of other random boxes, some that probably should have been unpacked. He then found a box that he was very interested in, one in the waaay back on the bottom of a pile. (They had lots of random boxes…some empty, some part full)

As he lifted the box he blew the dust off of it and walked into a more open area of the basement, where he sat down. This box was labeled 'Extra Special Riku Things…to be opened by Riku.' It was written out in Sora's handwriting in big letters. He smiled, remembering that Sora had packed this box for him. They had been sad about his move, but they tried to make things fun. He couldn't believe that he had never opened this box. His mom had probably put it down, meaning to give it to him but forgetting to. He also knew that he didn't know of some of the things in this box, Sora packed some of it secretly.

He was about to open the box when his mom called, apparently home from work because she had forgotten something.

"RIIIIKKKKUUUU?" she shouted, waiting for him to come. He let out a growl but quickly ran upstairs.

"Yes, mom?" he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you down in the basement? You'll get all dusty and gross." She said, looking displeased.

"I'll get a shower when I'm done…why did you call?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, just to let you know that I was home for a few minutes so that I could grab a bite to eat." She replied before turning and walking to the kitchen.

Riku let out a little growl once she was gone. He had been disturbed for something as pointless as that? Well, now he had to wait until she left again so that he could bring the box to his room instead. He let out a little sigh, walking into the living room and turning on the TV to keep himself occupied.

* * *

**Sora **

_The same day…_

Sora half-skipped out to his mailbox. Even when there was no chance of receiving a reply, he would go out to his mailbox and check for a new letter. Today was finally his lucky day, though. He grinned, pulling out the envelope and looking at it. He noticed the paupu fruit stamp and blushed lightly, but he didn't worry about it. He walked inside, running up to his room happily. He plopped down on his bed to read his letter.

He smiled at the letter as he read it, blushing lightly at a few parts. He looked utterly confused about not telling his friends because Sam didn't want them to find out who he was first. How would they find out? He didn't state his name…so if Sora didn't know who it was and couldn't figure it out, how could others? He was a very smart little boy. If it was obvious he could figure it out, correct? Of course!

He walked over to his desk and pulled out some new paper, this paper fancier with dolphins on it (don't ask..?) He pulled out his black pen again and set out to write his new letter.

_Dear Sam,  
Yes. You should feel very bad that I have a hard time replying! I want to be interesting and responsive….not some boring, flustered…thing. I'm glad to at least know your gender, and the name I chose still fits because it is a male and female name. I am very clever, aren't I:P My life's been okay. But, honestly…your letters seem to be the most interesting part of my summer, so keep them coming if you want me to be happy. Er…Kairi and everyone are okay. She still likes to tease me..which I guess you would know that she used to like to do? How are you, mystery man? Hopefully your summer is more interesting than mine, or at least equally…okay. Okay, well write back soon….I reeaalllly look forward to it. _

_-Sora_

_P.S. Sorry if I sound kind of pathetic and needy of letters? Eh heh…_

Sora read over his letter with a shrug. He again figured that it was good enough. He dug through his drawers for a stamp, finally finding one at the bottom. It was an old one though….so it had a Christmas tree on it. Oh well, hopefully 'Mystery Man' liked Christmas. He stuck the stamp to the envelope and then filled out the rest of the information. He skipped back out to the mailbox, sticking his letter in before walking back into his house.

He got hungry, so he decided to make macaroni again. He went into the kitchen, opening the cabinet and finding no macaroni. He pouted and shuffled over to the grocery list, adding onto it, 'LOTS OF MACARONI OR ELSE.' It was a very kind message indeed. He opened the refrigerator, looking through it and deciding he would have to settle for the plain old PB&J. It was amazing that he could think of it as 'plain old' the fact that he ate macaroni at least around once every other day. He would eat it more if he could, too. His mother used to tell him that he was going to turn into macaroni if he didn't stop eating it.

He got out the food he needed, putting his sandwich together and taking it into the living room. He sat down at the TV and started flipping through channels, settling on a channel before eating his sandwich, then his chips. When he finished a little while later, he shut of the TV and put his dishes away. He then went upstairs, planning to find something else to do. Maybe he would try to contact Riku again. Maybe.

* * *

_Heh, heh, heh...I completly ignored the box part for this chapter. WHAT WILL YOU DO? -gasp- You'll have to wait.  
__

* * *

_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**  
_Oh. My. God. I posted chapter 4 the day directly after I posted the third. AND. I didn't have it pre-written. So, for making up my long wait of chapter three, here is chapter four. I want to be loved for this. xP

But seriously, I think I deserve some reviews for this extra work. Please and thank you?


	5. Chapter 5

_Extra Explanation of the day in the last chapter:_

Some stuff came up and Riku still couldn't get that box up into his room.

Sora didn't contact Riku. He was too much of a chicken. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BY NOW?

* * *

_A new day..._

**Riku**

Riku woke up with a yawn the next morning, hearing the doorbell. He looked over at the clock, eyes widening to see that it was 11:30. He usually didn't sleep that long. And his parents would be at work by then so he had to answer the door.

"Damnit! I look like this with my pretty hair all messed up and I have to answer the freaking door?" he grumbled to himself.

DING-DONG

"Damnit." He murmured again, "I'M COMING!" he yelled impatiently. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, for he usually slept in boxers, then he rushed downstairs, opening the door.

Standing there was one of his 'new' friends, Leon.

"You _just_ woke up." He said, not even asking…just stating the fact.

A grumpy, tired, messed up haired Riku mumbled, "Shut up."

"What ever. But could you let me in? I came to escape from Yuffie, but I'm amazed she hasn't found me yet for how long I've been waiting for you to answer your freaking door." he said, in he usual Leon way.

Riku yawned and moved out of the way, letting Leon in before shutting the door.

"Nice hair." Obviously mentioned by Leon.

"Bite me." Pleasant reply from Riku.

"Dude, how long can I stay?" Leon decided to ask.

"Only as long as you absolutely have to." Came the reply.

"You don't look busy." Leon said.

"Well, I'm really busy. Not that it's any of your business." He said.

"What ever. I shouldn't be here too long." Came the final reply.

Leon walked into the living room, knowing his way around the house plenty well. Actually, he had been to the house so many times, at one point practically living there….that it seemed the only reason he even rang the doorbell rather than walking in was because the door was locked,

"I'm going to fix my pretty hair." Riku said with a pout.

"Have fun." Leon replied, lounging on the couch and turning on the television.

So, Riku went up to his room with a sigh. He had wanted to get that box so badly that day, but if Leon stayed there too long…and his mother came home, he wouldn't be getting that box of his.

So, for now he went into his bathroom and brushed all of the knots out of his pretty hair, brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom. He decided that he would stay in his pajamas since only Leon was there, then he went back down stairs.

"How long does it take you to fix your precious hair?" Leon teased to boy.

"I wasn't up there that long, and I was doing other things, and you know it." He replied.

Riku pushed Leon's legs off of the couch so that he could sit down, then found Leon's legs in his lap and pouted….which he did not do often. "Leeoon, stop being a pain!" he whined.

"Well, if you had answered your door quicker than I'd be nicer. But I bet Yuffie is almost here." He said unhappily.

"Well, good. Then I can get you out and two pests can go happily run and play outside." He replied, receiving a glare from Leon.

They sat there in all silence but the television for a few minutes, and then Leon spoke up again.

"Hey, do you remember Cloud?" he asked, even though the blonde, spikey-haired boy had only moved less than a year ago.

"Mmhmm. How could I forget him? You spent three-fourths of your time trying to get into his pants. And if he hadn't moved he probably would have let you, but he was such a tease when it came to you because you wanted him so badly. He was one of the gayest guys I have ever meant. Meaning sexual-preference wise, not as an insult." He said.

"Hey. I could have gotten in his pants…I just wasn't trying hard." He lied, as he had tried plenty hard.

"Mmhmm. Anyways, why are you asking about him?" Riku questioned curiously.

"Well…I don't know if it's just a fake rumor or not, but I think I found out where he moved to." Came the reply.

"Oh? Really? And where would that be?" he asked, still quite curious.

"Destiny Island. I was thinking that maybe we could pay him a visit soon." He said.

Riku's face went red against his will. "Uhm. Maybe we should find out for a fact if he really lives there or not. Like…I might be able to find out. But, you'll have to be patient." He said.

Lucky for Riku, Leon wasn't paying attention to his face, but the TV instead. "Alright. Find out quickly though." He said with a nod. He wanted to see that boy again quite badly.

Anyways, they spent most of the day watching TV, and Riku was disappointed to see he wouldn't be getting his box, as his mother came home early that day.

* * *

**Sora**

The cinnamon-haired boy had woken up early that morning, and decided to get his shower in the morning. He washed up, brushed his teeth and got dressed for the day. He had promised some time ago that on this day he would go to the beach with Cloud.

So, he went downstairs and ate breakfast first. He ate cereal again, though first went to make sure his mom bought more macaroni…which she hadn't yet, which pissed him off.

Anyways, after breakfast, Sora went outside, stretching out and smiling at the fresh air that he hadn't been in for a while. He then started his walk to Cloud's house. When he got there, though…Cloud's mom said that he already went to the beach. Sora let out a sigh, for he could have done far less walking if he had known that.

So, he went to the beach and found that Cloud indeed was there, laying in the sand waiting for him. Once they met up, they spent most of the day there. They played in the sand, and in the water. First they made a sand castle…but they wanted it to be perfect so it took several hours. Then they washed their hands in the ocean before running to Sora's house and eating cereal.

Then they ran back to the beach and played volley ball, one on one. They played several times, but Cloud won almost every time. Sora was never very good at that game.

After playing so many times, they got really tired and laid on the beach, just being silent most of the time and listening to the waves and birds.

Sora eventually turned to the blonde and asked, "Hey Cloud, why don't you ever talk about where you moved from?" he asked curiously.

Cloud shrugged, "I don't want to get sad when I think of some of the friends I miss, I guess." He replied.

"Can you tell me about some of them?" he asked, though he had never even known where the boy moved from.

"Sure. Let's see, well…my two best friends were no doubt…gay, like me.." he started. This made Sora blush, as he never knew for a fact that Cloud was gay.

"At least one of them was, anyway. Leon. He spent most of our time together trying to get in my pants. It was really funny." He said, smirking as Sora blushed more at the story.

"The other one was usually watching it happen or trying to pry Leon off of me. Mmhm. We were all great friends, Me, Leon and---"

"SOOORRRAA, CLOOOUUDD, TIME TOCOME HOME!" came the shout of Sora's mother from Sora's house. He let out a sigh and stood up, "Tell me more later, okay?" he asked with a smile.

Cloud nodded and then they were off to their separate homes.

That night, Sora tried the whole contacting-Riku thing. Again.

He kind of got farther, kind of. He got the phone number, very, very slowly dialing the phone again.

He made it to the last number.

He slowly put the phone to his ear.

It rang once.

And Sora slammed the phone down.

"Sora? Are you okay! I heard a loud bang!" his mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back, though his heart was racing faster than it ever had before. He let out a groan and curled up on his bed with a pout. Why couldn't he do it?

* * *

**Riku**

Back at Riku's house, his phone rang. He was about to go pick it up when it stopped. He shrugged, figuring that it was someone who realized they had the wrong number.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**

I'm such an evil girl. I still haven't let you know about the box, and I made Sora's mom cut off Cloud right before he could mention Riku...AND I made Sora still a chicken when he almost talked to Riku.

But you still love me. And you know it.

So leave me reviews?

And you'll get cookies?

And the next chapter won't take as long, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh. I've been really bad at keeping my promises to everyone who reads my story….so sorry. I guess my head has just been I other places lately…so let's try and get a good chapter here, and more to soon follow.

I hope you're all still reading.**

* * *

Riku **

Riku woke up earlier the next morning, glad that he hadn't over slept. He was happier that Leon wasn't waiting for him to answer his door, though. He crawled out of bed and got dressed, as well as got ready for the day.

Then it clicked…his letter from Sora should be there. He rushed downstairs and outside, pulling the mail out of his mailbox, only to be tackled to the ground by Yuffie.

"Ugh.." he groaned, looking up to see an overly-happy Yuffie on top of him, and a smirking Leon not too far behind. Leon probably thought he was getting back at him for the previous day when it took him too long to answer the door.

"You look awfully excited to be getting the mail. Expecting a letter? Who from? Are you going to write them back? I wanna see!" Yuffie rambled to him.

Riku blinked, "Yuffie, get off me. I'm not expecting a letter, I'm just getting the mail." He lied.

Yuffie pouted, grabbing the mail from him and flipping through the letters. She found one addressed to Sam. "Um…Riku, either you have family I don't know about….or someone is a moron and sent a letter to someone named Sam to your house." she said.

Riku snatched the mail back from Yuffie, "You know, you need to stay out of other peoples mail and business…and you need to get off of me!" he said, looking happier once she finally got off of him.

"Leon tells me you can find out where Cloud lives! I want to go visit him…have you found him? Take me with you! Pleaaassee..." he begged with a little pout.

"I still need to look into it, Yuffie…and we'll see about you coming, alright?" he said, though Leon was standing in the background making movements that clearly meant that he did not want her to come.

"Let's go to the beach, Riku! You can read your mail later. I want to play!" she said, and Riku was really wishing that she wasn't so hyper.

"Here, you guys can go to the beach now. I have to go eat breakfast…then I'll be there when I'm done, okay?" he asked, praying that they'd leave so that he could reply to his letter.

"No!" he said with a smile, grabbing Leon's hand and pulling him towards the house. She looked back to Riku, "We'll watch TV and wait while you eat breakfast!" he said with a big grin while Leon let out a groan and tried to pull away.

Riku sighed and followed them. Now his letter and his box would be set aside. Why did he ever become friends with anyone but Sora? If his only friend was Sora…he wouldn't be having this problem! He followed them inside, though and left the mail on the table…except for his letter which he took upstairs real quick as Leon and Yuffie were cuddled up on the couch watching TV. Yuffie was cuddling, anyway.

Yuffie knew clearly well that Leon was as gay as possible….but she still treated him as though they were going out or something.

Riku came back downstairs and went into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal, figuring that he probably should since that's what he said he'd be doing. He ate his food then came out of the kitchen, "Do we have to go to the beach? I don't really feel like it today." He said.

Leon let out a groan as he heard that though, apparently knowing what would come out of Yuffie's mouth.

"Great! Let's go to the mall!" she said, turning off the TV and pulling up Leon, followed by going to grab Riku and drag them both out the door. "This'll be so much fun! Shopping together…it's far better than the beach. Great idea, Riku!" she said happily.

Leon groaned, "Yeah Riku, great idea." He said, shooting a glare at the boy.

Riku was thinking that maybe he should bring Yuffie if they went to Destiny Island. Then he could leave her there, positive that she would get along with Kairi and Selphie famously.

* * *

**Sora**

Speaking of Kairi and Selphie, they were currently dragging along Sora, Cloud, and Tidus to the mall. And they hadn't even said they didn't want to go to the beach…the two girls just declared that that's where they were all going.

So, it seemed that a bunch of similar kids on two different islands would be sopping at their malls…even if most members in both groups opposed to it.

Kairi dragged Sora into plenty of stores that he didn't want to go into. She dressed him up in all of the clothes from the boy section that she thought were adorable, though Sora thought differently. He figured it was better than her dressing him in girly clothes, though…as she had tried that one before.

Sora got home much later than he would have liked, and went upstairs for a little while and deciding to try and contact Riku again. He picked up the phone, slowly dialing the numbers of Riku's house he had found once more. It rang.

_Once._

_Twice._

He still hadn't hung up, determined to stay on this time.

_Three times._

_Four times._

"Hey there!"

Sora was just about to try and answer at the sound of Riku's voice…when it continued.

"You have reached the Masaki's and we can't answer your call right now…but it would be awesome if you left us a message at the beep, bye!" the message finished.

**BEEP.**

Sora froze. He wanted to leave a message so badly…but as his mouth opened to take a breat and speak no words came out.

"_SOOOORRRRAAAA!_" yelled his mother from downstairs to call him for dinner, and right after she called he quickly hung up the phone.

So, there would be a message on Riku's answering machine with silence, a deep breath, and a faint yell of Sora's name.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku got home that night far later than he would have liked. Mall for hours….then deciding to eat something, then Yuffie deciding they should go watch the sunset, then playing on the beach in the dark. He had missed dinner and his parents were already in bed as they had to go to work early the next day.

Riku went and grabbed the plate of food that had been left for him from dinner. He just wanted to sleep, but figured that he should eat first. He put the food in the microwave to heat up, then walked into the living room…noticing the blinking answering machine on the table. He walked over with a yawn, pressing the play button.

There were a few calls from telemarketers and people no one in his family knew or cared about….but the last message was quite interesting to Riku. So interesting that he had to listen more than once.

Silence.

_Deep Breath._

**Someone yelling.**

He couldn't make up the yelling the first or second time, so he tried again…listening closely.

Silence.

_Deep Breath._

…then what he could have sworn was a yell of **Sora's name**.

He shook his head; no…he was just tired and imagining things.

He went into the kitchen as he heard the microwave beep and ate his food. He then went up to his room and changed, wanting to sleep more than ever…but deciding that he had to reply to Sora's letter. He read it over with a yawn before getting out a pen and paper.

_Dear Sora,_

_You're always interesting to me, no matter what you write, though you will always be a flustered 'thing' as well, dear. I love your letters as well, and I'm still so happy you replied. So happy that I'm replying late at night right now, no matter how much I want to sleep…just so you can get my letter and continue to be happy. I'm so loving. And you don't sound pathetic or needy, just as adorable as always, don't worry._

_Now I have a different kind of question for you, one from my friend actually. He doesn't know about you, but he asked me a question that I told him I'd find out…and I figure that you might know. So, here it goes. My friend wanted to know if anyone named Cloud lives on Destiny Island. He's pretty tall, hair almost like yours but blonde…and he's probably one of the most gay (as in sexual preference) people alive. Do you know if he lives there, or the area? I think my friend wants us to visit him…so who knows, maybe if he lives there I'll get to see you sooner than I had expected._

_Talk to you later._

_Love,  
Sam_

He found an envelope and a stamp, putting it all together before going outside to the mailbox and putting it in to guarantee it'd be sent out by the next morning. He then went inside and locked the door, going upstairs to sleep…and promising himself that he would go and get that box no later than then next day.

* * *

**Reviews?**

I'd still like some new reviews please. Any character you really want to see in this? Maybe...just maybe you'll see if you ask. It depends on who and how much I feel like thinking at the time. :P

Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter...and maybe I'll get a new one up tomorrow or within the next week!

I love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright. Again it's been a while…but I partly blame it on my friend. I told her to repeatedly remind me and force me to update…but apparently she's as unreliable as I am when it comes to this. I'll really have to start trying harder to force myself…or find a friend to force me. Or you guys will have to comment me demanding me to update or you'll hunt me down or something…I don't know.

School is coming for me, though…so I might be delayed, might not be…we'll see.

* * *

That above message and a long part of this fan fiction I wrote on August 31. Then it just sat there. And I kept telling myself to do it…and I never did.

So I'm really, really, really sorry and hope you guys will still read this. I know what it's like to wait for a fan fiction you enjoy…it drives me absolutely crazy and I hate it. Yet I keep doing it to anyone who is actually still reading this. So, again I'm sorry and I will try as hard as I can to post more often.

* * *

**Sora**

A spiky-haired brunette woke up to the phone ringing on his nightstand the next morning. He groaned, reaching over and picking it up, mumbling a cranky, "What?!" into the phone…not a morning person after such a horrid previous day.

"My, my…aren't we cranky this morning?" came the sound of Cloud's voice through the phone.

"Mmf. You woke me up after an entire day with Kairi and Selphie and the mall yesterday. Of course I'm cranky. What do you want?!" he grumbled unhappily.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the beach with Tidus and me today." He said, waiting curiously to see if the brunette would or not.

"Eh..maybe. Let me wake up a little more…and eat and get dressed…and then if I feel like it I'll meet you there." He replied, decided that it better be good enough for the blonde, as he wasn't getting any better reply.

"Alright. Hope to see you there…" came Cloud's reply before there was a click of the male hanging up.

Sora hung up as well and rolled over, snuggling into the blankets for a few minutes before sitting up with a little yawn, rubbing his eyes a bit. He eventually got up and started to get ready, figuring that there would be nothing better to do than go to the beach. He shouldn't be receiving a letter that day anyway…and he was a little afraid of trying to contact Riku again.

-----

While Sora was getting ready, Cloud and Tidus were already down at the beach talking and playing in the sand.

"I wonder if you and Sora would get along with my two friends Leon and Riku..." he said to Tidus.

"Riku?" the other boy asked, looking at Cloud curiously. "…Riku who?" he asked.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Riku Masaki…why do you ask?" he questioned.

"You didn't know? Riku used to live on this island. I was pretty good friends with him…but he was better friends with Sora and Kairi. Especially Sora." He said with a nod.

"…You don't say…" he said before questioning, "Exactly how good of friends are you talking?" he asked curiously.

"I'm almost surprised that they hadn't gone out, honestly. I mean…I'm not gay…but I could definitely tell that Riku seemed rather fond of Sora. Usually he seems to be the guy to take what he wants when he wants it…but he never seemed to act like that towards Sora. It was like he was waiting to see if Sora was actually interested or something." He said wit a little shrug. "But then Riku moved…and I don't think that they're even in contact anymore." He said.

"Hmm..interesting." he said curiously again. "Alright…don't tell Sora I know Riku, or that we were talking about him…but if Sora shows then ask him questions about Riku…like the contact thing and such.." he said, not letting Tidus in on his thoughts.

Tidus shrugged again, "Whatever." He said.

Now, Cloud was as gay as gay could be as mentioned before…and he thought Sora was adorable and wouldn't mind getting in his pants. But…he felt the need to try and get Riku back to the island and get them together. Maybe it was because he was being nice…or maybe it was because he wanted Riku to bring Leon with him. He wasn't sure yet.

-----

Sora showed up a little while after their chat, seeming to be a bit more awake and a lot less cranky. "Hey guys…" he said to his friends.

They looked up at him from the sand-man they were trying to build. "Hey Sora…" they mumbled, not seeming interested in anything but their failing sand man.

"Wow. I sure am glad I came to the beach to hang out with the friends that don't want to see me." He replied with one of his cute, trademark pouts.

Cloud looked up, "Sora! Sorry…we're trying to make a sand man. It's not working. Want to help?" he asked the boy.

Sora nodded and walked over to them curiously. "Well…you guys are using hardly any water. How are you going to get the sand to stick together?" he asked.

"But we don't want the sand to stick together too much..." Cloud replied.

Sora rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get more water." He said, grabbing a bucket and heading for the ocean.

**

* * *

Riku**

Aqua colored eyes opened a bit, and their owner let out a little yawn. Riku sat up a bit and stretched with yet another yawn as he decided then and there that he wasn't leaving the house that day, and he wasn't letting any of his friends into his house.

He got up and put on some pajamas…as he had been sleeping in boxers….then he went downstairs. He first when and made sure the door was locked…then went around the house closing all of the windows and blinds. He guaranteed that if Leon stopped by and couldn't get in…he'd later accuse Riku of staying locked up in the house to watch lots of gay porn or something.

Riku wasn't, though. He wanted that old, unpacked box with Sora's writing all over it…he wanted to know what Sora had packed in that very special box a few years before. Sure, they hadn't been all that young…but knowing Sora…that box was probably rather childish.

He went into the kitchen first, though…as his stomach was demanding food before he dared to do anything else.

He decided to heat up some waffles in the toaster, getting them out once they were done, putting them on a plate and smothering them with syrup before eating them and finally making his stomach happy. He afterwards got him a glass to drink before cleaning up his dishes.

Feeling satisfied he started to head towards the basement. He was about halfway down the stairs when the phone rang. He almost ignored it, but decided to run upstairs and listen to the answering machine to see if they'd leave a message…as he didn't want to answer. It ended up being Leon, asking where he was and sounding pissed. Riku finished listening before heading downstairs again.

Then the phone rang. Again. This time he had been so much closer to the bottom of the stairs…but he trudged back up the flight of stairs to listen to the message again. It was Leon.

"Riku! Where the hell are you?! I'm close to your house and it looks all closed up…and I'm about to come knock on your door so I'm getting off my cell phone…" he finished, hanging up.

Riku rushed upstairs and sat in the hallway before the banging on the door started.

"RIKU ANSWER THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" He yelled through the door. He then called Riku's cell phone.

Riku let out a groan, thinking of an excuse before answering it. In a hushed voice he said, "Hello?" sounding very curious as if he didn't know it was Leon or what he wanted.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He heard once more from the phone.

"Shh!!! Leon…I had to go to work with mom today. I don't know why. But she's in a meeting and I'm in the corner of that room. I have to go…I'll call you when I get home..." he lied in a hushed voice.

Leon sounded grumpy before hanging up, and then Riku listened to the sound of footsteps leaving. He rushed back down the stairs and started heading for the basement again when his house phone rang once more. He went to the top step and listened to the message.

"RIKU YOU BASTARD! I SAW YOUR SHADOW WALK BY THE CURTAINS. WAIT LONGER BEFORE LEAVING YOUR HIDING SPOT IF YOU EXPECT TO HIDE FROM ME!!!" Came a pissed Leon from the answering machine…he clearly didn't want to spend another day with Yuffie.

((A/N: Can you tell I'm just trying to make it take forever and ever for Riku to get to that box? xP ))

Riku grumbled and went back upstairs. He unplugged the phone and the answering machine, then took his cell phone from his pocket, turned it off and left in on the kitchen table before heading towards the basement again.

Finally, without interruptions…he made it down into the basement. He found his box right where he had left it, and blew a little more dust off of it before rushing upstairs with it. He had to know what was inside. He started running up the stairs to the top floor when he heard someone knocking on the door again, but he ignored it. By the angry banging...it was certainly Leon again. He went and locked himself in his room. He put the box on the floor, sitting beside it and taking in a deep breath. For some reason his heart was beating fast, like this box was making him nervous or something.

He reached forward to start removing the tape.

* * *

**Sora**

Sora, Cloud and Tidus's sandman was starting to turn out much better, though their hands were getting all gross and covered in wet sand from building it. Not that they cared. Cloud gave Tidus a demanding look, clearly wanting him to start questioning Sora about Riku. Tidus rolled his eyes, but listened to the commanding eyes anyway.

"Hey Sora…Selphie was forcing me to look through a bunch of older pictures the other day…you know, of all of us, minus Cloud and plus Riku.." he said before continuing, "And you know…it just made me wonder. When did you last talk to Riku? Recently? I haven't really talked to him much…but you were closer with him, so I figured you had." He said with a shrug.

Sora flushed slightly, looking to the side. "No…I really haven't talked to him much since he moved…" he said, sounding ashamed. "We talked a few rimes when he first left…but then it just stopped. I don't know why…" he said.

"Why don't you just call him now?" Tidus asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well, I would…but I'm afraid it would be too awkward. I mean…what could I possibly day after not talking to him for so long?" he asked, still barely looking at Tidus.

"It can't be that hard.." Tidus continued, "I mean…you miss him, don't you?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Of course I miss him, Tidus! He was my best friend, I spent every single day with him, anytime I learned something new or was proud of myself, or was upset, or anything a kid usually went to their parents for first…I went to Riku first. Of course I miss him.." he repeated. Sora's face was flushed now, feeling that he said too much.

Tidus said no more, and Cloud was looking proud of himself. Cloud was positive that Sora used to have a major crush on his friend, and that he still did. He really needed to get Riku to come for a visit…then find some way to push them together alone. Maybe somehow turn it into something romantic and force them into it…even if it would be awkward for them.

Cloud could still be a little evil when he was planning to be nice, apparently.

He didn't speak about their conversation though…and for the rest of the afternoon they all finished building their sandman. They had little conversations as they did so, and when they finished they all headed home to get showers. They decided that they would meet up an hour later and go get dinner together or something, though.

* * *

**Reviews?**  
I know a lot of you may be angry or hate me right now…for waiting far too many months to update…then delaying the box again. And I understand that. But I would still greatly appreciate it if you could forgive me and if you would review this for me. I love all you that read this and review, it makes my day.

And again, I promise I will try much harder to update more often.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. It's getting really difficult for you guys to accept my apologies I'm sure…but I really am beyond sorry that it keeps taking me so long. I hate it when people take long to update…and here I am again not posting until 5 months after the last time. Almost half a year not hat I think about it. That's absolutely awful and again, I'm sorry…but hopefully you guys forgive me. Right now at 11:50 AM on Saturday, April 28th I'm going to sit here and type up hopefully more than one chapter for all of you, and then update soon.

Alright…enough with the rambling apologies and on with the story!

* * *

**Sora**

Sora had returned home after building the sandman with Tidus and Cloud, and got a shower as planned. The entire time he washed himself…his mind was spinning with thoughts of Riku more than ever. After talking to Tidus about him, answering awkward questions, etc…it was difficult not to think of him. How could he not talk to his dear friend for so long? But he knew that it was true that it would be far too awkward if he contacted him now. Really, over two years of no contact…he still couldn't figure out how they had done that. They had always been the best of friends, right? Sora had adored Riku, loved spending every moment with him. Did Riku not like that, did Riku want him out of his life? He was thinking far too much.

After showering and getting dressed, he had realized that he still had some time before he would go out to dinner with his friends. He was beyond relieved to find a letter from Sam on the table when he went downstairs and found the mail. He really needed a distraction while he waited for dinner. He opened it up to read what it said:

_Dear Sora,_

_You're always interesting to me, no matter what you write, though you will always be a flustered 'thing' as well, dear. I love your letters as well, and I'm still so happy you replied. So happy that I'm replying late at night right now, no matter how much I want to sleep…just so you can get my letter and continue to be happy. I'm so loving. And you don't sound pathetic or needy, just as adorable as always, don't worry._

_Now I have a different kind of question for you, one from my friend actually. He doesn't know about you, but he asked me a question that I told him I'd find out…and I figure that you might know. So, here it goes. My friend wanted to know if anyone named Cloud lives on Destiny Island. He's pretty tall, hair almost like yours but blonde…and he's probably one of the most gay (as in sexual preference) people alive. Do you know if he lives there, or the area? I think my friend wants us to visit him…so who knows, maybe if he lives there I'll get to see you sooner than I had expected._

_Talk to you later._

_Love,  
Sam_

He read it over a few times, wondering how Sam and Sam's friend knew Cloud. He also wondered if maybe he showed Cloud these letters…would Cloud be able to tell him who it was simply by the handwriting or style of writing? He just might have to investigate that further. He shook that ut of his mind for a moment, though so he could reply to the one person that made him truly happy this summer. Mystery-man.

_Dear Sam, _

_You always manage to make me blush when you write to me…even if I'm the only one who truly knows it, it's still extremely embarrassing. I'm glad that you always find me to be interesting…and that you don't think I'm too pathetic or needy. I still think so, though. I would have replied sooner…but my friends pulled me away so I didn't even get the chance to notice I had received a letter._

_Cloud? Yeah…I know Cloud. I know him very well, actually. He's one of my best friends…maybe the best now that R—sorry, never mind. You don't need to be hearing about the past from me, I'm sure you know some of it anyway…so yeah. Never mind. But yes, Cloud lives right down the street from me. Does that mean that you and your friend were friends with him? Who is your friend? I could ask Cloud about him or something if you want…maybe even about a visit. I'd love to meet you as soon as possible. I'd give you his phone number…but I probably shouldn't. If you know him then your probably know his cell phone number anyway._

_Well, I actually have to go meet Cloud and some others for dinner…so I have to end this letter. But I hope to her from you soon._

_-Sora_

He sealed his letter in and envelope, addressed it, and sent it off to Sam once more. He then returned to his house to get dressed and get his coat, heading out to meet his friends.

* * *

**Riku**

Finally, without interruptions…he made it down into the basement. He found his box right where he had left it, and blew a little more dust off of it before rushing upstairs with it. He had to know what was inside. He started running up the stairs to the top floor when he heard someone knocking on the door again, but he ignored it. By the angry banging...it was certainly Leon again. He went and locked himself in his room. He put the box on the floor, sitting beside it and taking in a deep breath. For some reason his heart was beating fast, like this box was making him nervous or something.

He reached forward to start removing the tape.

His fingers were trembling, he didn't know if he'd be able to get it open with ease when he was so nervous…but he managed. He put the tape to the side with far too much care, as though it were sacred tape, and then took one last deep breath. His shaky hands moved to open the box as he peeked inside. There were plenty of things filing up this box, but the first thing he saw was what took up most of the top, a letter which on the envelope was demanding that he read it before looking at anything inside. He opened up the letter and read:

_RIKU!!!_

_I can't believe you're moving. What am I going to do without you? I mean sure, we have other friends I could be with…but it just won't be the same. You're my very best friend, Riku…you always will be. Don't forget that, okay? And most importantly, don't forget about me…or I'll have to hunt you down…and do…something to you. SO I HAVEN'T PLANNED IT OUT COMPLETELY YET. YOU SHUSH._

Riku couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to read, this certainly sounded like how he had always remembered Sora being:

_Yes. So here is my box of super-amazing things that I felt you needed. Some of them belong to you…that I just stole from other boxes and put in mine, and some things are special things from me. And I wrapped all of them in wrapping paper, or newspaper, or any other paper-related substance I could find so you can only see one thing at a time. Hehe. I hope you have fun with this box and appreciate all of my hard work…I mean really, this box took me ages. I expect to get a happy 'Thank You!!!' phone call, or email, or letter. Yes, a letter! I love letters. But it doesn't have to be a letter. You know, whatever. And I'm not rambling. Seriously. I'm not._

_Well, I didn't want this letter to end…because I feel like it's a goodbye letter. But I don't want it to be. I mean…you're leaving...but we'll still see each other…we'll still talk. I don't want to ever have to say a final goodbye to you, okay? So make sure you contact me everyday. Or if your busy at least every other day…and at the very, very least it must be once a week. I'll probably call or write everyday whether you answer or not…because I don't know how long I can last without talking to my best friend._

_So I'll talk to you soon!_

_Love, Your bestestestestest friend EVER,  
Sora_

This letter had been over a page long, as when he was that age he had an obsession with writing rather large. Riku felt his heart sink as he read it, though…it made him beyond sad. He hadn't given him his 'Thank You!' call, or email, or letter…or anything. He hadn't even remembered that the box existed. He hadn't even called, emailed…or technically written for any reason. Not including the Sam letters, as they weren't really from him. How could he do that to his 'bestestestestest friend EVER'? He felt terrible. Though, then again…Sora hadn't contacted him either. So he really shouldn't feel that bed, right? That was probably bad thinking…but he couldn't help himself. Sure, Sora hadn't gotten his thank you…but he hadn't kept his promise to contact him everyday. It seemed that he really was trying to find out how long he could last without speaking to him…2 years was a damn good record. Sora hadn't forgotten about him, had he? Or gotten a new best friend…like Tidus? Or…if he in fact lived there, Cloud?!

Now Riku was the one thinking too much. He took in a deep breath and released it, telling himself to calm down and figure out what was inside this box full of randomly shaped, wrapped objects. He picked one up and started to open it.

* * *

**Sora**

Sora got to Cloud's house, and then they walked to Tidus's house where Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, and one or two others were all waiting for them. They immediately headed off through the night to go to a nearby restaurant. They were capable of driving, but they really did enjoy just walking along this island.

Now Sora thought this would be a fun night that would get his mind off of Riku…but all because of Cloud, he was apparently incorrect. Cloud had called Tidus and told him to tell the others to start poking and prodding about Riku at dinner…without mentioning that Clod knew him. Cloud couldn't help but want to get as much information as he possibly could get, plus…everyone knew that Riku and Sora had definitely been in love, just in major denial.

They arrived at the restaurant and got seated at a large table, all looking at the menus to see what they wanted to eat while they talked about their days. They ordered their dinner before it was time for Sora to be driven crazy by questions.

"So, Sora..." Kairi started, "I haven't talked to Riku in ages. After him not accepting my crush on him since he had feelings for someone else…I guess I just wasn't as good of friends with him since it was rather awkward. But you two were always best of friends, I'm sure you've already spoken to him today, how is he?" she asked innocently.

Sora's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed, and he looked rather ashamed. "I actually haven't spoken to him in a while.." he said softly.

Selphie decided to join in the conversation, "Really? How long? I'm sure it's only ben a week or two, right? That seems like it would be ages for you. Maybe you should call him when you get home." She suggested.

"Not two weeks, Selph…two years..." he said even more quietly than before.

"TWO YEARS?!?!" Kairi exclaimed…she honestly hadn't expected that one at all.

"What is this? 'Lets-ask-Sora-about-Riku day? You two are the second and third people to ask me about him…Tidus asked me earlier." He said with a little frown.

"No, it's not 'ask about Riku day' or whatever…we just can't help but wonder how he's been. We all feel guilty about not talking to him…but man, we can't feel that bad anymore after finding out that his best friend hasn't talked to him in so long." Selphie said.

"Shut up, Selphie! It's none of your business! And it's not like he's tried to contact me, anyways!" he said, "And I could have lot his phone number….but I didn't move, Riku has been calling me all of his life…so he couldn't have lost mine! So it's not my fault!" he exclaimed, more so trying to get himself to believe that.

"But Sora, you _love_ him!" Kairi exclaimed without even thinking about it.

Sora's cheeks flushed deeply in embarrassment, "What?! I do not love him. I don't. What would make you think that?!" he asked.

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Oh really, Sora. The entire town knows it. You used to follow him around like a lost puppy.."

"Your eyes would light up more than ever when he was around.." Kairi added.

"And though I'm a guy, and I don't care about any of this…you smiled so much sweeter and brighter to him then you ever have to anyone else..." Tidus cautiously added.

Sora stood up, "I don't have to listen to this. You guys are being ridiculous, I'm leaving." He said, grabbing his things.

"Sora, you're the one being ridiculous! You haven't been the same since he moved…and the fact that you haven't spoken to him is probably the main reason!" Kairi said.

"Goodbye, thanks for ruining my night. It was a blast." Sora said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"JUST CALL HIM!" Kairi and Selphie yelled together at his retreating back.

* * *

Woo. New chapter. And the box has been opened! Hopefully all of you have forgiven me and are willing to keep reading and reviewing. I'll get a new chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow…though reviews would certainly make the new-chapter process go quicker. Even if I don't deserve them…they really are what make me continue to write. So, leave me a review. You can yell at me in it, but as well as yelling at me…please let me know what you think of the new chapter. Please and Thank You! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey look! A new chapter by the deadline that I actually promised you! And I did it without getting any reviews. Though I'm still hoping for some reviews, incase you were wondering. On with the story…

* * *

**Sora**

Sora practically stomped home, mumbling under his breath about what a horrible night it had been, how Kairi and Selphie and everyone were wrong and they had no clue what they were talking about. He never looked like that around Riku...it wasn't obvious he had feelings for him…all lies. They were just trying to make him angry, right. That's exactly what happened.

He got into the house, and completely forgetting about the fact that he needed to eat, he stomped past the kitchen and up to his room. He closed and locked his door, flopping down onto his bed with a pout. He kept trying to think that they were wrong, just trying to make him angry…but their words kept running through his head.

'_Ridiculous…like a puppy...eyes lit up…smile so bright…'_

He kept hearing these little phrases, reminding him of what they said…making him wonder if it was all true.

'_Love….love….love….you __**love**__ him…'_

He heard the word 'Love' in his head far too many times. He had never thought about such a thing. He knew that he adored Riku….he wanted to be with him ever-so-badly, he liked him far more than others. But could he really, truly **love** someone who he hadn't spoken to in years? He wasn't so sure about that.

Sora let out a groan, covering his head with a pillow with hopes of the voices leaving his head. All that it proved to do, though…was leave something new ringing in his ears.

'_Two years?!?!...call him…call him…__JUST CALL HIM!'_

He couldn't get away from the voices of his friends. The voices that were probably right. But he was so afraid…he didn't know what he could say to him after not talking for so long. He didn't even know if Riku liked him or wanted to talk to him ever again. Sure, he could probably figure that out by simply calling him….but he'd much rather know such information before trying to contact him. He wished that he hadn't answered that letter from Sam earlier…he could really use that sort of distraction right then.

Sora leaned over to his nightstand, opening it up and finding a picture of him and Riku together after a long day at the beach. He closed the drawer and put their happy picture where he could see it. He then laid curled up with his pillow and just looked at it with a frown, wishing it would tell him what to do.

He could really use his childhood bear…Mr. Snuggles…right then. But he didn't have him anymore, and could only hope that the bear was living a happier life than he was.

* * *

**Riku**

He took in a deep breath and released it, telling himself to calm down and figure out what was inside this box full of randomly shaped, wrapped objects. He picked one up and started to open it.

"So that's where that got to!" he exclaimed as he opened the first thing in the box. It was a t-shirt. It was a very simple shirt, just plain black with a bit of yellow running around the edge of the sleeve and the neck line…but it had always been Riku's favorite shirt. It had actually originally been a birthday present from Sora, and then Riku wore it constantly. He liked the way it looked, and it was very comfortable. After he moved…it disappeared and he had wondered if he had forgotten to pack it.

He held up it against him and frowned a little, it seemed like it probably wasn't going to fit anymore. Oh well, he wouldn't dispose of it. He gently folded it up and reached for a new item to open up. He felt like this was some kid of strange and rare Christmas.

The next 'present' he shook before opening, just as a little kid might do, and he heard it rattle, making him give it a puzzled look. He opened it out and laughed lightly as he found it was a box of the macaroni that Sora always used to make. It was likely expired by then, though.

The next thing opened turned out to be a shoe box….but it was a shoe box that Riku noticed immediately. It was where him and Sora had always kept their special 'treasures' when they were little. He opened it up to find lots and lots of sea shells, bottle caps, safe and pretty pieces of glass, coral, plenty of things that were really useless…but fun to look at back then and now simply a sweet memory to have.

The next 'gift' opened was a movie…The Lion King. This Disney movie was one that he and Sora had sat around watching many, many, many nights…as it was Sora's favorite and he always demanded that they watch it. Riku would die just to get the chance to watch this movie with Sora again. He always enjoyed watching it because it was sweet to watch Sora get all upset, sad…but adorable. He cried every single time that Mufasa died…and would occasionally curl up against Riku and refuse to watch. He could remember teasing Sora about it when they were little, but after a while he stopped and just let Sora cry, thinking that it was unbelievably sweet.

The next thing he found was a CD…that actually wasn't labeled, which was strange for Sora. Riku got up and put the CD in, not listening to every song…but just flipping through them and smiling at memories. They were all songs that Sora and him and listened to while growing up. He'd have to sit and listen to the entire CD later.

Other less-important things that filled the box were a few other clothing items, movies, CDs, very old video games, etc. They were things that were a part of his and Sora's past, but not the most important parts.

He could understand why the last two items were in the bottom of the box…as he could certainly understand that they were meant to be opened last. Two years before now he would just think that they were unbelievably sweet things to pack…now he still did think that, but they made him beyond guilty.

The first one he opened was in very pretty, shiny paper with a bow wrapped around it, and he couldn't help but wonder what was so special about it, or why it was so oddly shaped. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

It was Mr. Snuggles.

Mr. Snuggles was Sora's bear…Sora had owned this bear all of his life, slept with him every night. In fact, Sora couldn't sleep without this bear. If he forgot to bring him to a sleepover, he'd have to run home or get his mom to bring him over or he'd get absolutely no sleep. You could tell how loved the bear was by its slightly beaten condition…Sora had been through everything with this bear. For a while Riku had teased him about this bear as well, but head eventually given up and let him care for it as much as he wanted. Along with the bear, there was a note wrapped around his neck which Riku removed and read.

_Dear Riku, _

_I know you were never the biggest fan of Mr. Snuggles…but you eventually learned to get over it and how much the bear meant to me. It's going to take me a little while to get used to sleeping without him…but I think you need him more than me._

_Okay, okay…this sounds beyond corny. But you're moving to a new place, and even if you are a little old for stuffed bears…I thought you might need a friend...one from the past that you could actually bring with you on the trip. Someone to get you through living in a new place without all of your old friends. Also, I want Mr. Snuggles to help you remember me…and you having him will definitely make you remember me, I'm sure. Please take good care of him…_

_-Sora_

Riku usually wasn't one to cry about things…but he could actually feel tears in his eyes from this. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him…and poor Mr. Snuggles; he had been stuck in a box in the basement for two years. Sora certainly wouldn't appreciate that. Riku ran a hand over Mr. Snuggles fur and put the bear in his lap before reaching for the last item in the box.

Sora unwrapped the 'gift' to first find yet another letter…which was on top of the item.

_Dear Riku, _

_This is an album of pictures and drawings and notes passed in school, and any other memory I had. I've actually been putting it together for several years now…and I had planned to continue putting it together as we grow up, but I thought it would be best to send it with you on your move. I made sure I had copies of all of the things in here, and then finished putting it together so you can remember me._

_I seem to have an obsession with you remembering me, huh? I know you wouldn't forget me…we've already promised to talk and visit as much as possible. Oh well, I guess it's just a 'Just incase' sort of situation. Plus, I don't want you to forget any details about the island, or our school, or our friends, or me._

_I hope you enjoy this!_

_-Sora_

With Mr. Snuggles still sitting in his lap, Riku opened the album and started looking through the pictures. It certainly did give him quite a look into his past, as the pictures started with they were only 3 or 4 years old. There were pictures of them on the beach playing in the sand, in the ocean, fighting with their wooden swords, playing volleyball, running around with their other friends, racing. There were pictures of school, their classrooms, teachers, students, projects. There were pictures of their houses, their friend's houses, there were notes from school, emails and IM conversations, drawings by himself, Sora, and other friends. There were certainly tons and tons of time put into this album…and it had tears in his eyes again.

How could he have gone through these two years without talking to Sora and his other friends? Had Sora been sleeping well without his beloved bear? All of this had Riku desperately wanting contact with Sora as himself instead of just as Sam.

He started to put all of the items neatly back in the box…except for the album and the bear which he put on his bed, where he then sat down. He bit his lip, wondering if he should get contact with Sora. He could do it and not tell him yet that he's Sam, and continue the Sam thing as well. After all…Sora would get even more of a surprise to later discover it was him. He assumed.

He just wasn't sure if he could actually go through with calling him.

* * *

**Sora**

After lying curled up on his bed for what felt like years, Sora decided that he was going to call Riku. He had to. It was the only thing to do. He wasn't doing it because is friends told him to…no, he was definitely only doing it because he wanted to. It didn't matter what his friends thought. Right.

Sora picked up the phone, his hand shaking slightly, and he picked up Riku's new number. He started to slowly dial the phone…

* * *

**Riku**

It didn't take long for Riku to decide that he had to call Sora. He didn't know what he'd say, what they'd talk about, or how to explain himself for not calling or contacting him for over 2 years…but oh well. He had to call.

He picked up the phone and started to dial the number that he used to dial multiple times a day.

It rang the first time.

* * *

**Sora**

As he finished dialing, it rang for a first time.

* * *

**Riku**

Second time.

* * *

**Sora**

Second time.

* * *

**Riku**

Third time.

* * *

**Sora**

Third time.

* * *

**Riku**

BEEPBEEPBEEP. The busy signal. The damn busy signal. Riku was in shock and slowly lowered and hung up the phone. He finally had gotten the courage up to call Sora…and he gets the damn busy signal. How could such a thing happen?

Clearly unhappy and unwilling to try again, he threw his phone against the wall and curled up with Mr. Snuggles.

* * *

**Sora**

BEEPBEEPBEEP.

It was the busy signal. How could he have possibly gotten the busy signal?!

"Damn you Riku!" Sora growled, "I finally call…actually willing to talk instead of hanging up…and _now_ you decide to be on the phone…" he whimpered. He let out a groan and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

* * *

Hey there! OH MY GOD. The box has not only been opened, but so has every item inside of it. After waiting so long I hope it wasn't a disappointment. The entire time I was writing it…all I could think was 'After making them wait like…a year to find out what was inside this stupid box…what if picked terrible things to put inside? What if they don't think the bear and album was as wonderful as an idea as I thought? Oh no...everyone is going to hate me now!' Hopefully I was just being over-paranoid and you guys like the box? I don't know. Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think of the last chapter and this chapter so I can stop going crazy! Please and Thank You! 


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go again. The same thing always seems to happen…I promise new chapters…then a few months later I skip onto this site saying 'OMGZ GUYS. SO SORRY. DIDN'T POST' Except I don't talk like that. And you're all probably tired of it…but I've returned back again, and I apologize again…and still hope that you will read, enjoy and review my story. Let's see what happens next…

* * *

**Riku**

The night of the attempted phone call, after curling up with Mr. Snuggles he ended up just going to sleep. After the box full of memories, his dreams that night were full of childhood memories and Sora related things. He woke the next morning with a little frown. He thought to himself, _'Sure, I didn't know what I was going to say to him when I called…'_ he finished the last part out loud.

"Why didn't he answer his phone when I finally got the courage to speak to him?" he spoke, thinking that he was only speaking to Mr. Snuggles and himself.

"Speak to who?" came a male voice, making Riku let out a shocked little scream and fall to the floor.

A very amused Leon sat at the end of his bed laughing at him, clearly very entertained that he had made Riku scream like a girl after catching him cuddling with a teddy bear.

"What's with the bear? And who is this 'he' that didn't answer the phone?" Leon asked, head tilted to the side curiously.

"What?! You have no right to be asking the questions here! The first question that needs to be asked would be….How did you get into my house?!?!" he exclaimed, clearly unhappy about waking up this way. He managed to get up and crawl back onto his bed.

Leon pointed to the window, "I saw it open. I thought it'd be more fun to climb up your house, crawl through the window and sit on your bed instead of banging on the door until you got your lazy arse out of bed." he said. Leon then put on his best pouting face…which wasn't so fantastic. "What? You don't like your surprise?" he teased. He quickly got off that subject and returned to his questions, though.

"So who is this mystery-man you called last night? Your lover?" he let out a pretend gasp, "You're cheating on me?! I thought that we would be together forever! You whore!" he exclaimed.

Riku threw a pillow at him. "Get lost. We were never lovers and will never be lovers, Leon. Go make out with your dearest Cloud. If he lets you get close enough." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"That hurts." Leon replied. "But honestly, who is mystery man? And where did this ratty old bear come from?" he asked, picking it up from the bed where Riku dropped it.

Riku quickly grabbed the bear back, "It's none of your business. Just a gift from a friend." He murmured.

"Your lover?!" he exclaimed.

"GOD DAMNIT LEON! I DON'T HAVE A LOVER!" he yelled at him, clearly sick of this.

He took a deep breath before looking up at Leon, his closest from on the new island…but still no where near as close to him as Sora always was. "I was calling my best friend from Destiny Islands…we always promised to keep in touch…but we never did…I haven't talked to him in two years. I finally get the courage to call him…and it was busy." He said, talking to the bed the entire time.

"You want him to be your lover…" Leon commented instead of questioning.

Riku looked up with a glare, ready to yell again.

Leon held up his hands in defense, "Don't yell again! I just call them as I see them. And you've got love written all over your face, dude. Were you in love with this best friend of yours?" he asked.

"I don't have love all over my face.." he murmured, frowning a bit. He looked up at his question. "I don't know…maybe…but how can I be in love with someone I haven't talked to in so long?"

Leon shrugged, "Maybe you were so confused that you just couldn't bear to talk to him until you figured it out? And then you got caught up in your life here and forgot to sort it out…and now your feeling guilty because you found this bear that I assume he gave you?" he suggested in reply.

Riku looked rather shocked at this serious, logical answer…had it really come from Leon? His goofy, sarcastic friend?

"Wow…I don't know where that came from, Leon…but…thanks…" he decided to reply with a little smile.

Leon grinned, sitting there silently for only a moment before…

"So…Is he sexy?!"

"DROP. DEAD." Riku yelled at him, chucking another pillow. He pointed to the window, "Out. Out, out, out, out, out!!!" he exclaimed.

Leon let out a little sigh, "Alright, I'll go use the front door. But you're hanging out with me later. And I will find out if he's sexy." He said. He then headed downstairs and let himself out the front door.

Riku watched as the male walked down the street, then collapsed onto his bed with a groan. He would never, ever, ever understand Leon. Or why he had chosen to be friends with him.

Riku finally crawled out of bed after another little while, making his bed for once and neatly laying Mr. Snuggles against his pillow. He then got dressed, went downstairs and ate some breakfast, then went and grabbed the male, excited to see that he had received a new letter from Sam. He hurried back upstairs to read it.

((A/N: A refresher of Sora's letter…))

_Dear Sam,_

_You always manage to make me blush when you write to me…even if I'm the only one who truly knows it, it's still extremely embarrassing. I'm glad that you always find me to be interesting…and that you don't think I'm too pathetic or needy. I still think so, though. I would have replied sooner…but my friends pulled me away so I didn't even get the chance to notice I had received a letter._

_Cloud? Yeah…I know Cloud. I know him very well, actually. He's one of my best friends…maybe the best now that R—sorry, never mind. You don't need to be hearing about the past from me, I'm sure you know some of it anyway…so yeah. Never mind. But yes, Cloud lives right down the street from me. Does that mean that you and your friend were friends with him? Who is your friend? I could ask Cloud about him or something if you want…maybe even about a visit. I'd love to meet you as soon as possible. I'd give you his phone number…but I probably shouldn't. If you know him then your probably know his cell phone number anyway._

_Well, I actually have to go meet Cloud and some others for dinner…so I have to end this letter. But I hope to her from you soon._

_-Sora_

Riku read over Sora's letter a few times as usual, a few more times actually…as after what happened the night before, he wanted as much of Sora as he could get without contacting him on his own.

_Dear Lovely Sora,_

_Ah, so you do know Cloud? Yes, me and my friend were friends with him…and I'm trying to decide whether or not to let you know my friend's name. Only because I'm worried that Cloud will give away my identity before I meet you…I do recall that he always had rather a big mouth. Now that I know that he lives there for a fact, though…maybe my friend and I will have to give him a call and visit you. We'll see. I think my friend is desperate to see him, though…when Cloud used to live around here, my friend spent most of his life trying to get into Cloud's pants._

_I'm so glad I got a letter from you today…as long story short, I had an awful night last night. It was supposed to be a fantastic night for me…but it just ended up being rather depressing. I'd love to give you all of the details, but in all honesty…I really can't. Anyways, I hope things are going well with you, gorgeous. I'll talk to you soon._

_-Sam_

He sealed his letter in an envelope, addressed it, stamped it, and sent it off once more. Now he just needed to contact Sora as himself.

He didn't stay in the house for long after that, rushing over to hang out with Leon after while…accidentally leaving his cell phone upstairs on his bed.

* * *

**Sora**

After the huge disappointment of Riku's phone being busy, Sora went downstairs and pulled out the container of ice cream. He grabbed a spoon, went to the couch, and curled up under a blanket. He turned on the television, sitting there sulking and eating ice cream for most of the night. When his mother came home that night, she found him fast asleep on the couch, television still on with an empty container of ice cream on the ground. She turned off the TV and cleaned up the mess from the ice cream, placing a pillow under Sora's head before going to bed herself.

Sora woke up the next morning slightly confused, wondering why he was sleeping on the couch instead of his comfy bed. After a short moment it occurred to him, though. He pouted once more, but let out a sigh and headed upstairs to get showered and dressed.

Once he was dressed, he plopped himself down on his bed. He wasn't sure what to do that day. It was already noon, as after staying up rather late he woke up late as well.

Sure, he could go out and hang out with any of his friends…but basically all of his friends had been at the restaurant the night before…and after what happened…well, he wasn't exactly in the mood to speak with any of his friends.

After a few minutes of nibbling at his lip, he decided he would give calling Riku another shot. This time he'd call his cell phone…at least then it should definitely go to voicemail if he was on the phone…but even more likely…he would answer it, right?

He took a few deep breaths as he dug for Riku's newest cell phone number, and once he found it he picked up the phone, pressed the 'talk' button and nervously dialed the number.

He managed to press the phone to his ear, and he was practically shaking with fear, having no idea what he would say.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

Hey! This is Riku…and I hate thinking of voicemail messages…but…leave me a message…and I'll get back to you soon? Or something?

**BEEP.**

As Sora had listened to the message, he had been panicking. What would he say? He had to leave a message this time…it was probably odd the last time he called his house and didn't leave a message. And this time it was his cell phone, so there would definitely be a number…and Riku would know that it was him. So, as the voicemail message came to an end and he heard the beep, he took in a deep breath.

"H-Hi, Riku…this…this is Sora…I know…I know we haven't talked…in a long while…and I feel bad about it… and I mi--…I mean…I…wanted to talk to you…so…so call back if you aren't to...to angry with me…or something….b-bye…"

He hung up the phone, and then stared at it in disbelief. He called Riku. He left Riku a message. And god, he had to of sounded pathetic. His voice was shaking through the entire message…and he stuttered so many times. Riku would probably listen to the message and think of what a total loser he was and never call him back. And he had almost admitted how much he missed Riku…which embarrassed him for some reason.

Now he just had to sit and wait by the phone all day. Sora knew that he had to be there when Riku called him back this time; he had to be there to talk to him. Sure, he still had no idea what to say…but maybe if he sat there then he could come up with something.

He had only been sitting there thinking for a few moments…when just his luck, there was a knock on the door.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Sora tried to see who it was by looking out the upstairs windows, but none of them were at a good enough angle. He really didn't want to answer it if it was any of his friends…but they kept knocking. And he wasn't going to deal with that either. So, he went downstairs yelling, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" before getting down and to the door, opening it up. He frowned to see it was Kairi, and almost closed the door in her face.

"Don't you dare close the door on me, Sora." She warned, taking her empty hand and holding the door open. In the other hand was a bag full of various things that Sora couldn't manage to see.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest with a little pout. "What?" he asked.

"Sora…I'm sorry I ruined your night last night. I was just trying to make you understand what certainly must be going on in your head…I can't believe it's been two years.." she said to him with a frown.

Sora looked like he was about to slam the door in her face again, so she quickly held out the bag,. "I come bearing gifts…" she replied. "Can we forget about last night and have a good time? Just us girls?" she asked, teasing him about the last bit, of course.

Finally, Sora took the bag and moved out of the way with a sigh, letting her in and closing the door. He peeked inside the bag. Disney movies, ice cream, chocolate, macaroni with cheese, popcorn and soda. It would definitely be a good day. Kairi was certainly a good friend…even if he would never get completely over the night before.

Kairi took the bag from him, pulling the movies out and handing them to him. "Here, I'll go make the macaroni for once, and I'll make popcorn, and bring us that and some sodas. You pick out which movie you want to watch first and get it ready to watch. We'll eat the ice cream later." She said with a smile.

Sora couldn't help but smile back, taking the movies and heading over to the television. He bit his lip as he flipped through the movies, finally deciding that he wanted to watch 'Hercules'. He wondered how much of a nerd he was for loving Disney movies at his age when he was a guy. Oh well. He put the movie in anyway and fast-forwarded through all the previews, getting to the movie bit and waiting for Kairi to arrive with their food and drinks.

Kairi called a minute later, saying that there was too much for her to carry. Sora hurried to help her bring in all of the food and drinks. He set them on the table and curled up on the couch. She had given Sora more macaroni than she had, and she made three bags of popcorn, and brought out many cans of soda. Sora was fairly convinced that she was trying to make him gain twenty pounds by the end of that day.

Whether she was trying to or not, he certainly had a fun day…and most of it he had managed to almost completely for get about the nervous call to Riku earlier that day.

* * *

How was that? Someone finally called someone! Sure, Riku didn't answer…but Sora left a message this time! –gasp- Well, as I said, you guys might be pissed at me…but I apologize for the trillionth time. My friend Lauren is actually the one to thank for me updating…as she updated a fic of her own, which for some reason had be go update mine. This time I actually promise that I will write and put up a new chapter this week. No later. I really, seriously promise this time…and if it doesn't happen you can form a mob and come after me, I deserve it. But for now…reviews will make my urge to post much greater…so I will love you all forever and ever, more than I already love you for sticking with me and reviewing in the past. Please review this chapter, loves. 


	11. Chapter 11

Oh. My. God. It's the day after, and I'm actually posting again. :o Yeah, you're probably all like 'And then you'll disappear for a few more months…' but honestly…I'm really, really trying to knock that off. But don't expect an update every day either. Even if I adore you all…it just isn't going to happen. x.x

Anyways, thanks to those who sent me reviews already for chap. 10, I appreciated it a whooollle lot. Like….I nearly jumped up and down every time I saw a new one. Thanks. (:

* * *

**Riku**

Riku walked down the street, looking out at the beach a bit as he walked, heading to Leon's house. He really needed to start paying attention as he walked, though…because he had some crazy friends in this town. All of the sudden, as he had been looking out at the ocean from his place on the street…there was a scream and he was tackled into the grass.

"Riku, Riku, Riku!!!" exclaimed Yuffie, smiling down at him. "I feel like I haven't seen you ins days, weeks, months, years! How've you been? Having fun with your mystery letters? Where are you going? Leon's? I wanna goooo!! Take me! We can go shopping!! Lets go!" she exclaimed, standing and tugging at Riku.

"Umph!!!" was the only thing that came form Riku as he had been tackled, and he tried to get a word in afterwards...but Yuffie rambled a bit too much for him to be able to say a single little thing.

"Uh…Yuffie…how much sugar have you had today?" he asked as she tried to tug him away.

She paused with a pout, "None." She said, holding a hand on her hip. "Why do you people always think that I live off of sugar?"

"Because you come out of no where, tackle people, then scream a thousand questions at them without letting them reply to a single one." He replied.

"Duh, ninja training. I'm sneaky." She said with a wink.

"Right…ninja training." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Mhm. Now let's gooo! I wanna see Leon!!" she begged with a pout.

"Yuffie, no offense…but Leon never looks forward to seeing you. And he's gong to hate me if I bring you over." He said.

Yuffie pouted for a moment before she looked like a light bulb had just gone off in her mind. "I've got a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed.

"Um…that worries me…but…go ahead…" Riku said with a raised eyebrow.

"You go get Leon and bring him to the beach! I'll be there waiting!" she exclaimed.

Riku doubted that Leon would want to go to the beach…but he just agreed with er anyway. "Alright, I'll see you there soon." He lied. He'd just go to Leon's and they'd hang out, Yuffie would probably come along extremely pissed off later.

Riku waved goodbye and hurried to Leon's, choosing to knock at the door instead of crawl through a window.

Leon opened up, "Awwh, Rikuuu. You're no fun. I left every upstairs window open for you! You could have picked any one of them!" he exclaimed.

Riku rolled his eyes, pushing past him, "Oh…by the way…you're girlfriend is looking for you." He said, "She's waiting for us at the beach." He said.

"Girlfriend? What the…" he started, confused...as Riku knew very well that he was gay. It occurred to him suddenly, though that he meant Yuffie. "Oh no…dear god, no. We're not going to the beach. I'll be friends with that girl…but why is she so damn clingy?! I'm gay! I want to get into men's pants! Cloud's pants! And she knows it! Why won't she stop hanging all over me and insisting she's my girlfriend?!?!" he exclaimed.

Riku shrugged, clearly not interested in coming up with an answer.

"You're really no fun today, you know that? What crawled up your arse and di--…no. I take that back. That's not your problem…it must be that you need to get laid." He said with a little nod as though it was suddenly all clear.

Riku glared, "I don't need to get laid! I just had the whole best friend thing in mind last night, and asshole crawled through my window this morning and scared me half to death, and a 'ninja' tackled me to the ground minutes ago and will probably come here soon with the intent to murder me…and I'm sick of it!" he exclaimed, sounding far more angry than he had meant to.

"Ooo…PMS…" Leon teased the male. "But speaking of your 'awful day'….how is your lover? Did you talk to him yet?" he asked, looking excited for no apparent reason.

"I don't have a goddamn lover!" he exclaimed once more. "But no, I didn't call him. I don't know when I'll get the nerve to again.." he said.

"Can I have his number? I bet he's sexy. You wouldn't love someone if they weren't sexy." He said, sounding positive about that…though he shut up when Riku gave him another death glare.

"Alright, alright…" Leon continued, "We won't talk about lover-boy anymore. We'll lock the door, close the curtains, and the windows, and hide out in my room laying video games with hopes that Yuffie won't find us."

And with that, Leon went off to lock up every inch of the house.

And as Leon did that, Riku snuck out and took a back way to return to his house so neither Leon or Yuffie would spot him.

**

* * *

**

**Sora**

Sora had to admit that he was having a much more enjoyable day than he had thought that he would. He had a Disney movie marathon…more food than he could ever need, and a caring friend who wasn't even bringing up the Riku thing anymore. He certainly wasn't going to bring up the fact that he had called Riku moments before her arrival.

Halfway through their third movie of the day, Sora squirmed a bit and started feeling around for the remote, finally finding that he had somehow ended up under the couch. He paused the movie and looked over at Kairi. "Bathroom break." He said. He stood up and headed upstairs to use the bathroom, maybe wash his face a bit to dispose of any sticky mess left from ice cream or candy.

Pausing for a bathroom break and leaving Kairi alone might not have been the best decision of his day, though.

**

* * *

**

**Riku**

When Riku had arrived home, he grabbed a snack before heading upstairs, his phone beeping to alert him of a missed call and a new voicemail. He looked at the number first, his eyes widening, That was…but…he couldn't have known that he had called the night before, could he? Did he just-so-happen to call the day after? He decided to listen to the message and find out.

_"H-Hi, Riku…this…this is Sora…I know…I know we haven't talked…in a long while…and I feel bad about it… and I mi--…I mean…I…wanted to talk to you…so…so call back if you aren't to...to angry with me…or something….b-bye…"_

Oh…the sweet sound of Sora's voice…how he had missed that. His heart was beating rather quickly from hearing it again. Was that message real? Certainly it was Sora, no one could copy his cute voice…but was this actually happening? Or was it some dream that was just taunting him?

Riku had to listen to the message at least ten times, loving how nervous he sounded…loving the shy, innocent tone his voice could take sometimes. His voice did sound a tad bit older, but generally the same. He wondered how different his own voice sounded, surely it had deepened since the last time he saw Sora.

Riku listened to the message once more before finally deciding that he just had to call back. Hopefully Sora would answer.

He slowly dialed the number instead of just pressing redial…he felt it was better to give himself a tad bit of extra time. What would he say to him?

He finally finished, holding the phone to his ear and taking a deep breath.

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

* * *

**Sora**

At Sora's house, the phone rang. And Kairi, deciding that she lived there enough and knew anyone who would call Sora, picked up the phone and tried to imitate Sora's voice…which was virtually impossible, especially for Kairi.

"Hello?"

**

* * *

**

**Riku**

"Uhm..H-Hello? Who…who is this?" Riku asked, puzzled from his side of the line. It didn't sound like his sweet Sora, or his mother, or his father. It didn't sound like anyone from the town. More like some weirdo.

**

* * *

**

**Sora**

"Hey, I think I get to ask the questions here." Kairi replied in her lame excuse for a 'Sora-voice'

"So…who is this? Why are you calling?

**

* * *

**

**Riku**

Dear god, it sounded like….an old man or someone. Was Sora's grandfather there? Did Sora even have a living grandfather? He wasn't sure.

"Um…you know what…I think I dialed the wrong number…so..uh…sorry…bye…" Riku quickly hung up the phone, looking at it with a puzzled expression. He checked the number that he had dialed…it was definitely the number that he used to call Sora on. He even got up and double checked a paper that he had with the number…it was his number. Who had been on the phone, then? It was so odd.

Oh well…maybe he'd get the courage to call back later.

Until then…Riku called voicemail.

_"H-Hi, Riku…this…this is Sora…I know…I know we haven't talked…in a long while…and I feel bad about it… and I mi--…I mean…I…wanted to talk to you…so…so call back if you aren't to...to angry with me…or something….b-bye…"_

Riku felt that he'd have to listen to this message repeatedly for the rest of his life. It still made his heart beat faster to hear the sweet voice.

**

* * *

**

**Sora**

Kairi hung up the phone, looking slightly confused. Who had that been? Oh well, it probably really was just the wrong number.

Sora came downstairs, looking at Kairi curiously. "Who called?" he asked, "You didn't answer it…did you?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Yes, I did answer it…I'm not positive who it was, though.." she replied.

"Oh no…you answered it?! Please tell me that you told them it was my house, and it was you speaking?"

"Tell them it was your house…that might have been a good idea. Nope. I didn't mention who it was. Just used my impression of you and answered the phone. The person on the other line sounded confused and asked who it was, but I'd have none of that…I demanded to know who they were first. They got more confused and just decided it was the wrong number and hung up." She said with a shrug.

"You used your impression?!?! IT SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE ME! You probably scared them away with your freakish sounding voice that sounds like...like...no one I've ever met!!!" Sora said.

"Male or female?" Sora asked quickly.

"Male…why does it matter? I'm sure it really was just an accidental call." She said, not understanding why Sora was making such a big deal out of this.

"What was the number?!?!" he exclaimed.

Kairi let out a sigh, reaching for the phone and flipping through the caller ID until she got to the number, passing the phone over.

Sora felt like he was going to faint…no…he felt like he was going to cry.

"Kairi…please…please tell me that there's more ice cream?" he asked, sounding beyond upset.

"Yeah…there's another carton of it in the freezer…Sora, what's wrong?" she asked, looking worried.

"You just hung up on Riku."

* * *

Kay. New chapter up. I know, I know. They still didn't talk; we all hate Kairi…yeah, yeah. See how much I enjoy torturing them instead of letting them talk? I bet you all sit here reading this wondering, 'Will they ever talk? Or will it just end with them not knowing a thing?' but no, really. It'll happen. Eventually. This fiction is getting rather long chapter-wise…is that bad? I kind of like it with a lot of chapters…plus, you all know that my chapters sadly aren't extremely long. So it's fine, right? Anyways, this one is a bit shorter than the last…and it's a lot of randomness at the beginning, I apologize…but sometimes random is fun. So, I hope you liked this chapter and are still enjoying the story. And I'd loooooveee more reviews. Even from the people that reviewed me yesterday. I'd reeeaaallllllllyy appreciate it. So yes, please review! I'll update again soon! 


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, you guys can probably thank my friend Lauren for me updating again...as she updates her own story constantly and is always asking if I updated mine…so I finally decided to. Hopefully it turns out well enough for the over-a-month you waited…

* * *

**Riku**

Riku had gone over to Leon's house after writing his letter to Sora, figuring that maybe it would calm him down after not getting to talk to Sora the night before. It hadn't really occurred to him that it wasn't the best idea…as Leon was such a pest and kept asking about his 'lover'.

They hung out at the beach for most of the day, and most of their conversations would go something like this…

Leon chucked a beach ball in Riku's direction, the wind blowing it off course and into the ocean for the billionth time that day.

"God, Leon! Next time we're playing with something that I don't have to chase every time you throw it at me!" he growled. He ran to the ocean, grabbing their beach ball and chucking it back at him. He wondered if there was anyway to fill it up with water and make it heavier…but he wasn't going to bother suggesting it.

"It was the first thing I could find, give me a break!" he exclaimed back.

Riku and Leon bickered back and forth about the pointless topic for several minutes before Leon ran out of comebacks and grinned at the male, "So…is he sexy?" he asked.

"God damn it, Leon! I wish I had a bowling ball to throw at your head!" he growled.

And with various topics that they spoke of all day long…that would somehow be thrown in by Leon, Riku never expecting it. Riku also kept refusing to give him and answer until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"It's not my fault that our castle is ruined! How was I supposed to know that the tide could actually get that high?" Leon asked.

"Leon! We go to the beach nearly everyday…I warned you that we wouldn't be able to finish and it's be destroyed…why don't you ever listen to me!?" he exclaimed.

Leon was silent for a few moments before asking for the millionth time that day, "So…is he sexy?"

Riku let out another tiny growl before finally just losing it. "FINE LEON!" he exclaimed, "YES! Yes, he is sexy! He's extremely sexy! He's the most gorgeous person I have ever seen and I wish I had spoken to him more recently! He has brilliant blue eyes, he's extremely adorable, his hair is like Cloud's but brown and cuter because he isn't Cloud! He's sexy, I miss him more than I've ever missed anyone or anything before!" he exclaimed.

"You miss him even more than the amazing pizza at Woody's pizza place?" he asked in shock about a pizza place that had closed down a few months before.

"Are you a moron?! Of course I miss my best friend, the male I adore, more than pizza!" he exclaimed.

Leon pouted slightly, "Fine…but his hair definitely isn't cuter than Cloud's…" he said in return. "But nice to hear that he's sexy…" he teased with a grin.

Riku let out a groan, falling down onto the sand and just laying there, currently wanting the tide to take him away.

* * *

**Still in Riku Land**

While Riku and Leon were off having a…lovely…time at the beach, Yuffie had gone and looked for them to spend time with them. She tried Riku's house first, knocked and knocked…then discovered that Riku had left the door unlocked. She happily skipped into the house and up to Riku's room, rather pouty to see that he wasn't around. She was about to leave when she heard..

**BEEP!**

It was the sound of a cell phone that had a new message. She grinned, wondering if this would tell her where Riku and Leon were at. Se picked up the phone, getting her way into his voicemail and listening to the message.

_"H-Hi, Riku…this…this is Sora…I know…I know we haven't talked…in a long while…and I feel bad about it… and I mi--…I mean…I…wanted to talk to you…so…so call back if you aren't to...to angry with me…or something….b-bye…"_

Yuffie looked puzzled…she had never heard of anyone named Sora before. She shrugged, putting the phone down and leaving the house. Sadly, listening to the message on Riku's phone made it appear that he had no missed calls, no new messages…he wouldn't have known that he had missed a thing.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku got home late that night, making himself some dinner before heading up to his room, noticing his cell phone._ 'Oops…must have forgotten it...'_ he thought to himself. He looked at the screen to see that he had no missed calls and no voicemail messages. He shrugged lightly, going to look online and see if there was anyone to talk to.

* * *

**Sora**

Sora had been nervous all day, wondering if Riku would call him back…when he didn't, Sora was a bit disappointed…but just hoped that maybe he hadn't received the called yet…maybe he'd call the next day. He went to sleep that night with that hope in mind.

In the morning he went to check his mail, discovering that he had a new message from Sam, which cheered him up quite a bit.

He opened the letter, reading it over a few times as usual before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen to write him a message in return.

_Dear Sam,_

_Awwh, I wish I could find out who you were…but I guess it will be more fun to hear it from you than it would be to hear it from Cloud…who indeed does have a rather big mouth. I really hope you come to visit, though! I'm desperate to know who you are…you've been so sweet and your letters always make me happy. I'm sure you're just as charming in person. You're friend has spent most of his time trying to get in Cloud's pants, huh? Well, I can tell you that as far as I know…Cloud hasn't been involved with anyone at all since he moved here…maybe he's waiting for your friend to come and get him? That would be a bit romantic…as long as they don't immediately go for the…getting into each other's pants bit._

_I'm sorry you had such a terrible night. Actually, my days haven't been so great lately either…some unlucky things have been happening that have made me rather depressed as well. You're letter certainly cheered me up for at least a little while, though…so thank you very much for that. I hope to receive another letter from you soon…and if I'm lucky then hopefully a visit as well. Talk to you later!_

_-Sora_

Sora read over his own letter before sealing it up, addressing it, stamping it, and putting it in his mailbox once more. He let out a little sigh and spread across his couch with a little pout. He had really thought that Riku would call him back, though…he supposed it was still early. Maybe Riku had been partying or something the day before and hadn't gotten the chance to call back because he was sleeping. Yes…that must be it.

* * *

**Sora- A Week Later**

Sora was miserable. Absolutely miserable. He didn't think that anything could cheer him up. Kairi and Cloud both desperately tried to cheer him up with chocolate, ice cream, macaroni, movies, shopping, the beach, anything that came to mind they tried…and sometimes they could get him a little happy…but he always went right back to being miserable.

Riku hadn't called him back. Sora checked his cell phone and house phone every five minutes or less…he had received nothing. He asked his parents if they had gotten a call, nothing, asked Kairi if he had accidentally called her, nothing. He felt like he was going to drop dead. Was he really that unappealing? Riku didn't even have to like him like Sora liked him…though that would be nice…Sora just wanted his best friend back. Even one little three minute conversation would be better than nothing…a text message…something.

But there was nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. And that was pretty much the only word that Sora could think of besides Riku.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku had been enjoying himself far more than Sora had. He had been spending time with friends, or just laying around and enjoying a lazy summer. He kind of wanted to try calling Sora again…but he was worried about calling and getting the disappointment of last time. He wasn't quite ready for disappointment again right then.

He had received another letter from Sora in his week of fun and laziness, which especially had him thinking of calling the male…but he never did. He still replied to his letter, of course.

_Hey Cutie,_

_Maybe my friend and Cloud will be able to get something romantic out of it…but I think my friend is too determined to get into his pants…and I think Cloud might actually accept. But, then again…I haven't seen Cloud in a while, maybe he changed. Though, I doubt it. Awwh, you've been having sad days too? That's terrible. I mean, I don't like being depressed…but I'd rather be super-depressed, take off of your depression away from you…just so you can be happy and smile. You have a lovely smile, you know._

_I hope things get better!_

_-Sam_

He sent the letter off before lounging on the couch that day.

* * *

A few days later, Riku went out with Leon and Yuffie to have a picnic on the beach…Yuffie's plan that she made sure they agreed to, of course. 

After eating and enjoying their meal, they were just laying around and talking and suc as the sun went down. What eventually came up in their conversation…Riku had never expected.

They had basically been talking about a bunch of nothing before getting silent for a while…but soon enough, Yuffie opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed, getting Riku and Leon's attention as they looked at her curiously. "Riku…I completely forgot to ask you something!" he exclaimed.

"Um…okay, Yuffie…what?" he asked her, eyebrow raised.

"Do you know any…girl I think…named um…what was it…Sara?" she asked.

Riku looked puzzled…he didn't know anyone named Sara. "Um…no…but are you sure that's right, Yuffie? Why did you say 'I think' about it being a girl?" he asked.

"Well…actually maybe it was a guy. The message I heard was kind of…stuttered and not the easiest thing to understand…but it was a kind of girly name.."

Riku's eyes widened as it occurred to him, "Sora?!" he exclaimed.

"Sora!" Yuffie exclaimed in return, "That was it! So, you know him?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I know him very well…what was that you mentioned about a message?!" he asked.

Yuffie giggled, "Oh, I was so silly to forget this…and forgive me for not telling you sooner…but like…a little over a week ago…I was looking for you guys…and your house door was open, so I invited myself in since you wouldn't open the door.." she started.

"Yuffie…get to the point..." he said, looking beyond curious, and ready to be angry if need be.

"Well, your cell phone was beeping…so I picked it up, certain that the message would tell me where you guys were…but it didn't. It was that Sora guy…saying he missed you or something, I don't know." She said, waving it off like it was nothing.

"HE WHAT?!" Riku exclaimed, "How could you not give me that message?! No! How could you break into my house and listen to my messages without my permission?!!" he yelled.

"The door was open and it was only one message, not messages!" she yelled in return.

Leon gasped, suddenly catching on, "Is that lover boy? Sexy lover boy?!" he asked the male.

"Lover boy?" Yuffie asked, looking puzzled.

"HE'S NOT MY LOVER!" he exclaimed, though that clearly answered Leon's question that he was indeed correct.

"I have to go…god…I have to listen to that message. UGH! YUFFIE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled. He clearly wasn't going to kill her then, though…as he ran off towards his house without another word.

He bolted upstairs, grabbing the cell phone that he had left there again. He got to the voicemail, forced to sit there through old messages…before finally his heart skipped a beat as that lovely voice he had missed started to talk…

_"H-Hi, Riku…this…this is Sora…I know…I know we haven't talked…in a long while…and I feel bad about it… and I mi--…I mean…I…wanted to talk to you…so…so call back if you aren't to...to angry with me…or something…b-bye…"_

* * *

I figure that you all were about to murder me after Yuffie listened to that message...but hey, I fixed it! All in the same chapter! I almost didn't. So...I'll love, love, love you guys if you could please continue to review! All of your reviews always make me super, super happy...and I know I'm not the quickest when it comes to updating...but I'm usually far fromt he slowest too...so maybe that will help to encourage you to review my story? Kay? Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

Updating in less than a week! Woo! And YAAAAY! I now have 101 reviews and I thank you guys for that very, very much. Keep them coming please? Let's see what will happen with Riku and Sora in this chapter…shall we? Starting with the message that you guys have read a billion times…

* * *

**Riku**

"_H-Hi, Riku…this…this is Sora…I know…I know we haven't talked…in a long while…and I feel bad about it… and I mi--…I mean…I…wanted to talk to you…so…so call back if you aren't to...to angry with me…or something…b-bye…"_

Riku sat on his bed, heart beating fast as he listened to his sweet Sora speak in an adorable, nervous voice. Well…that was a bit of relief to know that Sora was just as nervous as he was. He was just a little shocked that the shy little boy had gotten the courage to call him before Riku called him. That made him feel a little pathetic…but how could he care right then? Sora had called!

Riku's excited attitude dropped when the voicemail informed him that Yuffie hadn't been lying about when she had listened to it…a little over a week before. That time period made him seem like an even worse friend than he had been for not calling the male for two years. Getting a phone call and not returning it in so long? When it had been two years it wasn't him not returning him a call…it was just both of them too nervous to call. This one he was supposed to return. And it wasn't even like he could have been on vacation and didn't get the call until then…as it was his cell phone, not his house phone. God…he hated Yuffie so much more than usual right then. He hoped that Leon was dumping buckets of water on her and destroying her outfit for possibly messing up his chances with 'Sexy Lover Boy'.

Riku took in a deep breath, going back to his voicemail to listen to the message just one more time…as though that would help calm him so he could return the call. It didn't work. Either way, he had to get it done as soon as possible. If he had gotten the message earlier then maybe he could wait a day…but it had already been more than enough time…he had to call.

After one last deep breath, he picked his phone up again and slowly dialed the number, pressing the phone to his ear. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

_"Hello?"_ came from the ear piece…it wasn't Sora's voice.

"Um…Hello?" he asked nervously, "This isn't…" he didn't get the chance to finish, the person on the other side asked in a very hushed voice:

_"Riku?!"_

"Uh…yeah…" he bit his lip for a moment, "Kairi?" he asked in return, rather certain that was who he was talking to…she just sounded a little older, he supposed.

_"Why the hell haven't you called him back?!"_ she asked him a hushed tone, he could hear her scurrying away. _"He takes years to finally get the courage to call you…after you didn't call him…and it takes you nearly two weeks to call back?! How could you do that to him?! You know how sensitive he is!"_ she spoke.

She was talking a little more loudly, but still a bit quietly. Riku could only assume that she was at Sora's house and had rushed off to another room…though he wasn't sure why she had answered instead of Sora.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed in return, in a normal voice…as he wasn't hiding from anyone. "I have this idiot friend…her name is Yuffie…she got a hold of my phone and listened to the message when it came without telling me! I had no idea that he called until she decided to mention it today! Trust me, Kairi…I would have picked up the phone if I was there, or called him back immediately…but I didn't get the message! Honest! I've been trying to call him too…I got through once…but some weirdo answered the phone…"

_"Hey! That was me!"_ Kairi cut in.

"What?! You sounded like an old guy!" Riku exclaimed.

_"I was doing my Sora impression!"_ she said, sounding a bit pouty.

"There is no way that I've been away so long that now Sora talks like an old man!" he said, shocked that she thought that it was a realistic impression.

_"Sorry, I didn't know it was you…"_ she said. _"Until Sora knew it later…and had a fit."_ she said sheepishly.

"Well…any way…I couldn't call back after that. I finally called him again a little while before he called my cell phone…but the line was busy. Then I lost my courage again..." he said.

_"Jeez…you guys are so pathetic."_ She murmured.

"Anyway….why are you answering the phone? I did call Sora's cell phone…right?"

* * *

**Sora**

Sora was absolutely miserable. Cloud and Kairi kept trying to take him out, get him excited…but nothing would do it. Sora had really thought that Riku was just…afraid to call him after waiting for so long or something, like he had been. But no. It was clear from the fact that he hadn't called back after weeks…that Riku just hated him. Riku didn't want to be best friends anymore…so there was certainly no chance of having him as his boyfriend. So…life sucked. He planned to mope forever and ever.

Kairi had decided to try another movie day since Sora wouldn't leave the house, and Cloud was joining them. Sora had to admit, the movies cheered him up a little…and Kairi did her best to only get happy movies with an extremely minimal amount of sad. And she tried to avoid major romance stories too. They had popcorn, candy, ice cream, pizza, sodas…it was amazing that Sora didn't way three-hundred pounds with the kind of food they had been feeding him that week.

As they were in the middle of a comedy, Sora's phone rang. Sora didn't even look at the number. Just threw it to the side.

"I don't want to talk to anyone…" he said with a frown. Kairi took the phone and answered it while Sora rested against Cloud a little with a pout. Even Cloud would have a lover…that guy that Sam had been talking about.

Sam…he was the only person keeping him truly happy lately. Maybe they'd be able to meet…maybe they'd really hit it off and he wouldn't need Riku. That would be wonderful, he supposed…but he didn't know if he could ever truly let go of his love for Riku.

He also felt kind of bad…he hadn't replied to Sam's letter yet…just read it several times. He hoped that he wasn't upset with him.

As Sora watched the movie and got lost in his thoughts, Kairi picked up the phone and answered it, starting in a semi-normal tone.

"Hello?"

_"Um…Hello?…This isn't…"_

"Riku?!" she asked in a very hushed tone…Sora certainly didn't need to hear that name. She was certain that it was Riku on the phone…though he sounded older and more mature. She wanted to investigate before handing the phone over…if she even did hand it over.

_"Uh…yeah……Kairi?"_

"Why the hell haven't you called him back?!" she exclaimed, she noticed that Sora wasn't paying attention to her, so she got up and scurried into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she spoke. She wouldn't be able to speak loudly still…but louder than before. She wanted to rip the male's head off.

"He takes years to finally get the courage to call you…after you didn't call him…and it takes you nearly two weeks to call back?! How could you do that to him?! You know how sensitive he is!"

She listened to Riku's long explanation of what happened…wondering whether or not to believe him. Riku did always seem to be honest most of the time, though…and he had always seemed to like Sora. Then there was the fact that he mentioned the calls, one of which she had answered. He had to be sincere.

_"Anyway…why are you answering the phone? I did call Sora's cell phone…right?"_ came Riku's voice.

Kairi let out a little sigh, "Riku…do you know how upset he is?" she asked.

_"Now how would I know that?"_ he asked, _"I'm not there…I can't see him…is he really that upset? Did I make him upset? God, I'm going to murder Yuffie..."_ he murmured the last part unhappily once more.

"Riku, he's crushed. Me and our friend Cloud, who moved here---" she stared, but was cut off.

_"No need to explain Cloud, he used to live here…just don't mention to Sora that I know Cloud, please. I can't explain now…but just…don't tell him."_ He begged.

"Um…okay…anyway..." she started to reply. "So, Cloud and I have been doing all we can to cheer him up…food, movies, beach, mall, anything that we can come up with. We can get him a little happy…but he just goes back to being sad. I think that he thinks that you hate him…that you don't want to be his friend anymore." She continued, "After all, first there were two years with no conversation…now he finally calls you and no reply for nearly two weeks? Who could blame him for feeling that way…" she said.

_"I certainly don't blame him…but I don't want him to think I hate him…I don't…best friends forever…man, I feel like the worst best friend ever…"_ he said with a little sigh.

"Yeah…well, anyway…we were watching a movie…and when the phone rang…he just chucked it without looking to see who called. So I took it and answered it…and here we are." She finished.

_"Well…can I talk to him?"_ he asked.

Kairi sighed, "I don't know, Riku…is it really safe?" she asked.

_"I'm not sure…what should I say to him? God, Kairi…it's been so long…and he's so upset with me which just makes things more difficult."_ He said.

"Can't fight you there…" she murmured in reply.

_"Hey Buddy!"_ came a voice in the background from Riku's side.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku nearly jumped 8 feet in the air when he heard a loud voice far different from the hushed tone on the other side of the phone.

"Leon, what are you doing here?!" he exclaimed. Leon had climbed through his window again since he had his back turned to it. He really needed to lock that thing.

"Coming to see what's…oh…you're on the phone…" he spoke, suddenly in a more hushed tone.

_"Who's Leon?"_ Kairi asked from the other side of the phone.

Leon, apparently forgetting about using a hushed voice, gasped and jumped up. "Oh my god!!! Is that sexy lover boy?!?! Oo, oo, let me talk to him! I can fix it, I can fix it!!"

Riku tried to shoo the other male away…but it was to late…Leon had the phone.

"Sexy lover boy?! Hi! I'm Leon! I know you must be---" Leon, no matter how fast he could talk, was interrupted.

_"Uhm…I'm a girl…and I'm pretty sure that my name isn't...um…Sexy lover boy…who is that?"_ she asked. She was worried for Sora that Riku had a boyfriend…and this Leon person seemed like an easy person to get information from, so she figured she'd ask.

"Leon, give the phone back!" Riku exclaimed in the background, trying to grab for the phone…Leon was too quick.

"Who's sexy lover boy? I don't know…some guy named...um…Sora?" he replied.

"LEON DON'T TELL HER THAT!" he exclaimed, not needing Kairi to know that information.

Kairi raised an eyebrow…interesting. _"So…is that Riku's pet name for him or something?"_ she asked.

Leon practically giggled, "No, no. That's my nickname for him. Riku won't call him that. He yells at me every time I call him that, even though I know it's true…I got good information from him.

Riku finally snatched the phone back. "She's at his house! Don't tell her these things! God, you have such a big mouth! And you better have tortured Yuffie before coming here to destroy my life some more!" he growled to him before putting the phone back to his ear.

"So sorry, that was my crazy friend…don't listen to him. But while we're sharing things, I might as well tell you that he was, a still is, completely desperate to get into Cloud's pants. But don't let Cloud know that Leon's here…they'll be on Sora's phone for days." He said.

"Cloud?! What about Cloud?!" Leon asked, Riku waved him off, "I said loud…nothing about Cloud…" he insisted to Leon, who shrugged and started digging through Riku's stuff.

Riku let out a sigh, "I really need to get Leon out of the house before I can talk to Sora…and no offense, but I'd kind of like it if you guys weren't there when I talk to him either.." he said. He nibbled at his lip, trying to think of when he could talk to him.

"When does that movie end?" he asked.

Kairi stuck her head into the room to check where the movie was at. _"Not for another while..."_ she replied once she was back in the kitchen. He thought for a moment, _"How about this…"_ she started, _"How about I go back in there and watch the rest of the room with Sora…you hang out with um…Leon? For a little before kicking him out…and when me and Cloud leave, I'll call you from my cell phone to let you know…then you can be free to call Sora..."_ she said.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea..." Riku replied.

_"I'm actually now adding a little more to it."_ Kairi said. _"I'm going to try and make it a little easier on you. Before we leave, I'll talk to Sora…I'll let him know that I talked to him, I'll explain what happened…I'll leave out the sexy lover boy part…and I'll tell him that you plan to call him later. Then hopefully he'll be softened up for you and not so upset, okay?"_ she asked.

"Kairi, I totally love you right now." He replied.

_"Yeah, yeah…I know…now go talk to that Leon guy so he will be happy enough to leave…I'll call you later."_ she said.

"Thanks again, Kairi..."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Riku didn't know how he could hang out with Leon; he was too excited and nervous about finally getting to talk to Sora.

* * *

I'm sorry! They still didn't talk! Don't hurt me! I was going to have them talk in this chapter...but things just keep coming to me that keep them apart. But I promise, promise, promise that next chapter they will definitely talk. I think. Yes...they'll talk. And I know that the way I have Leon act in this story...doesn't really seem like Leon...but I have a lot of fun making him act like that, so hopefully you guys don't mind. And I know some of you whine about my story being rated M...and I must agree that it's rather retarded...so I'm moving it down to T for now...though I do plan for smut at some point. Probably starting with Leon and Cloud. So anyway...please review the story some more? So I can love you all even more? Please and thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Wow…just by glancing through some of my chapters I notice that I make some ridiculous mistakes. Thanks for not complaining about those. Well, anyway…new chapter…was I telling the truth? Will they talk? Let's see…;P

* * *

**Riku**

Riku hung up the phone, letting out a little sigh and collapsing onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear Leon still digging through random piles of his tings, but he didn't have to energy to yell at him right then…well, yes he did, just not about that.

"So…who was that girl?" Leon asked curiously. He stopped digging, moving to sit down on Riku's bed, staring down at him curiously.

"A girl that lives on my old island. She was good friends with Sora and I." he replied.

"Umm…why did you call her instead of him?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I didn't. I called him, but he's apparently upset so he didn't even look to see who it was…so Kairi, the girl, took the phone and talked to me instead. She's going to try and cheer him up before I talk to him. God, I'm going to kill Yuffie…I usually tolerate her…but man, I don't know if I ever want to see her face again at this point." He said, looking unhappy.

"Did you hurt her for me?" Riku asked.

"Maybe not in the way you wanted me to, but kind of." Leon replied.

"You didn't drown her?" Riku asked with a very un-Riku-like pout.

Leon chuckled, "No, silly. I'm not a murderer, even when Sexy Lover Boy is involved." He teased. "I just pretty much yelled at her and banned her from seeing us until we say otherwise. She'll probably still try to hunt us down and talk to us…but we can just ignore her." He said.

"Well…that's better than nothing…" Riku agreed.

Riku picked up his phone, just staring at it, wanting to call Sora then, not later.

"So how long until he's cheered up?" Leon asked.

"How should I know?" Riku asked. "They're going to watch the rest of some movie before her and Cl---some guy leave. Well, Kairi has to talk to him first, then they'll leave. Then you have to get out. So I can talk to him.

"What guy?" Leon asked, certain that it started just like Cloud's name started.

"Uhh…some guy you don't know…Tidus…" he replied.

"You started the name with a C…and maybe an l…doesn't sound like Tidus to me…" he said.

"Yeah..well…that's because I was going to call him by is nick name…Clover…" Riku made up.

"Clover? You call a guy Clover?" he asked.

"Yeah…you see, when he was younger…we found him in a patch of closer…and flowers…and it was rather girly…so we made fun of him and called him Clover…" Riku replied.

"Clover? On an island?" Leon asked, eyebrow raised.

"Did I say that we saw him? I meant that we found pictures of him…from his old home." Riku replied.

"Alright…" Leon said, deciding to let it go only because e had another comment to Riku's original statement.

"You're kicking me out?!" Leon exclaimed.

"Mhm." Riku said simply.

"Not fair! I want to talk to Sexy Lover Boy!" Leon whined.

"Hell no. It was bad enough that you told Kairi." Riku replied.

"But it was just Kairi, not him!" Leon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you thought it was him! So I know you'll tell him!" Riku yelled back.

"That's ridiculous! I knew it wasn't him! It was Clover!" Leon said.

"It was Kairi!" Riku replied.

"Kairi…right…well I knew it wasn't Sora!" Leon defended himself.

"Then why did you get on the phone and call her 'Sexy Lover Boy' if you knew it wasn't Sora?" he asked.

"OKAY FINE. YOU WIN." Leon yelled, glaring unhappily. He didn't like losing fights…even if it happened a lot.

"Good. Now let's just hang out for a little…listen to music for something…then be a dear friend and leave for the night. And don't call. Me talking to Sora alone means a lot to me." Riku said.

"Alright…understood…" Leon agreed with a nod, deciding to be good for a night.

* * *

**Sora**

Kairi hung up the phone and returned to the room, moving to sit back down on the couch. As her excuse she brought more popcorn and soda.

Sora looked over with a puzzled look on his face, "It took you that long to get popcorn and soda?" he asked.

"Um…I made a call and it took longer than I expected…sorry…" she said, wanting to wait for the real explanation…not wanting to say anything until after the movie.

"Oh…okay." Sora said with a little shrug. He ate some more popcorn, returning his attention to the screen.

The three teens sat cuddled on the couch watching the movie for another while longer before it ended, and Sora sat up, yawning and stretching. Kairi made a motion to Cloud to get out and that she'd explain later, and Sora didn't notice as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sora…I'm sorry, but I need to get home. I promised I'd make dinner tonight. Call if you need me, kay?" Cloud said sweetly. He gave the male a hug, giving Kairi a look that said he wanted an explanation, then he left the house.

"Kairi…I don't want to kick you out…but I kind of want a nap or something…" Sora said.

"Can it wait? I kind of have something important to talk to you about." She said.

Sora looked interested, spreading out on the couch a bit before looking to her, "Hmm?" he asked.

"Earlier…I wasn't making a call…I answered your cell phone…it as Riku…" she said softly.

Sora's eyes widened, part of him wanting to run to the phone, but he glared instead. "I don't care…not important…" he murmured.

"No, it is." Kairi said. "I know you're mad at him, I understand…I would be too. I already yelled at him for it. But you need to give him a chance…it wasn't his fault." She said.

She explained what happened with Riku's phone, and Sora's expression seemed to relax.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded, "He's called here before…more than once, apparently…but unlucky things happened each time…he couldn't reach you…and now this. He feels terrible for making you upset. I really think you should cheer up, Sora…and stay awake. I told Riku to call tonight…it'll probably be soon." She said.

"And you'll stay here with me?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head no. "I don't think so, Sora. I think it'd be best if you talk to him alone." She said.

Sora let out a little whimper, but nodded in agreement. "Alright…" he said.

Kairi stayed for a brief while longer to help him clean up, then sent him off to his room with his cell phone. She left the house, calling Riku and letting him know that her part was done, he wasn't upset with him…just nervous, and worried that he wouldn't call. It was now up to Riku to call him once more.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku took a deep breath as he hung up the phone with Kairi. It was time to call Sora. He had sent Leon away not too long before, then ad waited nervously for Kairi's call. Now he was beyond nervous and had no idea what to do about it. He knew that he had to call…but he was afraid again.

He finally picked up the phone, slowly dialing the number and putting the phone to his ear.

Ring number one…

* * *

**Sora**

Sora nearly jumped eight feet into the air as his phone start to ring. He stared down on it, his heart speeding up as he saw the number. That was Riku's number…he was almost too afraid to answer.

* * *

**Riku**

Ring number two…

* * *

**Sora**

Sora finally picked up the phone, mouth open to speak, but nothing was coming out.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku suddenly heard silence, wondering if the line was disconnected. "Um…Hello?" he asked nervously, almost worried about hearing Kairi's old man voice again.

* * *

**Sora**

Sora's cheeks flushed as he heard the male speak…his voice was so lovely. He managed to get a reply out to him, "H-Hi…" he said softly, nervously in return. He felt ridiculous for stuttering…but he couldn't help it.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku was relieved to hear a reply…a rather cute nervous one, actually…which just made it better.

He smiled a little, trying to gain the courage to talk to him.

"I…I've been wondering what…what exactly to say to you when I finally spoke to you…and I guess it should start off with how sorry I am that we haven't talked in two years…but…I was nervous for some reason…and you never contacted me…and…I don't know…" he said. He was far too nervous for himself. He was usually Mr. Confident.

_"I understand…I f-feel the same way…"_ he said softly.

"You don't have to be so quiet you know…I won't bite..." Riku said.

Sora couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle, _"I know…"_ he said, still softly.

Riku smiled as he heard the male giggle…he had missed that sound. "So…how has it been there? How is everyone? How are you?" he asked.

_"It's…it's been good. Normal, I suppose…everyone is good…I got yelled at the other day by like…all of our friends for not contacting you…not like they've been talking to you everyday…" _he murmured the last bit, making sure not to include the whole love bit.

"Awwh, poor Sora." He said.

_"And there's a new kid here…his name is Cloud…"_ Sora started to explain.

"I know." Riku replied, not thinking about it.

_"You know?"_ Sora asked, sounding puzzled, his thoughts immediately jumping to Sam.

"Uh…yeah…I mean…Kairi told me…earlier…since he was there apparently…" Riku quickly covered up as he realized that Sam knew Cloud and Sora knew it, so he couldn't let Sora know that he knew Cloud.

_"Oh…right..."_ Sora replied._ "So…um…h-how is your new home? I can't believe I haven't seen it…w-we were going to visit every week…"_ he said, still stuttering.

"Thing are pretty good here…" Riku replied without much detail. He was gaining more confidence, though. He was adoring listening to Sora stutter.

_"Did you replace me?" _he asked, frowning…even if Riku couldn't see the frown, he would hear it.

"Never!" Riku exclaimed. "I'd never be able to find a replacement for you…impossible." He said.

Sora couldn't help but smile a bit, _"B-But…you have friends…right?"_ he asked.

Riku chuckled a little, "Of course I have friends, I'm just sadly missing my best friend." He replied.

_"Well….at least now…now you're talking to me?"_ he suggested.

Riku let out another chuckle, "That's true. I'd love for you to visit…see my house…meet my friends…I'm just a bit nervous about you meeting my friend Leon…" he said, murmuring the bit about Leon.

_"Why are you nervous about that?"_ Sora asked.

"Eh…he's just a little crazy…" Riku murmured.

He could hear Leon screaming 'HEY! IT'S SEXY LOVER BOY! NICE TO MEET YOU!' in his mind…and he was already scared of it actually happening.

* * *

Well…they're in the middle of a conversation…but they talked! And will continue to talk in the next chapter! Sorry it's kind of a lame conversation…but I thought it'd seem more right if they were awkward and nervous during their first chat instead of screaming and acting like it was the greatest moment in their lives. And at least they're talking? Soo...review please? Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15

Wow. I'm such a terrible author…posting, saying I'll post frequently…don't…say it again…don't. I really hope you guys still read. x.x You all reading my story and commenting make me extremely happy…and I'd also like to point out that I love how you don't whine about my mistakes (except Lauren xP) Sorry about the mistakes guys….I just…don't proof read for some reason? And for the billionth time..I'm sorry for the delay. But here's a new chapter! And sorry…but I'm cutting anymore of this particular conversation for the time being.

* * *

**TINY BIT OF RECAP:**

"_Well….at least now…now you're talking to me?"_ he suggested.

Riku let out another chuckle, "That's true. I'd love for you to visit…see my house…meet my friends…I'm just a bit nervous about you meeting my friend Leon…" he said, murmuring the bit about Leon.

"_Why are you nervous about that?"_ Sora asked.

"Eh…he's just a little crazy…" Riku murmured.

He could hear Leon screaming 'HEY! IT'S SEXY LOVER BOY! NICE TO MEET YOU!' in his mind…and he was already scared of it actually happening.

* * *

**Sora**

He still couldn't believe it…he had just spoke with Riku. His best friend. The male he loved more than anyone that ever existed.

Sora was curled up on his bed, the conversation running through his head again and again. He had stuttered through the entire conversation, never managing to get his courage up…but Riku didn't seem to mind, so it was okay.

He couldn't wait to tell Kairi!

For the time being, though, he realized that he hadn't replied to Sam's letter…and it had been quite a while. He crawled out of bed and sat at his desk, picking up the letter and reading it once more:

_Hey Cutie,_

_Maybe my friend and Cloud will be able to get something romantic out of it…but I think my friend is too determined to get into his pants…and I think Cloud might actually accept. But, then again…I haven't seen Cloud in a while, maybe he changed. Though, I doubt it. Awwh, you've been having sad days too? That's terrible. I mean, I don't like being depressed…but I'd rather be super-depressed, take off of your depression away from you…just so you can be happy and smile. You have a lovely smile, you know._

_I hope things get better!_

_-Sam_

Sora smiled, pulling out some new paper to reply to the letter….hoping that Sam wouldn't be upset with him taking so long.

_Hi Sam!_

_I'm so sorry that it took me a while to reply. You know how I was depressed and everything…it continued for a while…but now I feel wonderful! For the first time in years I finally got to talk to the boy who I really think I might lo- was my childhood best friend. He still is my best friend; actually…I just sadly haven't seen him or spoken to him in ages. I wonder what he looks like. IN my mind he still looks the same…but I guess he probably looks older now. Oh, I'm sorry…I'm rambling about my life. Certainly that's not important to you. How are you? I hope your day was as wonderful as mine._

_-Sora_

_P.S. I know I said I was done talking about this…but do you think you could think good thoughts for me with hopes that maybe I'll talk to my friend soon? Thanks!_

Sora read over his letter, nibbling his lip at the part he scribbled out. Was he really about to write love? He hoped that Sam just wouldn't notice…he didn't want to rewrite the letter. He sealed it up in an envelope, and hurried to place it in his mailbox before returning to his room. He curled back up in bed, falling asleep to the thoughts of Riku.

* * *

**Riku**

Had he really just had a conversation with Sora? This had to be the best day of his life. Sora still sounded beyond adorable, and he bet that the male still looked just as cute as he used to, if not more so. He couldn't decide if he should have Sora over his house really soon…or if Sora should meet 'Sam' before he invited him over.

Or if he should wait until Leon went out of town for him to invite him over.

Speaking of Leon…even if he was annoying…Riku thought it was only fair if he told his friend about the wonderful conversation. Plus, he didn't think he could keep it inside. Okay…they didn't really talk about anything fantastic…but just speaking was wonderful to him.

So, he grabbed his jacket and hurried out of his house, jogging to Leon's house down the street and knocking at the door.

Leon answered, eyes lighting up as he saw Riku. Sure, he was upset with him before…but now he wanted details, so he'd be nice. "Riku! My darling dearyest bestest buddy!" he exclaimed, leading him into the house and shoving him up the stairs. Once they were in his room and he had Riku sitting on his bed, he grinned.

"Wellllllllll?!" he asked

"Er…well what?" Riku replied, pretending he was clueless.

"HOW IS HE?!" Leon exclaimed.

Riku looked puzzled. "Um…how is who?" he asked.

Leon glared, clearly unhappy with this game. "SEXY LOVER BOY. DOES HE LOVE YOU?!" he exclaimed, continuing before Riku got to speak. "Ooh! Oooooh!!! He's on his way over to let you in his pants right now, isn't he?! ISN'T HE?! Well then what are you doing here?! We need to get you ready! Beautiful! Home! Can't let Sexy Lover Boy down!!" he rambled.

Riku just sat there staring at Leon in shock. What possibly made him want to come tell Leon anything? And how had he picked this guy to be his friend when he moved? Clearly he was just settling for anyone then at that point or something.

"Leon…we didn't talk about love…and he most certainly is not on his way! I treat people I care about with respect, thank you very much." He said.

Leon gave him a disbelieving look, "So you're telling me…that if I had Sora hiding in my closet right now…and he popped out and yelled, 'TAKE ME, RIKU! I'M WILLING AND ALL YOURS!' you wouldn't pounce on him and do it repeatedly with me standing right here?" he asked.

Okay, Riku was a growing teenage boy…so he was thinking that maybe if he was at his own house, and Sora popped out and yelled that. God…of course he'd pounce. Really, who wouldn't?! But Leon's house? With him watching?!?!

"Hell no." he replied simply.

"Pffft." Leon replied, "What kind of growing boy are you? You can't tell me that you aren't going to go home and use that as a new fantasy. No, you no what…I don't care if you tell me you aren't going to. I know you will. How could you not?"

Again…Riku was repeatedly questioning himself as to why he had even come here.

"I think I need to go home now." He murmured.

"Ohhh no. Details, mister. You can leave after that. I'll be a good boy. Nice and quiet and not sexual." He promised, nodding his head.

Riku sighed, "Fine…but only because I can't manage to keep it to myself. But you keep it to yourself!" he warned.

Leon ran fingers over his lips like a zipper, and then pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You're going to be disappointed. There are really no details." He admitted. "We just…talked. Caught up a little. You were mentioned…my old friends were mentioned. We miss each other, we were nervous…that was about it right there." He said.

"WHAT?!" Leon yelled. "NO PHONE SEX?!"

"DEAR GOD, LEON." Riku yelled in reply, "WHY IS YOUR MIND ALWAYS IN THE DEEPEST PART OF THE GUTTER?!"

Leon growled, "Give me your phone. We're calling sexy and you're going to have an interesting conversation, or else I'm having it for you."

"Wow. I'm now beyond glad that I left my phone at home." He said, pulling out his empty pockets in proof.

Leon glared, "You've escaped this time…but beware." He warned.

* * *

**Sora**

Riku and Sora started talking much more frequently, and Sora was thrilled about it. They didn't get to talk everyday…but they had spoken a few times since their first call.

Now Sora was out at the beach with his friends, and he was currently lounging in a chair with a few of them, while the others were off playing in the sand. He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when his phone rang, but he looked at it and his eyes lit up brightly.

"Riku?" Kairi asked from beside him.

"W-What?! I…how did you.." he asked, as it was indeed Riku.

"You're eyes lit up brighter than the sun, and you had a smile to match." She said, rolling her eyes.

Sora pouted at her, but quickly answered the phone before it was too late.

"Hello?" he spoke, trying not to sound too excited or too nervous.

_"Hey, Stranger."_ Came Riku's lovely voice.

"Hey…what're you up to?" Sora asked sweetly.

_"Oh, nothing. Just lying on my bed…Leon just left so I figured that it would be a safe time to call."_ He said, as Leon had somewhere to be and wouldn't be returning. _"What about you?"_ he asked in response.

"I'm actually on the beach...the whole gang is here." He replied.

_"Oh, really?"_ he asked. He had to admit…even if he wouldn't mind speaking to his old friends…he was a little pouty. He had been expecting some private Riku-Sora time.

Kairi grabbed the phone from Sora, who let out a whine. "Hey Riku!" she exclaimed, getting everyone else's attention.

"Riku?!"

"No way!"

"I want to talk to him!"

"No! Me first!"

There were many such calls from the rest of the group, who all came rushing around Sora and Riku.

"When did you start talking again?" asked Tidus.

"HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?!" whined Selphie.

_"Wow…everyone sounds like they haven't changed a bit."_ Riku said to Kairi.

Kairi gave up the phone, letting each member of their little group speak to them…none of them even a tiny bit as shy as Sora had been.

"Can I talk to him?" Cloud asked as everyone was done and the phone was being handed to Sora.

Sora looked puzzled, "Cloud? But why…you don't know Riku…" he said, looking puzzled.

"I know…but you all keep talking about him…and I don't want to be left out…plus I need to make sure he's nice to you." He lied.

Sora shrugged, "One more person you need to talk to, Riku. My friend Cloud wants to talk…I know you don't know him…but just talk for a few minutes, kay?" he asked sweetly.

He handed the phone to Cloud.

* * *

**Riku**

_"Hey…er…Riku, was it?"_ he spoke, pretending he didn't know. _"This is Cloud as Sora said, how are you?"_ he asked

"Hey Cloud, how have you been?" he asked, as it didn't matter if he spoke like he knew the other male.

_"Pretty good, and you?"_ he asked, wishing he could full out speak as he wished to.

"I'm good…are you taking care of Sora for me? You better keep your hands off of him, Mr. Gayesy-Man-Alive." He warned.

_"Just give me the phone back when you're done….don't take too long, please. I want to talk to him too."_ Sora could be heard from the background, probably pouting. He was clearly going off with the rest of the group.

_"So how's Leon?"_ Cloud spoke softly, not wanting anyone to hear.

Riku chuckled, "Your lover boy is perfectly fine. And crazy. And driving me nuts." He said.

Cloud pouted, _"He's not my lover…I don't even care about him…I just was curious, is all."_

"Yeah, yeah…" Riku said.

_"But he's good?"_ he asked anyway, _"And I bet he's sleeping with people like crazy, right? Not that it matters to me…"_ he said.

"Oh, reeeaaaal subtle there, Cloud. Sure you don't care. Oh yeah…he sleeps with a new guy every night. Sometimes two or three at once." He said.

Cloud's eyes widened, he hadn't wanted to hear that. _"O-Oh…yeah…that's what I figured…good..."_ he said.

Riku rolled his eyes, even if Cloud couldn't see. "I was kidding, Cloud. He hasn't slept with anyone since you left. I don't think he's even kissed anyone." He said

Cloud's eyes widened once more, _"R-Really? Well…why not? He could…a lot…I sure have…"_ he said.

"Pfft. I bet you haven't touched any guy with a ten foot pole…except maybe Sora…with nice, not lovey touches." He said, "You adore him and you just wish he was in your pants every night."

_"Shut up." _He murmured.

**"RIIIKKKUUU!!! I FORGOT MY KEEYSS….HERE I COOMMMEE!!"** called Leon from downstairs. He ran upstairs.

"Here I am! Who're you talking to?" he asked, seeing the phone. "Sexy lover boy?" he asked, grabbing for the phone.

"I have to go…tell…him…I'm so sorry and I'll call him later." He said, about to hang up.

Leon grabbed it. "Helllllooo???" he purred sweetly into the phone. He was about to continued, when he heard the phone disconnect…making him pout.

* * *

**Sora **(Or first Cloud, then Sora…) 

_"Helllllllloooo???" _came the lovely, sexy, purring voice of the male he hadn't heard in quite a while.

Cloud hung up the phone quickly.

His heart was beating fast, cheeks flushed a tiny bit…Leon…he had just heard his lovely Leon.

And hung up on him. But he kind of thought that Riku would kill him if he had spoken…and his heart was beating too fast to talk to Leon. What was wrong with him? They were just friends…just…friends.

Sora came over after a few more minutes, pouting at him. "Heey! I didn't get to talk!" he whined.

Cloud quickly snapped out of it, "Sorry, Sora…Riku really had to go…but he told me to tell you that he'd call you later." He said with a little nod.

Sora pouted….Riku better call him.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it. There should hopefully be another post up by the weekend...which is actually realistic instead of a lie...as when ever I post, I tend to have to post at least two chapters before disappearing again. And I'm still going to try not to disappear. I would love you all so much if you could please review, your reviews are what really push me to keep writing! Thank you all!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

It's the weekend and I didn't lie, here's a new chapter! I can guarantee that there will be mistakes since it's 2:13 AM when I started this and I'm really sleepy…but wanted to write this.

* * *

**Riku**

Leon pouted as the phone hung up and he had to put it down. "Who was that? It was Sexy Lover Boy, wasn't it? Did you like…give him a voice recording of my voice and tell him to hang up whenever he heard it? Why would you do that to me?!" he exclaimed.

Riku chuckled, "No…I didn't. But yes, it was Sora and some of my other old friends…he had to go right when you walked into the room." He lied quite simply.

"Hmph. Fine…but I get to talk to him soon. There's no denying that." Leon said.

"Leon…when do you think you'll be out of town again?" Riku asked.

"Out of town…what? Why?" Leon asked. He gasped, "You want to invite him over…but not with me here….don't you?! DON'T YOU?! Well…no way. I'm never going away again. The next time I'm going out of town is the weekend after lover-boy is here." He said quite simply. If his parents went away, he'd normally jump on the opportunity to go…but not this time. He'd stay there.

Riku let out a groan…there was simply no escaping Leon. He'd just have to find some way to keep Leon's mouth shut. Maybe he'd somehow threaten him with Cloud or something. He wasn't sure…but he'd have to think something up before Sora came for a visit.

Later that night, once Leon was gone, Riku found out that he had received a new letter from Sora. He happily opened it up, it read:

_Hi Sam!_

_I'm so sorry that it took me a while to reply. You know how I was depressed and everything…it continued for a while…but now I feel wonderful! For the first time in years I finally got to talk to the boy who _I really think I might lo-_ was my childhood best friend. He still is my best friend; actually…I just sadly haven't seen him or spoken to him in ages. I wonder what he looks like. IN my mind he still looks the same…but I guess he probably looks older now. Oh, I'm sorry…I'm rambling about my life. Certainly that's not important to you. How are you? I hope your day was as wonderful as mine._

_-Sora_

_P.S. I know I said I was done talking about this…but do you think you could think good thoughts for me with hopes that maybe I'll talk to my friend soon? Thanks!_

He smiled as he started to read it, seeing that Sora was happy. He moved to try and read what the boy had crossed out… ((A/N: The part not in italics in the letter I originally wanted to have crossed out…but I forgot in the last chapter and am too tired to figure out if I can tonight. Sorry about that!!!)) …but it was a little difficult. It looked like…did it say something with…lo? Like….like love?!

No, no. He was being silly. Why would it say that? He shook his head, reading over the rest of the letter with a smile. He thought it was kind of funny that he was reading a letter about himself and the writer hadn't known it. He shook his head, then moved on to reply:

_Hey, Sora._

_It's no problem that you've taken a little while to reply, I don't mind as long as you don't forget about me. I'm very, very happy that you're feeling so fantastic. I'm sure you'll get to see your best friend someday soon…after all, you are best friends. Even if you were apart for a while, if you're talking now then he certainly much be interested in seeing you. Then you can find out what he looks like! I don't mind if you 'ramble' about your life…I quite enjoy hearing what's going on with you. I'm pretty good myself, life has been rather good. I don't really have tons of interesting details like you do, and I apologize for that. Feel free to keep me updated with anything new and exciting in your life!_

_I'll talk to you soon!_

_-Sam_

Riku checked over his letter before mailing it off once more. He was never quite as concerned about getting replies anymore since he was finally talking to Sora.

And speaking of talking to Sora…

Riku went back upstairs and grabbed his phone, dialing the boy's number.

* * *

**Sora**

Sora had only been home for a short while when he phone started to ring, and he quickly ran to find it. His eyes widened as he saw that Riku had indeed called back, and he quickly answered.

"Hello?!" he said, a little too eagerly.

Riku chuckled, _"Hey there…did something exciting just happen?"_

"I...er…I mean…not really…" he said a bit sheepishly.

Riku smiled, not that the other could see it,_ "How are you? Our conversation was cut rather short earlier."_

"I'm pretty good…though I think I'm a little sun burnt." He said, sounding a little pouty about that.

Riku chuckled again, _"You've been going to the beach all of your life, and are still forgetting to protect yourself from the sun? Silly Sora…you'll never change."_ He teased him.

"Shut upp..." Sora whined. "I'm glad you called back, though…I was mad that everyone got to talk to you except me. After all, I have a lot of catching up to do…and I'm more important than them." He said.

_"Of course you are."_ Riku said, certainly agreeing with that fact.

"So…was there any specific reason you were calling earlier? Or did you just call to say hi…or because you were bored or something?" he asked.

_"Well…I actually called earlier just to say hi…but now I have another purpose."_ He said.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sora asked.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku was silent on his side of the line for a moment…should he really ask Sora to come to his house? Merlin…he could be getting himself into all kinds of trouble…but he really wanted to see Sora.

_"Riku? Are you there?"_ Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh…sorry…I guess I spaced out a little." He said.

_"It's okay…so…what were you going to say? You know…your purpose for calling me?" _he asked…he sounded extremely curious.

"Well…I know this invite is long overdue…" he nibbled nervously at his lip, "But…do you think that you'd maybe…like to come over sometime?" he asked. It wasn't like him to get nervous about things…but with Leon around…he couldn't help it.

Sora's eyes widened and lit up from his side of the phone, _"W-What? Really? You want me to come?!"_ he asked.

Riku chuckled softly once more, "Of course I want you to come…just because we got out of touch doesn't mean that now I hate you and don't want you anywhere near my house or something ridiculous like that…" he said. "When would you like to come up…and for how long?" he asked curiously.

_"How long? I can stay for longer than a day?"_ Sora asked.

"Of course you can…we used to have sleepovers constantly. I tend not to have those anymore…but I think it'd be fun for old times sake." He said, "Especially since I haven't seen you in so long…is your spiky hair still crazy and spiky?" Riku teased.

_"The spikes are as crazy as always…"_ he said with a little giggle. _"Well when and how long should I come?"_ Sora asked.

"That's what I asked you." Riku replied.

_"Yeah…but then I'd feel like I was inviting myself over…and I don't want to do that…it's rude…"_ Sora said.

"You invited yourself to my house almost everyday as kids." Riku said, rolling his eyes.

_"Yeah…well…it was…different then…"_ Sora said.

"How so?" Riku asked.

_"Well…I mean…we were at each other's houses everyday…it was just what had to be done…but I haven't seen you in years…"_ Sora said.

"We're still best friends, aren't we? Things don't have to be different…" Riku said. He knew that wasn't true, though. Sadly, he had a feeling that things would be extremely awkward…but maybe not. He wasn't positive what to think at that point. He just knew that he had to see Sora. "Hm…tomorrow's Saturday. You think you could get here then?" he asked.

_"T-Tomorrow?!" _he asked in shock. Sure, he didn't have anything planned…but so soon? He expected to plan it for like…next…month…or year. Even if that wasn't realistic, he felt somehow like Riku was a billion miles away, that it wasn't possible to get to him the next day…but it was actually very easy to get to him.

"Is tomorrow not good? Surely you can cancel any plan you might have with Kairi…" he said.

* * *

**Sora**

Sora was in shock…Riku had invited him to his house…he was going to see Riku. And the next day? Wow…would he be able to handle that? He certainly hoped so…after all, they were best friends….how hard could it be to go to his house? He used to do it everyday…so it couldn't be too overly awful…right? Maybe he was just over thinking everything..

"N-No…tomorrow…tomorrow's fine…" he said. "For how long? What should I bring?" he asked.

_"For…however long you feel like staying. A day, a few days, whatever. And bring…clothes? I don't know…whatever you want."_ He said.

"O-Okay….I'll think up something…" he agreed.

_"Alright. Now you have to promise you'll ignore my friend Leon at all costs. We sadly will not be able to avoid him all weekend…we'll get some time alone…but he's guaranteed to pop in at some point."_ He said. _"He might some up with names for you, he might say that I have nicknames for you…ignoring it all. He's obnoxious and full of lies."_ Riku said.

"And you're friends with him…why?" Sora asked, sounding puzzled.

_"I don't know. Maybe I used to think he was entertaining. Now he's just crazy. But I'll admit that he's a very loyal friend, and I usually trust him." _Riku replied.

"Okay…well I have to go and eat dinner…but I guess I see you tomorrow at…what time?" he asked.

_"I guess around noon or something."_ Riku answered.

"Noon…okay. I'll see you then."

* * *

**Riku**

He had just invited Sora to his house. Sora would be showing up at his doorstep the next afternoon, looking all cute and older. And he'd get to talk to him face-to-face…give him a hug…show him his house, his town. It seemed crazy to him. Would he be able to handle having the boy he loved around after such a long time?

Of course, he wasn't Leon. He could control himself.

Leon.

Right.

He needed to go and discuss some rules with that male…he couldn't have him destroying his life while Sora was there.

Riku rushed to Leon's house, letting himself in and going to his bedroom.

"You're not allowed to screw up my life." He told Leon.

"What did I do? I thought Yuffie screwed up your life, not me." Leon said.

"Sora's coming tomorrow." Riku replied.

"SEXY LOVER BOY?! NO WAAAYY!!" Leon exclaimed.

"When I say you can't screw up my life…I mean you can't yell things like that." He said. "I'm begging you, Leon. I know that you're incapable of being normal…but don't screw up what I have with Sora…try not to yell things like that." He said.

Leon shrugged, "Okay. Fine." He said simply. Yes, Leon was obnoxious…but he wasn't an awful friend.

"Oh…and DON'T mention Cloud. For any reason. At all. Ever." Riku said.

"What? Why not..?" Leon asked.

"Sora knows him…and I can't explain this to you now…but if he knows we know Cloud, he might figure other things out…so just…shush." He said.

"Only if you promise to take me to see Cloud soon. Really, really soon." Leon offered as a deal.

Riku sighed, "Yes, yes….we'll go see him very soon." He promised.

"Okay. Have fun. I'll be nice and even give you a lot of alone time." Leon said with a nod.

Riku thanked him and rushed back to his house. He spent the time when he got home finding every Sam letting he could and hiding them in his room where Sora couldn't find them. He then made sure his room was tidy, and then that the entire house was tidy. He wanted everything to be perfect for Sora. His eyes widened as he realized…macaroni and cheese. Oh…he better have some.

He rushed downstairs, looking through all of the pantries to find none. He let out a groan and ran back to Leon's house. "I need all of your macaroni and cheese!" he panted.

Clearly, Leon thought he was nuts…but he gave it up…figuring that maybe it had something to do with being in love or something.

Riku ran back home, putting the boxes away before checking around the house to make sure it was clean once more.

He then gave in and went to sleep…he was going to get to see Sora the next day.

* * *

Bwahaha...I know...you all wanted me to continue. And I was actually going to...but I'm going to fall over if I don't go to sleep right now...so I decided to post it. Hopefully I'll get up the next chapter soon...but only if I'm motivated by reviews! Please review my story and make my day! 


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, yeah. I'm a lousy updater. We know. At least It takes me a few months instead of a few years? And you all still love me? As I love you? I hope?

* * *

**Riku**

Riku woke the next morning with a sleepy yawn, rubbing at his eyes before he sat up to stretch. Why was he being so calm, you may wonder? Well, that would be because it hadn't yet occurred to him that--

Riku's eyes widened and he quickly hopped out of bed. "Holy shit. Sora. Sora's coming over. Sora is going to be standing at my doorstep in about a…" He peeked at the clock, "AN HOUR. OH MY GOD." He yelled at himself. It was a good thing no one was around, they'd probably think he was insane. Though, his neighbors might have heard him.

Riku was immediately rushing around the house, how could he be done in and hour? Well…he didn't really have that much to do. His house was clean, the letters were hidden, he had food…but what would he wear? He hadn't seen Sora in years…of course he had to wear something perfect. Something to show off his figure and show how incredibly sexy he was. Wait…or would Sora think he was weird for that? Should he just wear baggy clothes instead? Or something in between…

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY CLOTHING OPTIONS?!"

"TO DRIVE YOU INSANE." Came a yell from outside.

Riku nearly fell over. Stupid Leon. Why did he never go away? Could he not understand that he was having a major dilemma, and Sora was coming, and he couldn't be there? Too late. He could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"How do you always manage to get into my house?" Riku asked with a little glare as the male stood at his doorway.

"Magic, dear. Don't you worry. Leon is here and he will have you looking fabulous in no time." Leon said with a grin.

"Why are you speaking in third person?" he asked with a puzzled look.

Leon wasn't paying attention, though….he was already off digging through Riku's clothes. "Don't make a mess! I don't have time to clean!" Riku yelled, receiving rolled eyes in reply from Leon

The dark hair boy turned around, clothing in his hands. "Black zip-up vest, shirt, thing…whatever you want to call it. Which you can zip up or down, depending on what you want to be showing. Somewhat tight blue jeans to help show off you arse so Sora will hopefully pounce sooner." He teased.

Riku looked surprised, looking at the items of clothing, "You know…that outfit is rather nice…" he commented.

"I know, I'm fabulous." Leon replied. He held up one last thing, "And as your underwear, I took the liberty of looking through your drawer and finding this for you to wear." He said, holding up a thong.

Riku's eyes widened, and he nearly fell over. "W-What?! T-That's not mine! I don't own that!" he started rambling in defense, certain that the piece of clothing in Leon's hand was not his own.

Leon chuckled, giving an evil little grin. "I know, I brought it from home simply for that reaction." He said. "But I'll get out of your hair now, only if you swear I get to see Sora. And if I don't, I'll find a way to let him know that he is sexy lover boy." He warned before hurrying out of the house.

Riku just stood there in shock. Why did Leon own a thong? Merlin, he hoped that it didn't actually belong to him. Not that he thought he should be running around with other people's thongs either. He didn't have time to be thinking about thongs! He needed to get ready for Sora!!

He rushed to get into the outfit Leon had chosen…with his own pair of underwear instead, staying barefooted for then. He cleaned up his room a little afterwards, just out of nervousness….that sat on his bed, nearly bouncing up and down. Would Sora get there at exactly noon? What could he do while be waited? He was so beyond nervous and excited, he did think he could handle it.

* * *

**Sora**

Sora woke up far earlier than Riku that morning, as he had a lot more to do than simply get dressed and wait. He woke up, his heart already beating fast as he was beyond nervous. Could he really see Riku without doing anything stupid? He had a feeling that the boy was even more gorgeous than before…so he had a feeling that stupidity was going to be a popular theme for him during his stay. He still wasn't even sure how long he was staying.

He hurried around his house, getting dressed into a blue t-shirt to help bring out his already bright eyes, and a pair of jeans. Okay, so Kairi had picked out the outfit for him late the night before because it would bring out his eyes and they were both tighter pieces of clothing than what he usually wore. Stupid Kairi.

After getting dressed he picked out a large amount of other clothing and just started packing them into the largest suitcase he had. He hoped this didn't trouble Riku. He didn't know if he would actually be staying that long…but he wanted the option to if he wanted to. And he would want to…since he really wanted to stay at Riku's house for the rest of his life.

After packing clothes, he hurried to his movie collection. He grabbed a bunch of Disney movies he used to watch with Riku, as well as several movies that he hadn't yet gotten a chance to see with the silver-haired male. There had been a lot of good movies out since they parted. He packed them all into a separate bag, as will as other forms of entertainment. He didn't know if he'd need a sleeping bag, but that and a pillow came along as well. He had a lot of stuff.

He looked at a clock, it was getting late. He better hurry if he wanted to make it on time. He grabbed all of his things, rushing out of his house and practically running to the docks where he would be taking a boat to Riku's island.

It took a little while, but when he arrived….all he had to do was find Riku's house. And with his address in hand and the island not being that large…it wasn't hard. In no time, he was standing outside of Riku's house, his heart beating faster than ever as he stood on his doorstep staring at the door. Could he really do this? He must have stood there for at least five minutes before he hand finally reached for ward and rang the bell, shaking slightly. He put all of his bags down, waiting nervously for someone to answer.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku froze as he heard the doorbell. Oh god. Sora was there. And only a few minutes late. He only knew it was Sora because if it was Leon, he'd already be inside. He wanted to run and get the door, but his body was still glued to the bed. He shook his head….what was he afraid of? It was only his sweet Sora. Nothing scary there. He managed to hop out of bed and hurry downstairs, no need for Leon to get to him first.

He took a deep breath, then reached forward and opened the door with a smile.

And then found his balance get unsteady as he toppled to the ground.

No, no….he hadn't fainted from Sora's beauty, though it could have happened. He had about a second to take in Sora's older looks. The fact that he was taller than before, but still shorter than him. The fact that his eyes were brighter than ever. The fact that his hair was still spiky and sticking up in every direction possible. And the fact that Sora took his breath away.

Not only by looks, but literally.

* * *

**Sora**

He heard silence after he rang the bell, but then after a few moments he heard feet rushing down the stairs, and then that door opened…and there stood the most beautiful boy to ever exist. His best friend, his one true love.

Who could blame him for what came next?

His old, energetic self really showed as just about a second after Riku opened the door to greet him, Sora pounced. He literally pounced on top of the male, knocking him to the floor in his excitement.

* * *

**Both (I figured that now that they're together…the whole back and forth thing is somewhat unnecessary and will drive me nuts.)**

Riku chuckled faintly as he looked up at the absolutely adorable boy sitting on top of him as Sora looked down at him with a sheepish grin, both of their cheeks flushed faintly at the current position they were in.

"Hi..." Sora said with a little grin.

Riku grinned back, "You haven't changed one bit, have you?" he asked, unable to stop a hand from reaching up and brushing through the bushy head of spikes.

"Hey! I'm all grown up now." He said with a pout.

"Well yes, I have noticed that you have seemed to grow…at least an inch." He teased.

"I'm not that short!!" he yelled, pouting at the male. He managed to get off of him, turning around with a small, "Hmph!"

Riku chuckled before standing up and lifting the pouty teen on the ground back up, his arms wrapping around him from behind, "I know, I know. You've grown quite a bit." He said sweetly to him.

Sora's breath hitched faintly as he felt Riku's arms around him, but he couldn't help but turn around and hug him tight, burying his head against him…giving Riku a chance to let out a tiny gasp. Sora looked up at him with an adorable smile. "I missed you…" he said softly, his cheeks flushed lightly again.

"I missed you too…" Riku said, his hand gently brushing against the brunette's cheek. He found himself nearly leaning down to steal a kiss when eh suddenly snapped out of it, messing up Sora's hair again. "Are you hungry?" he asked, heading into the kitchen. He had left Sora standing rather flustered in the hall…the brunette was almost positive that Riku has almost kissed him.

Sora snapped out of it and followed Riku into the kitchen, "Very hungry…what's for lunch?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I'd cook up some of this…" he said with a grin, pulling out a box of macaroni.

Sora's eyes lit up and he almost pounced again, "I want to make it!!" he exclaimed.

Riku chuckled, "Alright, you make this…the pots are over in that cabinet…and I'll go take your bags upstairs." He said. Sora just smiled and nodded, quickly heading to the task of making them lunch.

Riku headed back outside to grab Sora's things, glaring as he saw Leon standing at the sidewalk grinning at him.

"Can I come in and play?!" he asked with excitement present in his voice.

Riku didn't want to yell back, not wanting Sora to hear. So instead, he put a 'shush' finger to his lips and then waved him off.

Leon pouted, "Fine! But I'm going to meet him!" he exclaimed. At least he went away for then, though.

Riku shook his head, grabbing Sora's bags and heading inside, closing the door behind him. He hurried upstairs and put Sora's things down before rushing back downstairs into the kitchen. He peeked over Sora's shoulder, "Everything going okay?" he asked with a grin. Sora looked up with a bright smile and nodded, "Perfectly." He said, stirring the macaroni. It should be done in a few minutes." He said with a nod.

Riku headed around the kitchen to grab bowls, spoons, napkins, and drinks for them. He set the table and then lounged in his seat. He hardly even noticed that as he sat there, he was simply staring…up and down along Sora's figure. He only snapped out of it when Sora turned around to talk. "Can you bring the bowls over here so I can fill them up?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh…yes…of course…" he said, grabbing the bowls and bringing them to the brunette. Sora scooped a good amount into each bowl, and Riku carried them back to the table as Sora turned off the stove. Sora then hurried over to the table, taking a seat and grinning at Riku.

"Well, I see you haven't forgotten everything about me if you still know my favorite meal." He said teasingly.

Riku frowned, "Forget everything about you? Never…I remember everything about you." He said quite simply.

"Hmm…but I bet you don't know everything about me." He replied.

Riku sighed, "Well, unless you haven't changed at all in these long years…then I suppose you're right about that one. Though I wish I still knew everything about you." He said with a little nod, starting to eat his macaroni as it cooled down.

"Hm…well, I suppose you'll just have to take however long I stay here to learn new things. Like movies. I brought lots of movies." He said with a grin.

"How long do you plan to stay anyway?" he asked curiously.

"How long am I allowed to stay?" Sora asked in return.

"I'm not playing this game again…you can stay as long as you'd like." Riku replied.

"Hmm…forever?" he teased.

"I wouldn't mind living with my best friend forever." Riku replied with a grin.

Sora's cheeks flushed faintly, "I don't know how long I'm staying…we'll see how long it takes me to get sick of you." He said, teasing again.

They both finished up their lunch not long after that, Riku cleaning up after them. "So, what would you like to do?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…see your room? Obviously?" Sora replied simply, looking a bit excited.

Riku chuckled "Alright, let's go…but it's nothing all that exciting." He promised.

* * *

Okay, I actually wanted to make this longer and more interesting…but I have to go out now. And I'm incapable of writing part of it and coming back to it later…so I decided to just post it now. Hopefully it's okay? Review, review, review please!! It shouldn't take me months to get another post up, seriously, because I'm very interested to write more right now. But yesh. Reviews are always loved dearly.


	18. Chapter 18

See? It wasn't all that long. Thank you very much for your lovely reviews. On with the stooorrrryyy.

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

They both finished up their lunch not long after that, Riku cleaning up after them. "So, what would you like to do?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…see your room? Obviously?" Sora replied simply, looking a bit excited.

Riku chuckled "Alright, let's go…but it's nothing all that exciting." He promised.

* * *

**Both**

Riku couldn't help himself as he grabbed the male's hand and tugged him towards the stairs. This, of course, made Sora's cheek flush a cute pink color, but he happily followed him out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Let's see….my parent's room is that way…" he said pointing, "And a guest room, the bathroom…" he continued pointed to the several various room that their upstairs held. "You can sleep in the guest room if you want, but I think you'll have more sleepover fun if you stay here…" he said, opening the door to his room and letting go of Sora's hand.

Sora was a little sad to lose the warmth on his hand, but he didn't care too much because he had just been granted access to Riku's room, and hurried in, looking around in fascination.

"You look so amazed…but it's not all that big…and it's not all that fancy." He said. Riku's room looked like an average teenage boys room…just more tidy than most. It had his bed (he was never positive if it was full size or queen size) in the corner and next to the window, some posters, a collection of pictures, a desk with his computer, shelves, places to keep his clothes. Average.

"But it's _your_ room! Riku. My bestest friend. I haven't seen you in ages…so seeing your room is exciting." He said with a grin. He walked around, examining the posters and the computer and anything else he could find to examine.

He picked up a picture of Riku and Leon goofing around, "Who's this?" he asked, almost feeling jealous at how close they looked. He didn't know why that bugged him so much.

Riku looked over his shoulder, "Oh, that's Leon. You know, the obnoxious guy who you are to ignore at all times?" he commented.

"Oh. Not like…your secret lover?" he teased the male, looking over his shoulder.

"LEON?! Hell no. Being friends with him is torture, I don't think I could possibly handle anything more." He said, ruffling Sora's hair sweetly. He really couldn't help it, he was certain that he was going to have to do that at least once every five minutes or so.

Sora giggled, "I'm just teasing." He said, putting the picture down and picking up other ones, asking about various people or events in them.

Finally, Sora wandered towards Riku's bed. Riku had been turned away, so he nearly had a heart attack when Sora squealed.

"Gods, Sora! What are you freaking out about?" he asked, giving a puzzled stare his way.

Sora had Mr. Snuggles in his arms, hugging him tight. "Mr. Snuggles!" he exclaimed, "You still have him!" he said. He rolled over onto Riku's bed, curling up with the teddy bear, grinning like a madman.

Riku chuckled, "Of course I still have him…" he said, deciding not to mention that he had just recently retrieved him from his prison inside of a box.

He almost wanted to fall over when Sora curled up on his bed. Why there? Why did the adorable, perfect, love of his life have to get all cozy in his bed? It was extremely frustrating that he couldn't do the slightest thing with him, not even the tiniest little kiss.

He decided he'd curl up with him anyway. What's the harm in that?

So Riku made his way over to his bed, lying down beside him. "Have you missed Mr. Snuggles?" he asked, "I can't believe you've slept without him all this time…" he said, petting the bear in Sora's arms, rather than petting Sora like he wanted to.

"After you moved away…I found a silver haired bear and I sleep with that…" he said, cheeks flushing deeply as he admitted that fact.

Riku could admit that his cheeks flushed the tiniest bit as well, "Really?" he asked, "What did you name it?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Er…umn…Rrkirkjnfu.." he spoke, the last bit extremely muffled and not understood by anyone of the human race.

"Hmn? What was that?" he asked, though he had a guess.

"Riku…" he whispered sheepishly, cheeks remaining as flushed as ever.

The silver-haired male grinned, about a million comments of all sorts running through his head. He could say, _'So you replaced me?'_ or _'So you've been sleeping with me all these years?'_ or _'How am I in bed?'_ Instead he started to say a completely different comment.

"You know, I heard that you're supposed to name your teddy bear after the person you l--…" he paused, deciding that maybe he shouldn't finish that sentence. "Er…I mean…Riku? How sweet…" he murmured a little sheepishly.

Sora nodded sheepishly, "You want to see him? I can go get him…" he said, moving to crawl over the other male.

Without thinking about it, Riku grabbed the male's waist and pulled him back down, much closer than before. "No…stay here…" he said. His heart was pounding as he found that such an action had brought those adorable lips of Sora's ever-so-close to his own.

Sora's eyes widened slightly as he was pulled down, and his heart rate had immediately increased to something that was probably far higher than a normal pace. He was positive that his cheeks would also explode if they got any redder. He was almost certain that Riku seemed to be getting closer.

Riku has no idea what he was doing. Well, he did….he was pretty sure that he was about to kiss the pretty brunette in front of him…but could he do that?

He almost died when his cell phone rang, making him jump and nearly fall off the bed.

"Eh heh…that's my cell phone…" he murmured as those it was no big deal, though he was truly extremely beyond frustrated.

"WHAT?" he yelled into the phone, not even realizing he was yelling at first. He could only assume that it was Leon destroying what could have been one of the most wonderful moments of his entire life.

_"Riku? God…what has you so cranky?"_ came Kairi's voice from the other side of the phone.

Great. It was Destiny Island's version of Leon.

Riku growled, "Nothing. What do you want?" he asked.

_"Well, I was calling to make sure that Sora was there okay because I guess he forgot to call, and his phone is probably buried in his luggage….but what happened? Did I interrupt something? Are you guys making out already?!" _she exclaimed.

"W-What?!" Riku asked, getting rather flustered, "No…it was nothing…I'm getting off the phone now…" he murmured. He hung up before Kairi got the chance to protest or ask to talk to Sora.

While Riku had been doing that, Sora had rushed off to his luggage. _'Calm down, Sora…calm down…'_ he murmured to himself, his heart rate still at an unsafe level. He was rummaging through his things to find his teddy bear, trying to get the image of Riku getting closer to him…and almost kissing him? He looked up as he heard Riku hang up the phone, managing to get the courage to get back up and head over to him.

"Riku, I'd like you to meet Riku." He said, handing him a cute, light-grey haired bear.

"Awwh, hello, Riku." He said, taking the bear from him and petting it. "He looks worn, what do you do to him?" Riku teased.

Sora's cheeks flushed faintly for the billionth time since he had gotten there. "I just like to cuddle…" he murmured sheepishly.

Now, if the little almost-kiss incident hadn't just happened, Riku certainly would have pulled Sora into his arms to cuddle…but now he couldn't bring himself to do that. Instead, he turned and placed him beside Mr. Snuggles. "Riku and Mr. Snuggles can hang out while we find something to do." He said with a grin. "What exactly would you like to do now anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…I don't know…" he said. "We could…go to the beach…or watch a movie…or go somewhere in town…it's your house and town. You pick." He said with a giggle.

Riku nibbled at the inside of his lip as he thought about it. The beach…Leon or Yuffie or someone could be there. Town…Leon or Yuffie could be there. Movie…Riku would have a major urge to get close to the male again. These options all had possibly frightening outcomes. Well, he supposed he had to pick an evil…and Leon sounded far too evil right then. "Alright. How about we watch a Disney movie like old times?" he suggested with a grin.

"My pick?" Sora asked, eyes lighting up brightly.

Riku chuckled, "Always." He said with a nod.

"And you have lots of candy and popcorn and soda and junk food? We have to go get it if you don't…" he warned.

"I think we have plenty of that, I know you couldn't possibly watch a movie without those things." He said with another chuckle.

"Yay! Let's go!" Sora yelled, hurrying out of Riku's room and down the stairs before Riku had a chance to say another word. He shook his head with a grin, standing up and following Sora downstairs.

Finding him digging through his cabinets.

"Where do you keep things in this house?!" he whined. "All I found were M&M's. They're lame. It's just chocolate. Not good enough! Where are the gummies? The popcorn? The worse-for-you chocolate? I swear I'm about to go find a store in this town if I can't find any of this…" he said.

"God, you're still that crazy sugar-addicted child, aren't you?" he asked, only to receive a glare from Sora in return.

Riku went around the kitchen, gathering popcorn, chips, chocolate, gummies, marshmallows, poptarts, soda, and promised ice cream for later. They had far too much junk food and were ready for a movie.

"THE LION KIING." Sora yelled as he came running from upstairs. Riku hadn't even noticed him leave the room.

Riku decided not to comment that they had watched that movie about a trillion times…if not more. It would just make crazy sugar-Sora mad. So The Lion King sounded fantastic.

He grabbed a bunch of snacks and headed into the living room, "You're going to have to go get the other snacks if you want them. I'll set up the movie." He said, watching Sora prance off to the kitchen as he set up his old VCR to play the VHS Sora had brought. Apparently he had yet to upgrade his Disney collection to DVD.

As Sora returned, Riku was already lounging lazily on the couch, watching Sora join him. "Do you still cry when Mufasa dies?" he asked, before even started the movie.

Sora glared. "Shut up." He murmured.

* * *

Arrrrg. I really wanted this chapter to be longer…but I'm sleepy. And I need sleep. And as I said, I can't start a chapter one day and finish it the next. So here you go. Review? Please? My loves?


	19. Chapter 19

Wow…so…um. Apparently it's been like 8 months since I've updated. I just haven't been able to get into it every time I try to come up with something. I'm super sorry and hope that you're all still willing to read.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"THE LION KIING." Sora yelled as he came running from upstairs. Riku hadn't even noticed him leave the room.

Riku decided not to comment that they had watched that movie about a trillion times…if not more. It would just make crazy sugar-Sora mad. So The Lion King sounded fantastic.

He grabbed a bunch of snacks and headed into the living room, "You're going to have to go get the other snacks if you want them. I'll set up the movie." He said, watching Sora prance off to the kitchen as he set up his old VCR to play the VHS Sora had brought. Apparently he had yet to upgrade his Disney collection to DVD.

As Sora returned, Riku was already lounging lazily on the couch, watching Sora join him. "Do you still cry when Mufasa dies?" he asked, before even started the movie.

Sora glared. "Shut up." He murmured.

* * *

**Both**

Riku started munching popcorn as The Lion King started up on his television. He couldn't recall the last time he saw this movie, but he was certain that it had been with Sora…the other had some kind of obsession with it. They used to watch all kinds of movies, they were big on movie marathons. He loved when it was just him and Sora…but he also loved when many others were there, as it sometimes forced him and Sora to have to snuggle rather closely on the couch.

He'd love to pull the male close then…but could he do it?

He looked over at Sora, nearly chuckling at the sight. Sora was paying absolutely no attention to him, he was actually legitimately paying close attention to the movie…even though he was certain that Sora could probably recite every line without a problem. He shook his head lightly and paid attention to the screen.

Sora was acting like he was concentrating on the movie, but honestly? He wasn't. He was certain that his heart rate was becoming slightly abnormal again, because all he could think about was moments from since he arrived at Riku's house that day. The almost-kiss at the door…the snuggling and the second almost-kiss in bed. Would he get a real kiss from Riku? Were those almost-kisses even actually almost-kisses, or was he just imagining things? He really wanted to get closer to the male…but he didn't know how.

Well, as Mufasa died…he found his moment.

Sora let the tears flow, though they were a little forced this time since he hadn't actually been paying a lot of attention to the movie. But he used the opportunity of crying to bury his face against Riku's side with a small whimper.

Riku was rather surprised to have Sora against him, but he smiled softly, one of his arms wrapping around his waist while his other ran softly through his hair. "Shh, Sora…it's only a movie…" he cooed. He found it to be adorable how upset the other got over such little things.

As Sora calmed down, Riku expected him to pull away immediately…but as he didn't, Riku just held him cuddled close and watched the movie.

* * *

All was fine and dandy for the both of them…until "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" came along, making both boys extremely uncomfortable.

Riku nibbled at his lip as he watched Simba and Nala wrestle down a hill…would it be romantic for him to kiss Sora when they finished, or weird? He figured that kissing the other would be a better plan than licking the side of his face, at least.

As the moment came, Riku leaned his head down, "Hey, Sora…" he spoke softly, watching as Sora's bright eyes looked up at him.

Both of their cheeks started to heat up as Riku leaned closer to the other…and Riku was so, so very close to his goal when there was a sudden yell of:

"SORA!! I've waited so long to meet you!!"

It took about half a second for Riku to turn and death glare in Leon's general direction.

Would he ever have his moment? Riku was seriously starting to think that he just wasn't ever supposed to kiss Sora. How could he have failed three times in a row? Life just wasn't fair.

Leon could tell that Riku was pissed at him, but he ignored it and hurried over to the couch. "Hi, Sora! I'm Leon…I've heard sooooo much about you."

Sora had to admit that he was also disappointed…as he was now positive that Riku had to be trying to kiss him. Why else would he keep getting so close? His heart was still beating fast, and he felt ridiculously excited at the knowledge that Riku simply had to like him back, but he supposed he had to ignore the feelings to instead pay attention to Leon.

"Umn…Hi Leon…" he said a little sheepishly, "Unfortunately, the only thing I've really heard about you is that I'm supposed to ignore everything you say…" he said with a little giggle.

"Did Riku tell you that? He's a silly boy, ignore him. My words are lovely, and should be shared with the word. How are you? Have you heard Riku's nickname for you yet?"

"Nickname...?" Sora asked, head tilted cutely to the side.

"Oohh…you haven't…well he just LOVES to prance around town yelling about how much he l---"

"LEON I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. AWAY FROM HERE. RIGHT NOW." Riku yelled rather loudly, yanking the other off the couch and away from a very puzzled looking Sora.

"God damn it, Leon!" he hissed in a soft tone at the other once they were away. "I was about to kiss him. My third attempt today. And you. Were my third. Freaking. Interruption." he said, whining more than hissing by then.

"Awwh, my poor little Riku can't get any action with his sexy lover boy…I bet if you let me tell him that's his name he'd make out with you…" Leon replied with a grin.

Riku glared, "I think not. You can stay, only because you already ruined my day…so why not. But you will not say anything relating to nicknames or anything, okay? And you can't stay too long. And you need to disappear forever afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah….whatever…" Leon said, brushing it off and skipping back to Sora.

Riku let out a groan, taking in a deep breath before heading back to the couch as well.

Leon and Riku were sitting on opposite sides of Sora, until Leon turned to speak to the spiky hair boy.

"Hey, Sora? Could you go sit on Riku's lap for me?" Leon asked.

Both Sora and Riku looked at Leon in shock.

"W-What? W-Why?" Sora asked, his cheeks lighting up brightly. "Cause I want to stretch out…." Leon whined.

Riku glared at him, "Then go sit somewhere else or go home, don't make my guest move…" he said.

"N-No…it's okay…" Sora decided, really just wanting an excuse to get that close to the other. He moved to curl up on Riku's lap and snuggle up against him, Riku's cheeks heating up brightly.

Leon stretched himself out, grinning mischievously at Riku…and even though Riku was annoyed, he couldn't help but enjoy himself as he wrapped an arm lightly around Sora, telling himself that it was just to make sure that the other didn't fall.

* * *

When the movie came to an end, Sora was in a fairly deep sleep on top of Riku. The silver haired boy had to admit that he couldn't really feel his legs…but he couldn't bring himself to care because Sora looked absolutely adorable curled up on his arms.

Leon grinned, feeling accomplished. "I'll let you two love birds be now…" he said, winking at the male before heading out the door.

Riku nibbled lightly at his own lip, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms. What did he do? Stay there? Lay the boy on the couch? Take him up to bed?

He decided that his legs were too weak to carry him upstairs after being sat on for so long, and he didn't want to kill his legs by leaving him there longer. So, he laid both himself and Sora on the couch, pulling the male close in his arms. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the male's forehead. That was some kind of accomplishment, right? He then let his own eyes flutter shut, thinking that a nap with Sora would be lovely.

Sora woke up a good while later, feeling extremely warm and cozy. His eyes were still shut lightly as he snuggled more against the unknown warmth, taking in a sweet scent quite happily before feelings puzzled. Was he pressed against someone? Where was he? He let his eyes sleepily peek open, and his cheeks immediately flushed again. Oh, right. He was at Riku's house. And…cuddled in his arms? He didn't recall that part…but he certainly didn't mind.

He looked up at the other male, just enjoying seeing how peaceful and beautiful he looked as he slept. His heart sped up as he thought of something, and he couldn't help himself as he leaned up and pressed a little kiss to his cheek before quickly pulling back and burying against his chest, scared that it would wake him.

Riku did indeed stir slightly with a little yawn. "Mmn, Sora?" he purred curiously, wondering if the other was awake. He could've sworn his just felt something…but he could be wrong.

Sora's head peeked up from the male's chest, "Hmmn?" he murmured.

Riku smiled sweetly, "Hey, sleepyhead." He said with a little grin at the other. He again had the urge to lean down and give him a kiss…but he knew it would be ruined, so why bother?

Sora smiled up sweetly at him, "Hi…when did I fall asleep? When did Leon leave?" he asked.

Riku chuckled, "Towards the end of the movie…and he left at the end. I would've woken you up…but I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. So I decided to join you in a nap instead." He replied with a smile.

"Mmn…you're cozy…" Sora murmured sheepishly, snuggling closer to the other male.

Riku's cheeks flushed faintly and he chuckled, "Glad you think so…" he said before asking, "So now what would you like to do?"

"Bake a cake." Sora replied without hesitation.

Riku blinked, shocked at such a quick, positive reply. "Alright…I actually think we have cake mix, so that sounds fine." He said with a chuckle.

Sora stood up and stretched and Riku quickly moved to follow before they headed into the kitchen to begin their next activity.

* * *

Okay…so I wanted to get through the cake baking…but I'm ridiculously tired and need sleep. BUT. I will make sure I update sooner than 8 months from now. You know, I usually updated at least two chapters super close in a row before I disappear. And…hopefully I won't disappear. But. You might need to pester me a bit. Review please? Reviews are really the only thing that gives me any motivation to update and they let me know that you actually want more… Thank yoooouu.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

ALRIGHTGUYS. Here I am. Earlier than 8 months later. With another chapter. Woooo?

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Mmn…you're cozy…" Sora murmured sheepishly, snuggling closer to the other male.

Riku's cheeks flushed faintly and he chuckled, "Glad you think so…" he said before asking, "So now what would you like to do?"

"Bake a cake." Sora replied without hesitation.

Riku blinked, shocked at such a quick, positive reply. "Alright…I actually think we have cake mix, so that sounds fine." He said with a chuckle.

Sora stood up and stretched and Riku quickly moved to follow before they headed into the kitchen to begin their next activity.

* * *

**Both**

Riku pulled out all of the tools and ingredients necessary for cake-baking and grinned at Sora, "Alright, ready to start? And have you baked a cake lately? Cause I can tell you that I haven't…" he said with a little chuckle. He was a bit concerned that they would get the mix completely, stick it in the oven, and then end up with something other than cake.

"It wasn't that long ago I made one, I don't think…we can do it!" Sora said with his usual sweet grin that commonly made Riku blush.

The two boys set to cracking eggs and pouring oil, mixing all of their various ingredients into a large bowl. Riku let Sora be in charge of the mixing for a while, because he thought it was fun, but eventually Riku took over because the batter was still lumpy. The batter was then poured into the pan and put into the oven and a timer was set.

"Alright….now what?" Riku spoke before turning around, seeing Sora with his finger in the chocolate icing they made, and then the finger in his mouth. "Sora! If you eat all of the icing we're going to have a really lame cake!" he exclaimed, shaking his head, "You and your sweet tooth…" he said, sitting next to the boy.

"Nnn…but Riku…it's nummy…" Sora whined. He put his finger in the icing once more, wiping a spot onto the other male's nose. Riku could only blink in surprise before saying, "Oh really? Was that declaring a chocolate war, cause that's where this is headed…" he spoke.

Sora's eyes widened, he could recall them once having a battle with chocolate icing when they were younger, it was all over the kitchen and themselves.

"Hmm? I wasn't planning on a chocolate battle…" Sora said sheepishly.

Riku stuck his finger in the icing, brushing a chocolate moustache across the male's face. "Are you sure?" he asked, licking his finger clean.

Sora could only look at the other male in shock before glaring, "Ohh, it's on…" he said, and before Riku could grab the icing, Sora had it in his hand and was across the room. "Looking for this?" he teased, grabbing a handful of the icing and chucking it at Riku, hitting the side of his neck. Riku wiped a bit of it off and chucked it back, as it was his only 'weapon' for the time being.

As Sora went to get another handful of icing, Riku realized that there was some batter left over, so his fingers were immediately in that bowl as he chucked it at the male. Sora grabbed his bowl again, and the battle got closer as they attacked each other with various cake ingredients, even sprinkles being added in eventually.

It didn't take long for them to be coated in chocolate, vanilla, and rainbow, and Riku to have the other male tackle to the ground and pinned under him.

"No fair! You're….taller…." Sora tried to whine as an excuse.

"I think I win." Riku said with a grin.

"Nuhuh! We weren't playing wrestling! We were playing chocolate wars! And you cheated with the not-chocolate batter!" Sora whined, continuing to try and list reasons as to why Riku didn't win.

And then Riku couldn't help it, he found himself lowering toward the male once more, and Sora's whining immediately paused as he looked up at the serious male in shock. Sora's cheeks already started to heat up, and he was frozen to the spot as Riku inched closer.

Finally, Riku's lips claimed Sora's in a sweet, loving kiss as their eyes fluttered shut. He didn't push to try and make it deeper or use tongue or anything, just a gentle kiss before he pulled back, starting to feel extremely nervous about the male's reaction.

"O-Okay….you win…." Sora whispered softly.

Riku couldn't help but grin, leaning down and capturing the boys lips in another, slightly deeper kiss that Sora pushed up into and returned very willingly. Riku moved to sit up without breaking the kiss, bringing Sora with him and pulling him into his lap as he sat against the counter. Sora's finger tangled into Riku's hair without a care about the chocolate and Riku's arms wrapped around Sora's waist as his tongue started to probe Sora's lips for entrance, which he was granted immediately.

Their tongue battle began as they pressed impossibly close to each other in what was quickly turning into a passionate make out, when, of course, the timer dinged. They were going to have some issues if they didn't get the cake out of the oven fairly soon.

Riku parted softly from the kiss, making Sora whimper and pout before they both starred at each other in shock. Neither boy knew what to say at this point…as neither boy had expected what had just happened.

Riku finally spoke, "C-Cake…I should get the cake…" he murmured.

Sora slowly nodded, "Yeah…cake…" he said, frozen for another moment before realizing that he was sitting on the silver haired boy. He scrambled off his lap, and Riku shakily stood before going to the oven and removing the cake.

"I don't think we have any icing to use on the cake…" he said sheepishly.

"Oh…um…we have the jarred kind in the pantry…we can't decorate it until it cools anyway…" he spoke, getting the cake out of the pan and setting it on a rack to cool.

They were both completely avoiding saying anything about what had just happened. Should they admit that they liked each other? Engage themselves in another kiss? They were both feeling hesitant and unsure, their hearts still not beating normally. "Um…you could go…get a quick shower if you wanted? I can deal with the kitchen…" Riku suggested.

"W-What?" Sora asked, "Are you sure?" He would have been more against it, but the chance to run away and think sounded really good then.

"Yeah, go ahead…there are extra towels in there; just try not to trail any chocolate through the house, okay?" Riku said.

Sora nodded and within a few seconds had dashed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku slid down into a kitchen seat. "Dear God…" he murmured. He hadn't expected things to become so awkward between them…but then again, he didn't know what he had expected to happen. Was it okay for him to just suddenly declare his love to the other? He didn't know if he could.

He got up and washed off his arms, hands, and face in the sink…then grabbed his cell phone. Who should he call? Leon, or Kairi? Well…Kairi couldn't come over. So. She sounded like the better option.

He selected her name and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to it ring and begging her to answer the phone.

"Hellooo?" she finally said from the other side.

"H-Hey Kairi…" Riku murmured.

"Riku? You sound…troubled? What happened?" she asked before continuing, "Ohmygod…did something finally happen between you and Sora?! What happened?! I want every detail!!!!!" she exclaimed.

Riku let out a sigh before knowing that he had to answer if he wanted help, "Yeah. We kissed. Twice. The second one being…um…quite a bit more…um…passionate than the other…" he spoke. It was so rare for him to be nervous, he didn't like it.

Kairi let out a loud squeal of excitement from the other side of the phone, making Riku have to hold it away from his ear.

"Oh my god, Riku!!! I'm so excited!! Did you tell each other you love each other yet? What's going on? Where is he? Why are you on the phone with me? Ohmygod…he didn't run away, did he?!" she rambled.

"Calm down, Kairi!" he said, hardly able to understand her when she rambled like that. "No…we didn't tell each other anything…we just got rally awkward and then I told him he could go shower so he ran off…" he said.

"Shower? That's kind of random…" she said, sounding puzzled.

"Oh, sorry…uh…before the kissing thing happened we were having a battle with icing and cake batter and stuff…" he murmured.

"Riku! You have to tell him! Make it all cute and romantic…" she said in a dreamy tone.

"But…I don't know how to tell him…what do I do? I can't pull a romantic anything out of my ass…" he said.

"I don't know, Riku! Do something creative! But he's never going to tell you unless he's one hundred percent positive that you like him." She said simply.

"Alright, Kairi…I have to go…" he said, needing to clean and figure out a plan before Sora got out of the shower. He hung up on her before letting her get another word in, and he put his phone away. He then went on to clean up the mess that he and Sora made in the kitchen.

* * *

**Sora**

While that was going on downstairs, Sora had ran upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom, pealing off his messy clothes and laying them on a towel so he didn't make a mess in Riku's bathroom as well. He turned on the water before sitting on the counter and touching his still red cheeks. He just made out with Riku. His best friend, the love of his life. He made out with him…experienced the most awkward silence of his entire life, and then ran away to get a shower. What was he going to do?

Assuming that he wouldn't be heard over the water, Sora moved to get his pants and dig for his cell phone, pulling it out and quickly dialing Kairi's number.

"Hello?" came the reply rather quickly.

"Kairi! Thank god you answered…" Sora said in a relieved tone.

"Sora? I figured you'd be calling in any moment…" Kairi said without a thought.

"Wait…what? You knew I was going to call? How?" Sora asked in an extremely puzzled tone, unaware that Riku had gotten off the phone with her only moment before.

"Oh…I mean…it was just a feeling. What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Riku?! Ohmygod tell me everything!!" she exclaimed once more.

Sora felt his cheeks heating up again as he gave Kairi a description about what happened with him and Riku….going into a little more detail than Riku had, which kept Kairi interested.

"I don't know what to do, Kairi!! I mean…you know how I feel about him…but…it ended up being so awkward. I didn't want to like, blurt it out…and now I feel like…is it too late? What do I do! I don't want to go back downstairs…" he whined at her.

"Personally I think you should just wait for Riku to do something…cause I bet he will…and you can work off of that." she offered.

"You really think he'd do something? Why?" Sora returned.

"Would he have kissed you if he didn't like you? I doubt it, knowing Riku. Just get a shower and try to calm down, okay? Call me if anything happens and let me know how it goes!" She said happily.

Sora let out a sigh, said his goodbyes to Kairi and hung up. He let out another groan before putting his phone away and finally moving to step into the shower to clean himself of the mess that they made downstairs.

* * *

**Riku**

After Riku finished cleaning up the biggest parts of the mess, he made sure the cake was cool, grabbed chocolate icing, and hurried to ice the cake. He knew that Sora would probably be a little whiny about not getting to do it, but he figured that he'd get over it once he got a look at the cake.

Once Riku finished icing the whole cake with chocolate icing, making sure every bit was covered, he found red icing used for writing words on baked goods. He wrote out "Riku Hearts Sora" He could feel his cheeks heating up as he did it, was this too cheesy? He really thought that Sora would come down and laugh at him or something…but he didn't know what else to do. He took in a deep breath as he finished, put the icing away, then put the cake in the middle of the kitchen table.

* * *

**Sora**

As Sora got out of the shower, he dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and hurried into Riku's room to dig through his suitcase for an appropriate outfit. Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs.

Riku was sitting on the bottom step as Sora came down, and he hopped up, "Hey…um…cake's on the table…you can have some if you want…I'm going to get a shower…" he said, dashing upstairs faster than Sora had ever seen him move.

Would things get back to normal? Sora couldn't handle the weirdness. He let out a little sigh and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**Riku**

Upstairs Riku quickly locked himself in the bathroom, and did a rather quick job of getting out of his clothes and into the shower. Part of him wanted to stay there forever, and part of him wanted to run back downstairs and make sure that Sora didn't run back home when he saw the cake.

* * *

**Sora**

As Sora walked into the kitchen, he looked around for a knife, thinking that cake would be a wonderful idea. Even if he was indeed a little pouty that Riku had iced it without him, but he supposed that he couldn't blame him. Once he found a knife and a plate, he walked back to the table, luckily putting the sharp object down before seeing the cake…as if he hadn't, he probably would have dropped the knife on his foot as he froze in shock.

Riku Hearts Sora.

Riku. And then a little symbol heart. And then his name. S-o-r-a. Sora. That was his name, right? That's how he'd been spelling it all his life. But. Was that really what the cake said?

He yanked his phone out of his pocket, took a picture of the cake, and texted it to Kairi with the message "Does that say what I think it says?!?!" to Kairi, nearly jumping up and down in need of her reply.

Luckily, it came rather quickly, "If you want to know if it's Riku declaring his love for you in cake form…yeah, I'd say that's about it." She replied.

Sora felt like fainting. Riku liked him. The kisses weren't just random. They really meant what he wanted them to mean.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku finished his shower, getting out and drying himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror, nibbling his lip. Had Sora seen the cake? Of course he had. Right? But how did he react? Was he still downstairs?

He jumped as he heard vibrating, but realized it was his phone in his pants on the floor. He picked it up, looking to read a text message. It was from Kairi. With a picture of his cake. And a message reading "Cute. (: "

Riku's eyes widened, how did she see it? He hadn't sent it…wait…had Sora sent it? Did that mean he liked it? Riku had never been so nervous in his life, and he wasn't the kind of boy to get nervous.

He hurried into his bedroom, picking out clothes very quickly and getting dressed. He took one more deep breath before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Bahahaaaaa….cliffhanger, OBVIOUSLY. It's me, after all. But. I think you got a good bit of awesome in this chapter, right? Pleeeaaaasssseee review, loves.


	21. Chapter 21

Ohwow. I don't even know how to apologize after being gone from this site for over a year…but I just lost interest in Kingdom Hearts…and even really fanfiction in general for a while. But recently I've returned to read glee fanfics (Finn/Kurt…I have a oneshot up if interested.) And I felt really bad about leaving this story behind. So it's now 2:51AM and I just finished rereading my own story. Then I got a shower. And now I'm working on a new chapter. It probably won't be posted until later, after I sleep, since my laptop is dying quickly and I don't have the chord with me right now. Hopefully you can all forgive me enough to at least continue to read me story. Thank you.

* * *

**RECAP**

**Riku**

Riku finished his shower, getting out and drying himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror, nibbling his lip. Had Sora seen the cake? Of course he had. Right? But how did he react? Was he still downstairs?

He jumped as he heard vibrating, but realized it was his phone in his pants on the floor. He picked it up, looking to read a text message. It was from Kairi. With a picture of his cake. And a message reading "Cute. (: "

Riku's eyes widened, how did she see it? He hadn't sent it…wait…had Sora sent it? Did that mean he liked it? Riku had never been so nervous in his life, and he wasn't the kind of boy to get nervous.

He hurried into his bedroom, picking out clothes very quickly and getting dressed. He took one more deep breath before walking down the stairs.

* * *

**Sora**

While Riku was showering, Sora needed to work fast to show the other male that he returned his feelings. He couldn't simply tell him…he was too shy, too nervous. Besides, Riku almost cheated….so he should be able to cheat too. He took the knife, cutting the cake so that RIKU, the heart, and SORA, were each their own piece. Then he found a different tray and placed the cake on it in a new order to read SORA (heart) RIKU.

He was so glad that they made a square cake. Sure, it looked a little dumb….but it was a pretty decent effort, right? He heard the shower turn off upstairs and froze to the spot. He didn't want to be here when Riku came down….he wouldn't know what to do. But where could he go? He decided to sneak upstairs as silently as possible and hide under Riku's desk.

It had not, however, occurred to him that Riku would be returning to his bedroom to change. The silverhaired male's back was to him as he got in the room and dropped his towel, and Sora's cheeks heated up to an unimaginable color. He nearly thought he'd faint. He forced himself to pull his eyes away, feeling like a creep being under the other's desk when he was changing.

When Riku finally left, Sora let out a sigh of relief, trying to calm himself. He got out from under the desk and curled up with Riku and Mr. Snuggles, the bears that had been put on Riku's bed.

The last thing he expected was for a face to appear in Riku's window…and he wasn't sure how he stopped himself from screaming.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku got downstairs and looked around…not seeing his spiky-haired friend anywhere. He hadn't left, had he? His luggage had still been in his bedroom when he was up there. "Sora?" he called a little nervously, glancing around. He walked back into the kitchen, noticing that the cake was on a different plate. He wandered over to it and his cheeks flushed very faintly, a large grin spreading across his lips. Sora loved him too?

But then…where was he? Riku wanted nothing but to have the other in his arms…and he was no where to be found. He started searching the downstairs, wondering if this was supposed to be some sort of hide-and-seek game.

* * *

**Sora**

"L-Leon?" Sora squeaked softly, not wanting to give away his location to Riku…but confused as to why the boy's friend was currently crawling through his bedroom window.

"Hiya!" Leon announced to the smaller boy, who quickly shushed him.

"Why're you trying to hide? Playing hide-and-seek?" Leon asked, talking a little more quietly, but looking puzzled.

"I…um…" Sora hesitated, "Something just…happened…" he started, not sure of what to tell the other boy. "And I didn't know what to do…so I came here…and I guess I'm just waiting for Riku to find me?" he offered in reply, realizing that he sounded ridiculous.

Leon looked like he was thinking for a moment before lighting up, "I know how to make the surprise even better when he finds you!" Leon insisted, hopping off of Riku's bed and going over to dig through some of his drawers.

Sora looked absolutely puzzled at this. It wasn't supposed to be a surprise…Riku knew he was in the house somewhere…but it didn't seem you could avoid Leon's plans. At least he couldn't, he didn't really know how to handle the boy.

Leon came back to the bed with a big tshirt and a pair of Riku's boxers, "Put these on!" he told Sora enthusiastically.

"W-What? W-Why?" Sora asked, cheeks getting hot again.

"Because…you'll look adorable! Riku will have no choice but to pounce." Leon told him with a wink.

Sora's cheeks stayed a tomato color, "B-But…I mean….I don't…." he stuttered, unsure of what Leon was trying to say or what he wanted to reply.

"You can thank me later! I'll be back tomorrow to check on you too. You really are adorable, Sora!" Leon told the other, already climbing back out the window.

Sora stared at the new clothing in his hands. Would Riku really like it if he wore them? He supposed it would be nice to be encased by Riku's smell that night…

He nibbled his lip, looking around, then finally decided it was okay and changed his clothes.

* * *

**Riku**

Riku was sitting on the couch in the livingroom with a pout. This day simply was not going right. Sure, parts of it had been wonderful…but now he was just puzzled. Where could Sora be? He had just been in the bathroom and his bedroom, so Sora couldn't be there….but he just searched all downstairs too. He couldn't remember the other male being this good at hide-and-seek.

Riku nearly jumped twelve feet in the air as suddenly a voice broke through his thoughts, "He's in your bedroom!" the voice exclaimed.

Leon.

"Leon! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? And what do you mean he's in my bedroom? You saw him?" he asked, looking uncomfortable with that thought.

"Of course I saw him! You know, I was just doing my daily crawl-through-your-window bit. And I must say that I dress him beautifully for you…you can thank me later. Now go see sexy lover boy!" Leon said happily.

"….get out of my house." Riku said, not caring that he was making Leon pout.

"You better start being nicer to me….all the wonderful things I do for you…." Leon insisted as he let himself out of Riku's house again.

Riku hurried to lock the door behind him, then went into the kitchen. He considered bringing up cake to eat, but he couldn't stand to destroy it. So he just wrapped it up and put it away….hopefully his parents wouldn't find it if he put it way in the back.

He then took a deep breath and headed upstairs. What was Sora doing in his bedroom? How long had he been there? He hadn't…seen him naked already…had he? His cheeks flushed faintly at the thought, but he brushed it away before stepping into his room.

"Sor-" he started to call the other boy's name as he walked in and closed the door behind him, but then he found himself frozen to the spot.

Sora…his adorable Sora…heck, even his "sexy lover boy" at this point…was sitting on his bed in the most perfect way possible. Not only was the boy looking extra-cute in his big tshirt and….and a pair of his boxers…but the way he was sitting just screamed "I'm adorable, pay attention to me."

His legs were bent back behind him and his hands were placed in between his legs, his head was tilted slightly as he looked up at him, and the tshirt was almost sliding off one shoulder. His hair was still a little damp so his spikes were drooping…and Riku suddenly felt that maybe he should thank Leon. Later.

* * *

**Both**

"R-Riku?" Sora said nervously, his cheeks heating up as he felt the boy's eyes all over him. "Are you okay…?" he asked, feeling self conscious from being stared at in such a way.

Riku finally snapped out of it as an adorable voice broke through the silence he had accidentally created.

"I'm more than okay, Sora…" Riku said fairly quietly, trying to hide the husky, aroused part of his voice that wanted to come out at such a sight. He shouldn't be going right to dirty thoughts, he knew…it was too soon…no need to scare the boy.

But he was so adorable!

Riku finally found the strength in his legs to be able to move to the other boy, taking his cheeks in his hands, "You're so adorable, do you know that?" he asked, looking down into Sora's bright, sapphire eyes with his own loving aqua ones.

"R-Riku…" Sora spoke softly, though he didn't get a chance to say anything else as Riku's lips were on his own once more.

Sora's eyes were quick to close and he leaned up slightly into the other male, but apparently that's not what Riku wanted as he climbed onto the bed and started to lower Sora down onto the bed instead of bringing him up.

Once Sora was successfully laying down on the bed and Riku was positioned on top of him, the older male broke the kiss and looked down at the flushed face below him.

"H-Hi…" Sora squeaked as his eyes fluttered open to look at Riku again.

"You're beautiful." Riku replied simply, chuckling softly as Sora's cheeks seemed to get more red.

"R-Riku…if you like me…why didn't you ever call?" he asked softly, frowning a bit at the other.

"I don't know, Sora…it's been killing me. Life just isn't as good without you in it…" he said softly, brushing their noses against each other. Sure, part of him had considered jumping right in and getting as far as possible with Sora that night…but he was just so cute. He didn't want to see that innocence disappear quite yet.

Riku moved to roll off the other, but Sora's hands gripped his shirt, as though worried that he was going to leave him. Riku chuckled softly and pressed a little kiss to the other's lips before simply moving to lay next to him, his arms wrapping protectively around Sora.

The brown-haired boy looked up at Riku and he frowned a little more, "I don't want to leave, Riku…I can't spend anymore time away from you…"

Riku couldn't help but smile at that, "Hey, I told you that you can stay here forever. We still have quite a bit of summer left…I'd love to see you as much as possible." Riku told him with another smile.

Sora seemed to cheer up at this, looking shy for a moment before he dared to lean up and give Riku a little kiss of his own.

It was after that that Riku covered them with the blanket and they curled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review?  
**Hopefully that was okay! I wanted this chapter to be longer….but that ended up not happening because I got to this point and really didn't want to continue it. I know it's hard to believe me, but since it's summer I really plan to continue updating this.

Please review! I know I don't deserve it, but reviews really keep my happy and make me keep going. They're the reason I returned to this story. **I love you all.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ohheythere. Sooooooooum. Yeah. I pretty much can't make excuses for never posting…..but I am very sorry that I keep disappearing on you all. I hate when authors do that, so I really shouldn't do it myself! But as always, I pray that you will all forgive me and still enjoy and review my story. I love you! ALSO - PLEASE, PLEASE READ WHAT I POST AFTER THIS CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT. But anyway, on to Chapter 22…

* * *

**BOTH**

Riku woke first in the morning, after having what was certainly the most wonderful sleep he had ever experienced in his entire life. There was an adorable, sweet boy curled up so adorably in his arms, and he absolutely could not believe it. Sora was here. Not only in his house…not only in his bed. But actually comfortably curled up in his arms.

His mind ran through the events of the previous day. First, Sora came to his house. He got to see the boy for the first time in two years. Sora was certainly all grown up, a good deal taller than he had been. He\is body had come along nicely, his eyes were as blue as ever, and that spiky cinnamon hair remained as wild as ever.

He had almost kissed Sora so many times. When he first arrived at his door (I mean…the smaller boy had POUNCED on him…what was he to do?) and when they had ended up in his bed for the first time, and during the Lion King. He had to admit, he was rather cranky that the first three times failed…..he'd have to remember to get Kairi and Leon back for that….they had a knack for having the worst timing in all existence.

Even so, their first kiss had been quite amazing. Followed by the most awkward feelings of their lives…but hey, the kiss had still been awesome. And chocolatey. And just a massive mess for him to clean up. But whatever, his mind needed to stop rambling and simply remember that he and Sora had kissed and it was the greatest!

And then they slept together.

Not in the way that Leon's dirty, dirty mind would have loved….but still, cuddling was nice…

Riku's mind continued reeling and he didn't notice as the cute boy in his arms started to stir, or even as he softly yawned as his eyes opened.

"Riku?" Sora said sweetly.

Riku was slightly startled, but looked down at Sora with a smile, "Good morning, beautiful…" Riku said, as he wished he could have in years past. He leaned down and kissed Sora sweetly, pulling away after a moment with a soft smile.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWH, Well aren't you two just the cutest thing ever!" A voice exclaimed, causing both Sora and Riku to jump and scramble away from each other, extremely flustered, turning to see Leon sitting in the corner of the room waving.

"LEON. WHAT. THE. HELL." Riku flipped.

His first freaking supposed-to-be-perfect morning with Sora….and he has a voyeur in his room. Why did he have stalker friends? Why?

"Awh, don't worry little Rikuuu. I didn't see anything too sexy….unless you were thinking really dirty thoughts when you woke up." Leon said with a wink.

"But anyway…" Leon continued, "What's with all the clothes? Didn't you and Se-" Leon was interrupted by a shout by Riku.

"LEON." He interrupted simply before the other male continued.

"Ehhem…" he cleared his throat, "…Didn't you and /Sora…" he continued, only to be cut off again.

"Leon. Shut your mouth. Why are you always in my room? Do I need to change the locks?" he asked. He felt bad for poor Sora who looked slightly shocked, terribly confused, and rather embarrassed.

"Change your locks? You could try, you know…..using your locks instead." He offered, as that morning the door simply hadn't been locked…so breaking in was made quite easy.

Riku let out a sigh of frustration, "Could you please….please leave. I'll call you later?" he offered desperately.

Leon looked uncertain and suspicious of both of them, but finally agreed, "Fine….but you better call…." He said before nearly skipping out of the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone again.

"I'm so sorry, Sora…." Riku apologized.

Sora's cheeks were flushed quite deeply, "Is that…um…is that normal?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"Unfortunately…" Riku murmured, "You're lucky he didn't come through the window and lay in bed with us…" Riku added, dreading the thought.

"Oh…yeah…he did that yesterday…" Sora pointed out, as Leon had come through the window the day before to put Sora in a different outfit.

"I told you, Sora…just, you know…ignore him….and don't believe anything he says. Ever." Riku said a bit sheepishly.

Sora nodded lightly before looking at Riku shyly, "You know, before Leon was a creep….I think we might have been in the middle of something…" Sora said more bravely than usual.

Riku looked at Sora with interest, "Were we? I don't recall…could you remind me?" he asked in a slightly teasing tone.

Sora smiled, the slightest blush on his face, "I think I could help refresh your memory…" he said, crawling a bit closer to the male. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Riku, who smiled and lifted his hand to cup the other's cheek gently.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and lasted a while before Sora pulled away with a shy smile.

"Oh right, that….I think I remember that…" Riku said with a grin. He laid back down on the bed, pulling a shy Sora on top of him.

"So, boyfriend…." He dared to use a word they had not discussed, "What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"B-Boyfriend?" Sora squeaked, cheeks flushing deeply.

Riku's cheeks flushed the tiniest bit, worried that Sora didn't want him to use such a word, "Yeah…is, um…is that okay?" he asked a little uncertainly.

Sora's bright red cheeks remained but he nodded his head. "Y-Y-Yes! Yes…yes, of course!" he decided, realizing that this was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Riku grinned, leaning himself up to steal another kiss, "So…" he spoke over the other's lips, "Boyfriend…" he tried once more, "What would you like to do today?" he asked again with a grin.

Sora smiled sweetly, "Well….boyfriend…" he repeated, deciding that he wanted to use the word himself, "To start off the day….I declare that we make pancakes!" he decided, bringing another smile to Riku's face.

"Pancakes, huh? I think we can do that….but no batter wars. And no syrup wars…." He said with a chuckle, leaning up and kissing Sora yet again, "That kitchen was quite a pain to clean up yesterday…" he started before purring into the small boy's ear, "Even though the messy kiss was delicious and hot…" he grinned wickedly, already able to feel Sora's cheeks burning. He loved that he could keep Sora in that constant tomato-state. It was absolutely adorable.

Sora scrambled off of Riku's lap sheepishly, nibbling at his lip, "Let's head downstairs…" he said, not looking at the male as he scurried off down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the other go. He sat there for a few more minutes, listening to Sora dig through things downstairs as he simply thought about how he now had the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

Sora scrambled through the kitchen, digging for the right pan, the pancake mix, anything to keep himself busy and try to get his face cooled down. He didn't know if it would ever be cool again, as all he could think about was Riku, and yesterday, and Riku, and their kisses, and Riku, and sleeping in the same bed. And Riku. Who was his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. Should he tell Kairi? Or did Kairi assume?

Pancakes, pancakes. He needed to make pancakes.

Riku smiled as he wandered downstairs, standing in the kitchen doorway. He watched as Sora started gathering things to make the pancake mix, still looking oh-so-adorable in his old tshirt and boxers.

"Need help?" he offered after he had finished taking in the sight of the other male. Sora smiled at the other boy, "Um….find me a spatula? I couldn't find it anywhere. And…set the table?" he offered.

Riku felt bad that Sora was doing all the cooking so far when he was the guest, but Sora had always loved preparing meals for the two of them. He would have to take over eventually and do something special for him. He went into the drawer where the spatula was kept, handing it to Sora before he moved to start setting the table.

Riku made microwavable bacon while Sora finished up with the pancakes, and then they sat down at the table to eat their meal together. It was already 11AM, a bit late for breakfast, but Riku certainly didn't mind.

"So…" Riku started, finishing a bite of pancake before continuing, "Who's a better cuddler? Me? Or Bear-Riku? Or…dare I add, Mr. Snuggles?" he asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Sora giggled at the question, nibbling his lip for a moment as he thought, "Well. I mean…Mr. Snuggles is pretty hard to beat. He was trained in cuddling, Riku. It's his job. His life destiny, even. He had a lot of experience. But Riku….the bear, that is….was a valiant replacement and did his job well…" he continued.

He appeared to be giving Riku a once-over before continuing, "You….well. You do have a natural warmth that bears don't have. And a…" his cheeks flushed faintly, "Really…nice…body…" he murmured, "And…and a scent…that bears just don't have…." He continued, realizing that he was doing a grand job of embarrassing himself and Riku was probably enjoying every moment of it.

"But…" he continued, determined to wipe the smug grin off of Riku's face. "You were never trained in cuddling, were you?" he asked with a dramatic sigh, as though he was disappointed. "I'm sorry…..but you're going to need a ridiculous amount of practice if you ever want to amount to any kind of worthy cuddler. Mr. Snuggles laughed at you all night." He finished.

Riku had to admit, he was surprised at Sora's comeback….but he would not be taken down so easily. "Practice, hmn? Well, if Mr. Snuggles hasn't been teaching me properly….I should probably get a new teacher….." he said, it was his turn to give Sora a once-over before continuing, "Hmn. Maybe I should practice with Bear-Riku….." he decided.

"RIKU!" Sora exclaimed, looking clearly offended.

Riku grinned, "Ha. I win."

Things had seemed to return to normal for Sora and Riku, besides the fact that they were now in a romantic relationship instead of simply being best friends. The summer had just begun, and there was a lot of time to make up for.

* * *

How was that? Was it okay? I know I suck for disappearing, but I actually have ideas in my head for new chapters. So there is a 98% chance that I will stick around, at least for a while and keep posting. Please Review! Anyway, onto my VERY IMPORTANT REQUEST. I know I shouldn't be asking for anything from you guys after being so lame, but I really need your help. My close friend Monica's cousin, Sarah Townsend, has gone missing. She has been missing since Monday morning. (May 9th, 2011) Her family is devastated and are desperately trying to get her face and information out to everyone possible, praying that she will be found. Please, please watch this video I made, join the facebook group that it links to, and share it with your friends. Thank you so much. (Remove the spaces to get to the video please!) w w w . you tube .com/watch?v=LvWSpZBFlrw


End file.
